


"I'm a Friend of Your Mother"

by Doctor Stupid (Mandy_Rose)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Femmale Kyuubi, Fic Graveyard, Fix-It, Gen, Human Kyuubi, Itachi needs a hug, Kid Fic, Kyuubi centric, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Motherly Kyuubi, Naruto needs a hug, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, child collection, creating a family, is that a spoiler?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Rose/pseuds/Doctor%20Stupid
Summary: Kurama had grown a close bond to her previous Jinchuuriki… and, well, even before the third little brat was born she had sworn to herself to help it. It was Kushina’s child, after all, and the woman had raved about how excited she was to meet him.She did… for a few minutes.But now Kushina was gone. Blondy, too, and Kurama was left trapped inside of an infant that the whole world loved to hate. Which was usually her thing. But if she owed anything to Kushina… then, well, she would try and raise the child as her own. Perhaps not as a Mother, she was never very good at that… but she did have eight troublesome siblings, so how hard could raising one human child be?She owed to it Kushina.And now she owed it to Naruto.(Turns out that Human children and demon children are almost nothing alike.)
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 38
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to one of my precious graveyard fics! Recently I have realized that I am sitting on probably about 500,000+ words of fanfiction that I always someday THOUGHT of posting... but, you see, I have this horrible habit of never actually finishing anything that I start to write. Literally I have written dozens upon dozens of stories (fanfiction and original) and I a solid ending to ONE of them. :)  
> This is one of my older stories (from last year) but I think it's cute and fun and it's something that I think I might be willing to give a try again... just because I never got to the fun parts of this story before getting distracted by something else.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- The formatting is designed in the way actually novels are formatted, y'know, to save paper for print. I am not going through and reformatting my stories to better suit Ao3. Sorry.  
> \- This is not Beta read. In fact, nothing I have ever written is Beta read. This happens to be one of my more edited stories- but it's probably still STEAMING with typos and grammatical errors. If anyone is actually interested in editing it, you are most welcome- just comment and we'll work something out. (also if anyone wants a read-version Google doc I can share that link)  
> \- This is an older story of mine, so if anyone would like to adopt the story/premise (because its SO original, I know--) feel free to go ahead. :)
> 
> Thanks. I won't bother you guys with long author notes anymore. :)

She squatted, carefully folding the paper in her hands with a long, delicate crease, using her nails to harden down the edges and make them as pronounced as possible. Saiken had told her it was the trick to making good origami: to have hard creases. Not that she was much better, but she would listen to his advice regardless. Saiken was weak but wise.

She never really got it, how folding paper a bunch could make into something else… but the cute little paper-fox that Saiken had made for her was one of her proudest, most prized possessions… and so she was trying to make something in return. A crane, since she heard it was one of the easier ones to fold. Or was that a frog? She didn’t know. She was just trying to make one. Anything.

“This is hard!” she whined, throwing the stupid paper up in the air and falling onto her ass, huffing, “I don't get it! Stupid Saiken and your bullshit hobby!"

“Get… what?”

Her pupils turned out pinpricks as she turned around- and, of course, the one person who was able to get in contact with was there.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Otherwise known as the Red Hot Habanero. Tomato. Kushi- by that stupid Blonde kid.

Or, even better yet, internationally; as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

But she cared little for these petty names and titles. This woman was known to her by one title: jailor. A human thought she had the right to keep her prisoner here for the very simple transgression of being _alive_. Well, Mito started it by sealing her away in the first place- but Kushina carried the torch and was thus just as responsible.

“I-” she narrowed her eyes as her tongue twisted.

The hell should she even say in a situation like this?

“Are you… the Kyuubi no Kitsune?” The woman asked, grey-purple eyes flickering upwards to the big ball of… shit, or whatever her seal was made of, Kurama honestly didn’t know or care- cause the chains were empty and the spot Kurama usually sat in was just so.

“Uh-” she said awkwardly, fidgeting slightly where she sat on the floor, butt-ass naked, cause, well, it wasn’t like she needed clothes when she was alone. In her seal. Where only Kushina could enter.

But she usually _didn’t_.

Kurama should’ve known not to fall into a false sense of security.

Unlike Mito who checked in on her every day (at the very least), so she thought she'd have some privacy, dammit! Thankfully her hair, bright orange and tangled and matted, managed to cover up the more human-sensitive zones of her humanoid body. Not she herself cared much, she never was one for human conventions, but she knew that humans could be rather… sensitive to nudity.

Especially _female_ nudity.

“W-wait, you’re a chick?!” Kushina pointed a rude finger right in her face, and Kurama slapped it away, “the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ is a **_chick_ **?!” She didn't even seem offended by the slap she was so shocked. Idiot.

“I suppose,” she snorted, “biologically I am female...” Though all of her siblings had agreed; no incest would be happening between them. So, it wasn't like that mattered, did it? The sole purpose of biological genders was to reproduce, which she wouldn't be doing. “Gender means very little to me.”

“It… what?! What does that even _mean_?” Kushina pulled at her hair, “I… is this a dream? What's going on?”

“I…” Kurama bit her lip, “yes, this is a dream,” she said, moving away as if she actually had somewhere to go. She didn’t; her seal only allowed her a cramped little room (thanks, Mito). Of course, she could take advantage of Kushina’s subconscious to spawn in items, but it wasn’t anywhere close to the real thing. They were all just figments of imagination that felt semi-coherent.

“A dream! Ha! I knew it!” the young woman shouted- because, well, she was barely in her teenage years, practically a child. A zygote, not even, in comparison to Kurama who had lived for thousands of years. “But…” The woman then paused, looking at her strangely, “why the fuck am I dreaming of a chick Kyuubi for, y’know?!”

Oh right, and she had that awful a verbal tic. Wow, things were only getting worse.

Kurama let out a harsh puff and grabbed her little wad of paper, “don’t ask me, I don’t know how your insanity works.”

“Insanity! I’m a very rational, _sane_ woman, dammit!” she shook her fist, hair flying everywhere as if it were Kurama’s tails. A mockery, really. Kurama had _real_ tails to do that. They swayed fluidly on the floor.

She just grunted and started working on her paper again, “say that to anybody in Konoha and they’ll laugh their asses off. Oh, wait, they’re too afraid of you to do that.”

“You calling me violent? I don't care who you are! Bring it!” Kushina waved her fists as if preparing for a fight, “come on! Bring it!”

“Shut up. I’m working.”

Kushina’s expression did an entire one-eighty; flipping from furious to curious in just a second, almost as if someone had flicked a switch. Kurama grunted, not liking whatever words would follow that doe-like expression.

“... on what?” and cue the curious child-phase. Suicidally-childish. Teenagers, as she was told (Mito had been an adult when she was sealed), were horrible. Shukaku had del with enough to know. And he had told her. Quite… verbally.

The girl leaned over her shoulder, hair draping down her shoulder and mixing with Kurama’s own, like a waterfall reflecting the bright hues of a sunset. 

She hid the paper in her hands and glared at the idiotic human, “why do you care?”

“Cause… don’t, like, things in dreams symbolize stuff? I wanna know! Maybe Mina-kun could help me… yeah, I'll tell him when I wake up! He loves this kind of thing!” she babbled, cheeks flushing.

Great, more mentions to her stupid boyfriend. Kurama had enough of that kid.

“You’re dreaming of a demon…” Kurama said currently, shoving herself away from the prying eyes of the annoying human, “what does that mean? That you’re a demon?” she snarked, obviously sarcastic.

“I dunno! This is why I need Mina-kun, y’know!”

And she was starting to get flustered. That was annoying.

“If you don’t mind having your freak out somewhere _else,_ it would be appreciated,” she sarcastically snipped, “I’m busy.”

“Doing what?” Kushina eagerly asked again, “you never answered me before!”

“I did; I said it was _none of your busines_ s.”  
“You’re sealed in _me_! And you’re part of _my_ dream… so you better listen to me!” Kushina tutted, like she was speaking down to a child.

Kurama **h a t e d** being spoken down to. She had enough people claiming she wasn't even sentient, thank you very much. She was serpentine in wit. Rational. And, might she say, intelligent! 

Kurama dodged as the girl made a leap for her closed hand, but she was fast, kicking her in the face and prying her hand open with force.

“... paper? That's what you were hiding? What the fuck it paper supposed to mean? _Mina-kun!_ I need your help, y’know!” the girl grumbled, but as she did so, she violated all of Kurama’s efforts by unfolding the paper and staring at it, “it’s blank!”

“Its origami, idiot,” Kurama huffed, standing up and snatching the page, her tail fur standing on end in annoyance, “and I didn't give you permission to touch it _or_ ruinit,” she growled, fumbling with her ruined masterpiece Saikens advice had helped; she could still see her creases… she just, uh, didn't know which order to make them in again. She kind of winged it- and it looked good! Now it was just flat and worthless.

“My seal, mt rules" Kushina reminded her.

“No.”

“ _Yes_! And, that doesn't look like origami, y’know,” Kushina crossed her arms and laughed, “well, it looks like somebody who doesn't know how to fold origami tried to fold origami.”

“... shut up,” Kurama evaporated the page (creases be damned) and started marching away- only to once more realize she had nowhere to go and was pretty much stuck with the human until _it_ decided to leave. She let out a brisk sigh, running a hand through her tangled hair. Her claws got stuck on an entire hornet's nest of tangles and knots. Kurama growled, frustrated. She tugged her hand free, hair ripping angrily as she did.

“Why is it so messy?” Kushina pried, coming over to inspect Kurama’s rat’s nest with a critical eye, “what's so hard about brushing it?”

“Because… I do not care for it. It’s a meaningless feature of this body.”

“But it looks pretty, y’know!:

Her heart skipped. A human, complimenting her? Ah, how patronizing! She didn't need a puny human trying to make her feel better; she was a powerful demon, capable of destroying mountains! She wasn't self-conscious. And… she could have taken care of her hair if she wanted to.

She just… _didn’t_ want to.

"Or it would look pretty... if you actually took care of it."

Kurama sneered, “why are you acting so friendly, human? Leave.”

“My seal,” she said for… the third time, was it? It was really getting repetitive. It reminded Drama of when Shukaku was younger… always kept spouting the same nonsense over and over again, trying to get her attention… “ _my rules._ I can be whatever I want! And what I want, is to look at your pretty hair!”

“Stop,” she growled.

Kushina grinned, giddy as she grabbed a (surprisingly gentle) handful of Kurama’s thick, knotted mess, “ah, so nice…” she marvelled, “y’know, this reminds me of my hair! Nobody likes it, but when Mina-kun said he thought it was pretty it made me so happy! Yours is pretty too, so you should take care of it, y’know?!”

Kurama sneered; _Shut up._ She didn't need a human's pity. Or compliments.

(But she didn't say that, did she?)

Ugh, children. She hated them. Well, she hated most humans. A few were okay... okay in the sense that they left her alone and didn't try to kill her or use her like a rag doll. Like the way Kushina just barged in here, grabbing her hair, and--

(She shivered as the memory of a _certain man_ came to mind. His rough hands digging into her hair. Holding her down. Kushina’s red hair, like **his** eyes, spinning round and round and round- and then suddenly Kurama was waking up. Chunks of her hair on the ground, blood oozing from wounds that were already closed. The blood staining her form just as the red gaze of his eyes did.)

She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Are you… okay?” and suddenly Kushina was in her face.

“No,” she hissed, “there's an annoying human in my space.”

Kushina opened her mouth-

“Your seal, yeah, I get it. Your dream, too,” because she was supposed to be lying to convince the humans that this wasn't real. 

She could easily object to the notion later if Kushina ever questioned her. She totally wasn't a girl, and totally couldn’t turn into a human and just slip out of her chains… she was, well, the _Kyuubi no Kitsune._ Known for being big and dumb and slow and _a man._ It would be _insane_ to ever assume any of those things were untrue.

So then, when Kurama was given the opportunity…

“You looked sad, though. Hmm, is that also part of my dream?” Kushina hummed, looking thoughtful, “ne, ne, Kyuubi- that's you, right? You’re actually the Kyuubi, right?”

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“Well duh! I always thought that if the Kyuubi was a person he would be an ugly old man, y’know?”

“... no?” she squinted, “I am not ugly, nor am I a man. And I’m not human, either. I can just take that form.”

“So this is real?!” the girl shrieked, “oh, shit!”

Right. How could she keep forgetting that? Well, the woman was still half-heartedly slipping her finger through Kurama’s hair… and, somehow, the _lack_ of pain was more distracting than any pain itself. 

She couldn't keep her head screwed on today. Maybe she was sick? Could she even _get_ sick?

“... no, it’s a dream,” definitely a dream.

“Oh, okay.”

Moron.

“Can I fix your hair?”

“Huh?” Kurama stared at the stupid human incredulously, “you… what?”

“Can I fix your hair? It looks… nasty.”

“No.”

But Kushian just grinned that stupid, mischevious grin- and as soon as she had blinked Kurama found herself wrapped in a chain and pushed to sit down. Kushina was behind her suddenly, with a comb and a spray bottle in her hands. What even happened? How fast was this woman? 

Right. _Kushina’s seal, Kushina’s rule._ Kurama forgot that she was just a powerless prisoner in this realm.

“I’m gonna do it anyway, because it’s my dream and I can do what I want! If I think about dream reading… me doing something nice for someone I don’t like gots’ to mean something good, _y’know_?”

Kurama just grumbled. The tick was starting to grate on her damn nerves.

(But didn't fight back… because the comb brushing through the knots in her mane actually felt… nice. Once more, it was the lack of pain that felt weird. But once she got over it… she saw, now, that the colour of Kushina’s hair and **that man’s** eyes… they were completely different shades of red.)

“What's your name?” Kushina suddenly asked, humming.

“Why do you care?’ she asked, ears flattening against her head as Kushina hit a particular snag.

“Because… well, I think I should know the name of the demon inside me, y’know?”

“This is a dream…”

Kushina laughed, “a great _‘dream_.’”

Kurama didn’t tell her.

  
  


(Kushina visited every day for the next two weeks. Eventually, Kurama succumbed to her insistence and gave away her precious name. The only thing she held dear. And they were friends ever since.)

\---

Smoke and fire and pain and screaming. Kushina's. Minato’s. The _baby’s._

Her own, even. Not out of pain or fear; just horror, at what she was being forced to watch. At the crumbling state of the woman, she had grown attached to just as much as the woman was forcibly attached to her. 

Kushina was crumpled and sagging in the arms of Minato.

In the arms of an anonymous Uchiha man with a stark orange mask and a single eyehole was… Kushina’s baby. _Naruto_. She remembered that stupid name; both from the book of the Toad Sage, and from the favourite food the couple shared. It was so ridiculous. So adorable that it sickened Kurama to her stomach.

(Least it was better than naming that brat after Kurama… which had been Kushina’s first idea. Kurama was, unofficially, the Godmother, after wall. But she hated the idea of sharing a title with that pervert fo a sage so she refused- also Minato didn't know.)

But the sickness wasn’t from that for long; instead, the image of the Uchiha holding a knife to the throat of the child was so much worse. Kurama screamed, the sound bitter and hollow as it echoed across Kushina’s mind.

But there wasn't anything she could do.

All her energy was put into holding on tight- doing everything she could to uphold the seal throughout the entirety of the delivery. Most humans knew that the seal weakened during birth- but nobody knew it was beyond Kurama’s control. She couldn't help it. Could barely stop it. She was being pushed out just as much as the child was; and it took all of Kurama’s control not to be ripped out entirely, killing Kushina in the process. 

But now, despite all of Kurama’s efforts, Kushina was still dying. Her _best friend_ was dying. Crumpled and wasted; the delivery taking too much out of her, even with Kurama doing her best to help.

“Give me the Jinchuuriki,” the man commanded. His knife-edged closer to the child’s throat in a silent threat.

Minato, of course, refused. Why give up his wife? Expect, this trade was for the life of his _son._ How could a person choose? Between the life of their wife and the life of their son? It was an impossible decision, even for someone so mighty… 

It was Kushina who made the decision. Not Minato. Not Kurama. Not the masked Uchiha. But Kushina; who willingly gave up herself so that her son could be saved. 

The waterfall rushed behind them, the roaring gaping maw of a beast as the water flowed, splashing into the air and splattering against Kushina’s face. But Kurama couldn’t hear it, no matter who defining All she could focus on was the laboured breaths of Kushina and the crying of the baby.

She knew, even with her healing abilities… that Kushina was too weak. The birth had damaged her. The removal of the seal was damaging her even more. It was a miracle that she had managed to survive this far… and that miracle was called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But with so much of her effort tied between keeping the seal in place and keeping Kushina alive- she could do neither. Until she tethered herself to one, there would be nothing. If she focused on just one Kushina would die, regardless. If she focused on neither, Kushina would die from the strain.

But she knew, either way, they would lose.

If she allowed the seal to come undone then Kushina would no doubt die. But if she stopped using her powers to try and heal the woman, she would die. But if she tried to do both; she just couldn't. The man trying to tear her out of Kushina was too strong- too strong for Kurama to only place half of her effort into. But if she left? She could try to fight; but even if she managed to defeat this man, Kushina would be dead within minutes. She didn’t… they didn’t have that kind of time!

There was… nothing she could do… 

“It’s all right, Kura-chan.”

She looked up, tears spilling over her face as she tugged herself onto the seal, hugging it close to herself and refusing to budge, even as the chain locked around her ankles pulled harder, trying to pull her from the safety of her prison.

How ironic, that she was trying to stay. That she was crying for the woman who had held her as a slave for so long.

The woman… who loved her… so dearly.

And who, so dearly, Kurama loved back.

Kushina hugged her tightly, knowing Kurama couldn't spare her hands to do so back- Kurama was about to lean into it, give in… then her hands so, so _cold_ , pulled away to grasp at her face as Kushina had tears in her own eyes.

“You’re in pain.”

“No… I’m…”

“You always do this, Kura. You always lie to me when you’re hurt. When we first met… and even now…” Kushina leaned forward and hugged her tightly around the neck, “it’s okay to admit it… I’m here for you….”

“But… you _won't_ be!”

“But you _will._ We both know… that if you keep this up…”

Kurama would die.

She knew her own strengths. And seals; well, seals were her weaknesses. They could so easily rip her in half, tear her up and make it so that she could ever return again. While she was a demon, a Bijuu, being mainly made of chakra that someone held sentences. She could survive a number of things, regenerate herself from just pieces… but seals? Seals somehow had the ability to take that all away.

As strong as she was, Kurama knew that she wasn’t immortal. They had thought they were, in the beginning… but then, her older brother… 

Her life flashed before her eyes. Her family. Siblings. The Sage. Kushina. Minato. Naruto. Then before; the long years of suffering and torment. Mito. Hashirama.

Madara.

Then before, again. Even further; when it was just her in the forest; separated from her siblings, bitter and disgusted and disgust _ing_. Alone. Hating all of humanity.

There was such a stark difference between those memories and life she had lived in the last couple of years… that the bitterness of it was almost made sweet. To think, that lonely little kitsune would find a family of her own. Would have warmth and happiness and a smiling face by her side. 

That smiling face… now sunken, with large purple bags and wilting, dropping red hair. Blood splatter. Chakra nearly gone. Body crippled. Son crying. Kushina was dying. Kurama was _dying_. 

This… this was the end.

(And there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how strong Kurama became; she was always helpless.)

“But- you’re going to die, Kushina!”

“And so will you, y’know?! And Minato… he…”

Kushina sucked in a breath, “he's already prepared the Death Reaper Seal.”

Her eyes widened, “what? But then- _Naruto_!” there was only one person here that could take that seal… but then, Minato was planning to- that… that was horrible!

She felt her hands lose grip of the seal.

“You need to live, Kurama! You need to live so that someone can care for our son!” The woman smiled brightly, holding up one arm and slapping other on top for her famous strong-arm pose, “his name is Naruto… and he… he's going to love you, okay? Just like me! You’re _loved,_ Kurama! And don’t give that up, okay? I know it seems hard… I know I’m the first one… but just because of what you are, that doesn't mean you aren't allowed happiness.”

Kurama choked.

“If you found it once then you can find it again. I can't stay with you anymore... I know that. I know that I'm going to die- and so my only hope is that you now help Naruto find that same love in his own life.”

Kushina just kept smiling, even as the brightness started to fade from her eyes, “so, please… keep living… if not for yourself; then at least for him! My son! _Your_ son, Kurama! I know you said no, but... please, Kurama, please be his Godmother.”

What could she say? This was her best friends dying wish. This was the last teather she had to love- and the last chance she had to find it once more.

"I'll do my best, Kushina."

She saw the last shimmer of the warm, bright red of Kushina’s hair. Warmth surrounded her, calming and reassuring. She felt the words before they were even spoken.

"I love you, Kurama."

The wamrth began to fade- and tears pirckled in her eyes before all she could see was the final flciker of bright red hair.

"I love you, Kushina," she whsiperd, hands grasping at nothing-

Before everything when dark.

  
  


And she awoke in the belly of a newborn. 

Without a father. Without a mother.

Without anyone but Kurama.

Naruto…

She owed it to Kushina, at least. To _try_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I love when Archive/Grammarly puts extra spaces whenever I italicize things

Things weren't going well.

She had been trapped in her Jinchuuriki for a good number of years (aka four- which, well, she supposed it was a long time for humans, though not for her…) and had yet to _make_ _contact_. 

Not for a lack of trying; but the seal that the damned Fourth decided to put on her was extremely tricky, more so than Kushina’s or even Mito’s old seals… and, Kushina even loosened hers in the end, so that they could communicate freely. But damn that stupid blond- he never did like Kurama, nor the relationship she had with Kushina. Maybe he was jealous? There weren't chains in the seal (he allowed her that much, at least-) but the cage was extremely tight and the channels her chakra could flow through were almost nonexistent.

Maybe she had gotten a bit too used to that controlled-freedom. Never true freedom, but with Kushina it felt like she had come close.

Now she could barely even send out wisps of her chakra, let alone come into contact with the poor boy. And poor he was; the life he lived in Konoha was nothing but abusive, where even the caretakers at the orphanage did little to help him. He was fed and clothed and sheltered, sure, but he was not _loved_. And love was perhaps the one thing Kushina had desired him to have. It was certainly what his life would have been filled with if not for the tragedy that had befallen him. 

Her.

He had no friends. No family. The only person to acknowledge him was the Hokage- Sarutobi, an old man who had taken up the seat from retirement after the death of Minato and Kushina.

Of which all the blame fell upon her own head. Not a single soul other than herself truly knew of what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack- none knew of the masked Uchiha who has stormed the city and killed the Hokage. Who had torn her from Kushina. Who had taken her over with his cursed eyes and forced her siege upon the village.

She was hated for it.

Yet the villagers could not enact their rage upon her, she was sealed away, presumed dead by a whole new generation- so, by extension, Naruto took the brunt of it. They knew he was her container; some even thought that he was her, reborn as a human. He was the pariah of Konoha, abhorred. Each and every time he took a step out of the orphanage walls he glared, spat, and cursed at. As if he truly was her; a _demon_. And not simply a little boy, innocent of all crimes.

She was set on giving him a good life. It was her silent promise to Kushina. To fulfill the dearest, deepest wish that her dearest human had given her; to look after her son when nobody else would. 

Because Kushina died because of her. Minato had taken his own life in an attempt to stop her. And Naruto lived a life of agony due to guarding her.

She brought nothing but pain and nothing but hatred. And, again, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Naruto didn't even know that she _existed._

And for the first time in centuries, Kurama thought, perhaps, she was the physical embodiment of evil, as all the humans seemed to think she was.

\---

Naruto was five. 

And it was the first time he was meeting her.

He had been attacked by a drunkard while playing with the other children at the park- or, perhaps ‘playing with’ was too generous to say. He was _at_ the park while the other children played. The parents weren't too friendly to Naruto, and their children often followed in suit. They weren't openly hostile, sure, but they weren't making any kind of effort to be friendly, either.

It had turned dark, and not a single soul bothered to help Naruto get home. The caretaker had left to fulfill some errands and either forgot or knowingly neglected to pick Naruto up when she said she would, and so the child had wisely decided on finding his way back home himself. It was unlikely she would return for him that night; it had happened a few times before- but those times, a roaming ANBU would help him get home.

Not tonight, apparently.

And so, the child grew hungry and impatient and decided to walk. It was not a successful endeavour.

The drunkard had come from nowhere, slinging around a bottle of booze that was only a quarter full, and bashing it right into the head of Naruto in a drunken fit of uncontrollable rage at the mere sight of him.

And the boy went down. Of course, he did. Human children were awfully fragile. 

In his unconsciousness, she reigned. Not that she took over his body like she knew she would have been able to if she just _pushed,_ but rather, she pulled, bringing his consciousness towards her seal so that they could finally meet, face to face. 

But not as the monster she was known as.

This was her first opportunity to take control in five years, and like hell was she going to waste it.

She waited in her humanoid form. It was, in her opinion, a pretty young lady with a round face and petite frame that her siblings often made fun of her for. But that was fine; it was harmless and unassuming. Perfect for fooling humans and becoming friends with little boys. She even went so far as to remove her ears and tails; afraid of scaring the boy to somehow setting him off. But a kind young woman? She doubted he’d fear her.

Her humanoid form was simple; she had tanned, light-brown skin and long, chunky orange hair (it had been several years since she had Kushina’s skilled hands work through it-) that was so long it fell against the still pool of water beneath her. The eyes were blazing red and slit like a cat- a trait almost as well known as her numerous tails. She knew that, in time, they would tell to her identity, but Kurama was no Shinobi and didn't have the ability to change the appearance of her form as she pleased.

It simply was.

She would have to cross that hurdle when she came to it. For now, Naruto currently thought the Kyuubi was dead. And, anyone thinking that she was alive, free, and in the body of a young woman… well, they would be seen as insane. She had taken great lengths to have her humanoid form out of the public eye- it was important to have _some_ secrets, after all, especially in a world of espionage.

“Hmm?” Naruto groaned softly, rolling over atop the cool surface of water that pooled across the floors of her seal. He squinted, “what? Where...?”

She tried to smile as best as she could be trapped behind the bars as she was. It was a pitiful sight, she knew, but there was little she could do to change it.

She could physically fit through them with how big the gaps were and how small her humanoid body was, but the seal itself held a translucent wall that she was unable to cross- the bars mainly for show. She was stuck here- and Naruto could only come to her when he chose to. Which she supposed wasn't a bad thing; she wanted the boy to come to trust her. And in time… perhaps she could, somehow, take on the role that Kushina was meant to hold.

Not as a _mother…_ but at least as a guardian. She didn't even like the term Godmother, even if she had eventually agreed to it, just because of the man who shared the alternative title. She was just... someone to watch over him. Like she had promised.

(Not that she knew anything about humans- but for Kushina, she would try,)

“Where… am I?” The boy repeated, sitting up, yet the movement caused him to sink further into the water, hands touching the true floor of the seal as he sunk to his waist, His eyes flickered about anxiously, taking in the leaking pipes and pooling water, "a sewer?"

Kurama winced- the first question, and she already didn't really know how to answer it. All this time to prepare… and she didn’t. She was too caught up in grieving over Kushina and frustrated at the new seal that she didn't spare a single thought to how she would actually speak to the boy.

She knew that honesty would be the best policy for this- but if she were to tell him exactly who she was and what had happened to him, then… he would most likely hate her, like every other human (aside from Kushina, and maybe Minato who warmed up to the _idea_ of her, mostly for Kushina’s sake-) and she… didn’t think that she could stomach that.

Not from him.

She couldn’t fail Kushina’s last request. She just… _couldn't_. She wouldn't allow herself to.

Perhaps in time, she would be able to tell Naruto the truth about who she was- but for now, she would have to settle with little half-truths.

“You’re in _the seal._ ”

“Huh?!” the boy sprang upwards, eyes wide as he roamed around the room- all water and brick walls and sewer pipes. And bars. And the huge piece of paper with so eloquently had ‘seal’ written on it, so that even the largest of idiots would be able to understand, “who said that? _Seal_?”

He was instinctively afraid. She could feel it, the tangy, satisfying scent that lingered in the air. Her mind flashed back to her days as a free demon, roaming the countryside, laughing as her prey coward before her- the sweet scent filling the air as she soaked it up. More and more. Blood. Hatred. Fire. Cries. Pain. She tried not to breathe in it too deeply, even if her instincts begged her to.

She wasn’t that person anymore.

Hell, she had never really been that person, to begin with. Those days, she really was a consciousness being; devoid of emotion or intelligence. She had been just a pup, unable to tell the difference between right and wrong. And, unfortunately, that was the reputation that stuck.

“I am here, child,” she spoke as softly as she could, but it still came out as a semi-guttural mess of fangs and feral energy, “behind the bars.” She wasn't used to this. With Kushina, she could bark and hiss and laugh and be whatever she wanted to be. Her voice would sound normal, them. But now?

She couldn't full off the sickly-sweet voice. It just… came out warped. Demonic, which she supposed wasn't surprising. It was what she was, and she had never made an attempt to be anything else in all her life. Not even for Kushina. 

“Huh? Those are bars?!”

“This is a seal. Of course, they're bars.”

“A seal for what? Who are you? Why am I here?”

So many questions. Did humans always ask so many questions? She supposed Kushian always did… 

Kurama snorted in amusement, shifting so that she could sit between the gap of two bars. This time, she had on a simple red Kimono fabricated from Naruto’s imagination- she wasn't looking to scar Kushina’s child, after all. 

“This seal is designed to hold _me_.”

“... and who are you?" Naruto asked, standing up and sending her a skeptical look, “why do you need to be sealed?”

“I…” what should she say? Certainly not; _I am the unholy Kyuunb no Kitsune, and I’m sealed in you because I (unwillingly) destroyed half of your village_. “Erm,” she cleared her throat, “I was a friend of your mother...” that was at least the truth, “and I was trapped here… because I am a powerful warrior. A warrior that Konoha was afraid of, and when humans are scared they are willing to do anything to remove that fear... even if it's unfair."

That, too, was at least a diluted sense of the truth.

“My… my mom?!” the child gasped, immediately (foolishly- if she had been an enemy he would have died right then and there-) running closer towards her, but stopping just short of the bars, “you knew my mom?” Of course, he would cling to that-the information he wanted. The implication of Kurama being dangerous was an afterthought to the mention of family. 

Kurama smiled, but she knew it was all teeth, “for many years.” Thankfully, Naruto seemed a little socially-inept and didn't sense the innate malicious aura she gave off.

“Wow! You- who are you?”

“I…” she paused. She had only told a single human soul what her name was, but… she had to. She couldn't live with Naruto if he didn’t know her name. Besides, what else could he call her? Kyuubi? That was ridiculous… “am Kurama. To tell you the truth, I was asked by your mother to… look after you.” She felt her cheeks get a little red from the confrontation. Damn, her social skills were also pretty terrible! Like a bumbling schoolgirl- or something. Ridiculous!

“Huh? Like… what?”

“Like… a guardian,” she couldn't bring herself to say any deeper of a title: aunt, sister, or godmother. She was sure Kushina meant such things, she had even outwardly called Naruto her son. But… even if she was doing this as a favour to Kushina, it wasn't like she, _personally_ , held any kind of warm feeling to the boy. He was Kushina's son, and yes, she would take care of him. But that didn't mean she had to love him... even if that was what Kushina wished for.

To her, Naruto was an obligation.

She is only doing this out of pure duty. For the sake of Kushina's final request.

(Besides, what kind of idiot thought the Kyuubi no Kitsune could raise a human child? Sure, she helped raise her siblings… but that was _different_! They were also demons. They were blood relatives. They understood her in a way that humans could not, and vice versa.)

“What is my mom like? How did you know her? Why did she die? What happened? What is her name? Did you know my dad, too? What was he like? What's his name? Was he a Shinobi? Who are you?!”

“Too many questions,” she huffed, closing her eyes in irritation.

“What's with this seal? You said you were strong, right?”

She gave him a crooked smile, “the strongest.”

“Then why don't you break out? Or, like, just walk out? You can fit between the bars!”

She sighed and lifted up her hand, bringing it closer to him- the boy fidgeted like he wanted to move away but stubbornly held his ground. Not that he had anything to fear, anyways. Her fingers were abruptly stopped when they reached the bars, and the translucent barrier shimmered as she prodded at it.

“I’m not allowed to leave,” she explained, “not without help, at least.”

“Help?” the boy tilted his head rather innocently.

And wanted so badly to tell him to rip off the seal; to free her. He would do it. He was innocent and naive and frankly a bit dumb. She could almost taste it… the dew-filled wind, the warmth of sun lighting her cheeks, she could feel gravel under her feet, grass tickling her toes. She could practically hear Gyuki rumbling comments and envision Saiken happily folding paper and blowing bubbles. Isobu was relaxing in the sun, happy as a clam and Matatabi was cooking that rabbit stew she loved so much- the salty taste surreal on her tongue and the warmth pooling in her stomach. Shukaku’s maddening laughter rang in the background along with Son's hearty shouting.

It was a perfect life. Perfect dream. **Fantasy**. Something that she wasn't sure she’d ever experience again.

Because… she couldn’t.

Removing the seal would kill him- and this… this was _Kushina’s son._

She had to remain strong and fulfill her promise. She would keep the boy safe, for Kushina’s sake. So that her soul could rest in peace and her son could live a good life. The life she had always dreamt of giving him.

But Kushina wasn't here. She was dead because of Kurama. And so Kurama would have to fulfill that dream for her.

“I’m not sure you can do it… but if you could summon me in the physical world- then I can help you.”

“Help me?”

“Remember what I said?” Kurama hummed, trying to remain pleasant, “that your Mom asked me to look after you? Well, I’m going to do that. Whether I have to do it from this cage or do it in the real world… I’m still going to do it,” she squared her shoulders, knowing that a resolute fire burned in her eyes, “but it would help if I could actually physically help you, y’know?”

And great, she was using Kushina’s tick. It was infectious, she swore!

“I… I don't know how to do that.”

“Then I will teach you.”

“Okay! It’s a Jutsu, right? Cause I wanna know all kinds of cool Jutsu!” The boy beamed, eagerly fidgeting forward and grabbing her the lapels of her Kimono. Kurama pushed him off as gently as she could- which, well, wasn't very gentle. 

She was a fucking _Bijuu_. Whoever said she was good with kids? Kushina was a madman to set her with this task!

“Not right now-” she said, frowning. 

She checked on the boy in the real world… and there was an IV in his arm. The steady beeping of a heart monitor… and while she couldn't see out of his closed eyes right now, she could still sense several strong chakra signatures in the room. Most likely, the strong was the Hokage. Definitely not a good time for her to be summoned. She’d probably get knocked over in a heartbeat. Either from the ANBU and Hokage automatically knowing who she was, or simply just from a random, potentially dangerous lady popping into the room of their precious Jinchuuriki.

Come to think of it… how was she going to explain her sudden presence in Naruto's life? If she was going to do this, then she was going to do this right! That meant supervising the kid, taking him to parks, picking him up from school (when he started next year), and _more…_ and, oh shit, she was only starting to realize how big of an undertaking this was.

What did human children even do _?_ What did parents do? Cook, and… clean, right? That sounded horrible.

But… it wasn't like she had anything else to occupy her time with. All she did was sit here, watching and sleeping. Sometimes practicing origami (Kushina had taught it to her, once. She was never able to replicate it without her guidance, but still tried) or practicing old techniques that she had long since had no use for. Now, she could actually participate. 

“I think it’s time for you to wake up,” she said curtly, listening through the boy's ears as a door opened. No chakra signature: it was probably a civilian nurse or doctor.

“Huh? Wake up?”

Kurama nodded sagely, “I’ll speak to you again later. But,” she leaned in, glaring down at the little boy with an only semi-scary (in her opinion) expression He shivered in fear, “don’t tell _anyone_ about meeting me, okay?”

“W-why not?’

She sniffed, “I’m in a cage. Do you think people like me?”

“But you're… nice?”

She glared even harder, “why did you say that without hesitation? Be firm! A man needs to be firm!” Or at least, that was what Son said a lot. Kurama didn’t know much about human gender roles, but she did remember Mintao being a bit of a… pushover. Not a good role model, then. Maybe Kurama would have to see about getting Son and Gyuki to visit... Shukaku wasn't invited.

(Even though the Tanuki wasn't there, Kurama almost thought she could fee his offence.)

“O-okay!”

And in a puff of smoke and demonic chakra, the boy was gone, back in the real world and hugging the Hokage. Kurama sighed and leaned against the bars, rubbing her forehead.

The hell did she just get herself into?

Why did Kushina entrust such a thing to her? She… she couldn't even brush her hair on her own! How the hell was she supposed to take care of a child? He knew more about being a functioning human she did! And he was five!

Oh sage, she would need a miracle to raise this boy well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just some formatting stuff, so that nobody is confused! <3**

“Normal speaking” - applies to Naruto normally and Kurama in the seal (and eventually outside of it, too.)

_ “Naruto mental speaking”  _

**_“Kurama mental speaking”_ ** \- this only applies when Kurama is in the seal and Naruto is outside of it.

(just in case anyone was confused)

\--

When the boy was released from the hospital the following day, he ran all the way to the orphanage in glee before locking his door tight and hopping onto his bed. It was obvious from his excitement that he wanted to speak to her again, but…

“How do I do this…?” he asked himself.

Kurama chuckled in the back of his head, pulling his consciousness towards her. After the first time- she thought maybe she had a good idea of how to do it. The seal was complicated to maneuver, but intentionally designed so that her chakra could begin to migrate into his, making him stronger with or without her will. She could find a way to maneuver the damn thing to her will.

She was smart. Much smarter than the humans gave her credit for. 

And, not to mention, that her and Minato had at least settled on lukewarm terms. The seal was designed by him, and, well, he must have given her all this freedom purposefully. Either that, or by Kushina’s insistence. If she even knew Minato was working on the seal- not that Kurama could confirm such information, since she no longer had access to Kushina's memories.

Damn, maybe she should have paid more attention. Whenever Minato showed up she usually, rather intelligently, might she add, decided to sleep.

She didn't need the images of the two of them doing…  _ human activities _ sticking around her mind. Though it had been fun to tease Kushina about things she didn't even watch.

Naruto popped into existence in the seal and immediately ran for the bars. He stopped short of them, though, looking at them strangely.

“You're allowed to pass through them,” she chuckled, “if you wish.”

“Yeah! Of course!” the boy yelped, rushing past (with a tad of a flinch) like the foolish little cretin he was.

If Kurama had been any less obligated to make sure he stayed alive, she would have slit his throat right then and there. But fortunately for him, she was attempting to better herself.

Naruto tripped as he entered the cage and all but toppled over her. Kurama, out of instinct, raised her claws to rip him to shreds- only to stop at the last moment and change her hands from piercing to catching, easily grabbing the boy before he managed a full face plant.

“Thanks!” he cheered, wriggling around in her arms, “I’ve never been caught before! That was so fun! Can we go again?”

“No,” she snipped, stabilizing the boy before dropping her hands, “you shouldn't make a habit of falling, what if nobody had caught you? You would be hurt. And right now, I need to teach you how to summon me, remember?”

“Okay! I wanna know the jutsu! Super cool jutsu!” he giggled, ecstatic.

“Okay-” she paused for a second, looking at the boy up and down. He was five, and so… he hadn't started the academy yet, had he? That might be a problem.“Do you know ninja hand-signs?”

She wanted to teach him the basic summoning jutsu… she didn't honestly know if it would work (if it didn't then she had a few other ideas they could try-) but… she had been summoned before, so it should, right?

Did she even have a summoning contract? She didn’t think so. But then how was  _ that bastard  _ able to summon her? 

Maybe if the kid used some of her chakra, without a contract… it would automatically connect to her?

“No,” Naruto pouted, looking ashamed… rightfully so, he had just made this  _ that  _ much harder… because, fuck. She didn't know them either! She was a  _ demon _ ! Not a Shinobi! She remembered vaguely, from Kushina, the seals needed… but the order? How to form them?

Shit.

“Okay, then, um… can you go to the library, then?”

“Library? Don’t you know them?’

“Um, you… would learn better from a book than me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” she continued to lie, “because the book had pictures and instructions.”

And like the gullible fool he was- “okay!”

He poofed back into the real world and promptly waddled his way to the library. The library was a quiet place, almost devoid of life. There was a gatekeeper, who glared at the sight of Naruto but said nothing as he passed.

And Kurama was surprised to see that not a single living soul was there. Aside from the librarian, it was just them. Or, rater, Naruto.

All the collected human knowledge in the world… and yet none had the audacity to read it? 

This was why humans were idiots. Or maybe it was their innate idiocy that caused them to not improve themselves? She didn’t know, and didn’t care. At the end of the day, humans were still idiots. And she was intelligent. That was all that mattered.

(Unfortunately, her new charge was also an idiot.  _ You can't have your cake and eat it too, _ and all that crap.)

**_“Go to the shinobi section,”_ ** she commanded, and the boy did as he was told.

The shinobi arts seemed to take up the majority of the library. Naruto looked around helplessly and Kurama hummed, eyes scanning the books as best as she could from Naruto’s perspective. 

The boy was too hyperactive and fluttery for his own good… she couldn’t see anything with the way his eyes jittered across the room! She didn't understand how Naruto was able to tell what was going on, either- but somehow he could. Maybe his senses were only comprehensive from a child's perspective? Or, maybe… he was just stupid, and never actually knew what was happening.

Unfortunately, the latter seemed more likely… considering Naruto’s life up until this point.

**_“Calm down,”_ ** she said,  **_“we’re looking for basic instructions on shinobi hand signs… either that, or if you find something on summoning jutsu then it would be even better-”_ ** because, truth be told, now that she was filtering through her memories… she didn't fully know how the summoning technique worked.

Sure, she knew the basics. There were hand signs. Chakra molding. You bit your finger, drew blood, and pounded your hand on the ground. You had to have a contract with what you were summoning; but she didn’t think that applied to her and Naruto. Or, maybe it did?

It wasn't like she was an actual  _ summon _ ; she was a Bijuu, trapped inside the boy. And she just so happened to have been summoned by a  _ specific person _ in the past- but Kurama honestly had no idea how he managed to pull that off…

But, she suspected, so long as Naruto had access to her chakra and her help, she was sure there was some way that she’d be able to manifest in the real world without breaking the seal. The most likely way would be through summoning… but maybe if they loosened the seal she would be able to condense enough chakra outside of his body to create her humanoid body? It didn’t require much chakra… well, to her standards at least.

Naruto started to helplessly look through the books, but since the boy was only four he could barely reach the second level on the shelves, let alone anything above that. Kurama narrowed her eyes and searched as well, knowing she had a far keener eye than a child- and, eventually, she spotted something useful.

**_“There,”_** she called, **_“the one with the green spine.”_**

Naruto pulled it out, and just as she thought, it was a book of basic seals for academy students. She grinned evilly, **_“okay, start going through it. Hold the pages open for me to see-”_ **

“You can see?!” Naruto shouted- only to be shushed by the librarian and peep down. Damn woman must have thought he was insane- she wasn't that far off the mark. Speaking the demons in your head sounded… well, insane.

**_“Of course. I can see out of_ ** **your** **_eyes. How else could I find the book?”_ ** she huffed, inspecting her nails- they were quite sharp and deadly. She considered painting them red or black, so they’d hide the blood underneath them more… 

“Wow! That's so cool!” Naruto whisper-shouted, “... but how can you see out of  _ my  _ eyes? Where are you?”

**_“... I suppose you could say I was sealed inside you…”_ ** that sounded weird- and Naruto was starting to panic a bit, so she stopped to correct herself, **_“in your mindscape.”_ **

“In my mind?!”

The librarian shushed him again. Despite the fact that nobody else was here. Kurama internalized the need to slit her throat, so that  _ she  _ would be quite. Damn woman, shushing her obligation!

“What do you mean, in my mind?” he spoke a bit softer, but no less panicked. He stated moving to the back end of the massive library; where he could hopefully be out of earshot of the crotchety women, tired of being shushed. For such a hyperactive boy, he didn't take well to negative emotions.

**_“Go sit in that chair,”_** she commanded, eyeing up the soft-looking chair from across the room, **_“you need to calm down.”_**

“I…”

**_“Go.”_ **

The firmness of her voice and the tiniest amount of killing intent that she leaked out seemed to shut him up. Naruto waddled over to the chair and pushed himself up into it, nestling down quite nicely with the book in his lap.

The comfort, as she had suspected, immediately began to relax him. She waited a few seconds for him to calm down before speaking again.

**_“I am very feared, as I’ve already told you. And so many people decided it would be best for me to be sealed away… along with my siblings, who were also sealed somewhere else. Do you understand?”_ **

“Um…” he wriggled in the chair and she could tell he was still confused, “yeah… but… what about the whole- _ in me _ , thingy? I don't get it? I don't feel you! And- you’re bigger than me!” she laughed silently- he didn't even  _ know,  _ “so how can you be in me?! Where are you?!”

**_“That isn't something I can explain well… since seals are very complex in nature. I was too powerful to be sealed inside of an inanimate object, and so I was instead sealed inside a human, which is stronger. You, specifically.’_ **

“But, why me?!” the boy was almost on the verge of tears now, as he tightly clutched the book.

**_“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing. Tell me, Naruto- do you dislike me?”_ **

“N-no!” he sounded unsure, confused, “you’ve… been nice to me, when most people aren't! So I like you!” he was getting more and more sure as he spoke, voice coming back from its wavering, tear-induced state. 

**_“Good. If I had not been sealed inside of you, then we would have never met. Now, do you still think it's bad that I was sealed in you?”_ **

“Well…” he shifted uncomfortably, “no. But… um, I don’t think it;s very nice to seal people!”

Aw. She felt her affection for the child grow a bit more.

**_“Indeed it isn’t. But being sealed made me meet you and so I think it’s a good thing, too.”_ ** Not the whole truth, but she was simply comforting a child. 

“Thanks, Kurama!” the boy blushed, and she felt the swell of happiness he gained from her words, “I like you too!” he repeated himself.

Good, they were starting to form a bond. That would be needed in order for her to fully take care of him.

**_“That's good, Naruto. As I’ve said, I was a friend of you mother and an acquaintance of your father. I was asked to take care of you should anything happen to them.”_ **

The world stilled- because Naruto knew exactly what happened to his parents. Maybe he didn't know the circumstances surrounding it, but that didn’t change the fact that he knew they were dead.

“Okay… but… where are you? What happened to my parents?”

She cringed- it was far, far too early to tell him such things. Not only would the boy become scarred by the knowledge that his parents were brutally killed (partially by her, against her will-) but also by a masked Uchiha that they knew not the plans of… but it would also cause Naruto to distrust and dislike her. While she cared little for his, or any humans, opinion… it would offtrack her obligation to fulfill Kushina’s last wishes if he were to hate her.

Again, little lies.

Perhaps eventually she would come to tell Naruto the truth- but today would not be that day. When he was older. When he trusted her more. Then, she would tell him the truth.

**_“As I’ve said, I am inside you. Sort of. The seal is placed on your stomach, but creates sort of… a separate space from the world where I reside. Do you remember the cage? That's where I am.”_ **

He wrinkled his nose, scratching the back of his head, “I don't get it.”

Of course not.

She could already tell that the boy was rather… how did she put this delicately? Stupid? An idiot? Worse than most humans? Not as if that was a particularly bad thing (nothing that spawned from Kushina could ever be bad-) but simply… it was different. He learned in a way she didn’t fully understand.

But she would try. 

Of course she would try. Eventually she would be teaching this child how to summon hurricanes and move mountains and devour armies. He would be the killing machine she was forbidden from being. He would be a true successor to Kushina’s strength.

(If he wanted to. She already knew she couldn't force the boy to become something he didn't want. He was too… how should she put it? Delicate? Important?)

But fuck, he had the genes for it. And the chakra reservoir. Even if he wasn’t a Jinchuuriki, his chakra would be damned close to one, with how fucking massive it already was for his age. Kushina didn't have this much till she was… what, ten?! 

Shit.

Her body thrummed with the excited energy of how powerful such a boy could become.

Anyways- she’d have to try and work out a way to explain the situation to him. Without fully knowing the situation herself.

**_“Imagine that… there are two rooms. The one you are in, and the one I am in- y’know, the cage you saw earlier,”_** she cringed gains at the use of Kushina's tick, but continued, ** _“there is a door separating those rooms- one that only you have the key to. You can open the door and come into my room, or open it and come into your room, but you can't do both. These rooms represent the different…”_** how should she put it? Dimension seemed too high of a vocabulary for a four-year-old, **_“worlds. You’re in one, and I”m in the other. Your body just happens to be the door to my world. Do you understand?”_**

“Okay... keys and junk-” he only  _ mildly  _ understood (and that was putting it generously), she could tell from his mind… but a mild understanding was okay with her, “what about you? Can you open the door?”

**_“That is what we are trying to do now. We're looking for a way for you to either hold the door open for me so I can come out, or make a copy of your key so that I can open the door on my own. Understand?”_ **

“Kinda,” he mumbled, “that's what this book is for?”

**_“Yes. With the hand seals in the book, you can hold the door open for me.”_ **

She didn't really know what they would do after that point… but it was somewhere to start. Her eventual goal would be to stay outside of the seal semi-permanently and gain Naruto as a dependant to live with her.

There was the big question of whether or not they would flee (either living on the road, or finding shelter with another Jinchuuriki. Gyuki often spoke very positive tales about his Jinchuuriki and village-), or remain in Konoha. The latter would be more convenient, as she didn't want to worry about being hunted by ANBU, but would also require speaking to the Hokage and either playing off on actually being a relative to Kushina or evening herself for who she was.

Both were risky. In different ways.

She didn't have any way to prove she was an Uzumaki (she didn’t have human DNA, after all)- and so pretending to be one and being found out as not could lead them to suspect her a spy, here to steal their Jinchuuriki. And the villages tended to be very protective of their living weapons.

But, on the other hand, if the humans were to figure out she, the Kyuubi was a conscious being capable of independent movement outside of the seal… the consequences could be disastrous. They would likely try to either utilize her consciousness or eliminate Naruto (and potentially all Jinchuuriki) from the equation entirely.

…

She decided that this would be a future-Kyuubi problem.

(Future-Kyuubi got shafted with a shit ton of problems.)

For now, she had to mainly focus on the first part; being out in the  _ real world _ . Y’know, the part that everyone would go insane about.

She giggled maniacally at the thought… one day she would raze this fucking city-

No, wait. Kushina  _ loved  _ this city. And so does Naruto. Sickeningly o, she might add- the fuckers loved a damned red-tape filled city more than they did the people in it. Or maybe they loved the ‘idea’ of Konoha, but not the cesspool that it actually was. She didn't understand it- but she couldn't just destroy it. Even if their attachments to it were unhealthy. Deluded. And uninformed. For them, Kurama was going to be  _ responsible.  _ And  _ nice. _

(She was going to raze a  _ different  _ city… and pretend it’s Konoha!)

As  _ nice  _ as it was physically possible for a demon to be.

(It wouldn't feel the same… but her essence still tingled at the idea of broken concrete underneath her paws.)

**_“Look through it- do you know these hand seals?”_ **

“No,” Naruto mumbled, fiddling around with his fingers and trying to make the Tiger sign. She laughed a bit at the clumsy work- he would definitely need practice… but he wasn't entirely a lost cause. She was hoping to get this done by the end of the week.

**_“We can start by checking out the book. And another thing- can you speak to the Hokage?”_ **

“Jiji? Yeah, why?” he threw himself off the chair, tilting his head in inquisition as he moved to the librarian's desk to check out the book.

**_“I want you to ask to move out of the orphanage.”_ **

“Why?” he mumbled.

The librarian raised a brow at him, “Why?”

**_“You should speak mentally, kid. Or else you’ll confuse the other hu… people…”_** calling them humans would probably be a dead giveaway that she wasn’t… well, human. Which, for now, was a bad thing.

_ “O.. okay? Like this?” _

The dumb kid didn't even know how to use his mind. It… wasn't very surprising.

**_“Yes. Good,”_ ** she said, in a very half-assed attempt at being a source of positive energy,  **_“now check out the book-”_ **

“Um… thanks!” Naruto dodged the question rather… gracefully? As the woman quickly scanned the book and his card and shooed him away. Kurama didn't know, or care; she wanted to be away from the librarian as much as the hag wanted them gone. 

Naruto grabbed his book and ran out of the building, eagerly running to the orphanage. When it came into his sights he froze, suddenly remembering their earlier topic-  _ “why do I need to leave?” _

She cleared her throat, buying some time to think of a reasonable lie.  **_“Well… you live in the orphanage so people can take care of you, right?”_ **

He shifted as he got inside, sneaking up to his room with the book,  _ “umm, yes? I think so. They… um… cook! And take places sometimes! And give me things!” _

**_“Yes, they do. But, from now on, I will be doing those things for you. And since I’ll be doing them, then there isn't a reason for them to, is there?”_ **

_ “I… guess not...” _

**_“Do you_ ** **want** **_to stay?”_ ** she raised a brow- while Naruto wasn't outright abused by the caretakers, he wasn't supported in the same manner as the other children were. 

He was fed, yes, and given clothes… but usually he was given the last of anything available. Not bad. But not good, either. The more burned food. The last crumbs of the cereal box. Shirts he doesn't like, Socks that slid down his legs. A stuffed dog that was missing an arm and an eye, a clock that was off and nobody cared enough to set it for him. The attic room at the very top of the house; dusty and cramped and never cleaned as well as the rest.

Kurama couldn't remember a time in the boy's life when he was first for anything in that orphanage. Or when the woman ever did anything they didn’t have to for him. The caretakers couldn't fully intact whatever hatred they wanted to on him, but that didn't stop them from subtly lowering his quality of life.

She would have to change that. Give Kushina’s son the life he deserved. Even if she didn't want to care for a child… she felt he deserved it, at the very least. She would try. For Kushina. And, a little bit, for Naruto. He reminded her of Kushina; bright ball of sunshine. He was innocent of Kurama’s crimes. He was just a mere child, who had done nothing significant in his life yet.

He was innocent of everything. And, somehow Kurama, the one with the most reason to hate him, was the only one who could see that.

(Sometimes, she wondered how humans could say  _ she  _ was heartless one.)

**_“So you will ask him, yes?”_ **

_ “... Okay!” _

He was a good kid.

…

In the sense that he did what she told him to.

(She definitely wasn't falling for some stupid human brat, she was only here out of obligation.)

\---

Naruto still hadn't gotten the hang of summoning by the time Sarutobi had finally given in to his insistent requests to live on his own.

Which was fine. She had all the patience in the world, and the lifespan to back it up. She had rotted away sealed inside humans for a good seventy years already- she could handle a few more weeks for a child to learn a completely new skill.

It was simply… annoying.

Nobody could fault her for being a  _ tad  _ bit annoyed. Not that she cared if anybody failed her; but just saying - nobody  _ could. _

**_“Try it again,”_ ** she huffed, narrowing her eyes,  **“** **_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Just like before.”_ **

Naruto’s fingers fumbled as he sat on the floor, looking at his (very overdue) library book and squinting, trying to form the bird-seal.

“This is hard!“ he whined, “I’m not good at it!”

**_“You have to keep trying. You’re not a quitter, are you?”_ **

“Not a quitter,” Naruto nodded rather adamantly, “a good shinobi never quits! Jiji taught me that.”

She knew the little tricks and words best to motivate the boy. In particular, he had a fixation with the idea of hard work, and not quitting. On some unconscious level, Naruto knew he was different from the other kids- stupider. When he spoke to the other orphanage kids, he was confused.

Naturally, subconsciously, he worked to correct that. Through hard work and determination alone, he set out to achieve his goals. Even though he knew it would be harder for him than the other kids.

(She could vaguely say she was proud of him. For a human, he had tenacity.)

**_“Do it slowly. Get the hand sign shape down first before you try to do them fast. Do them right, and then do them fast, okay?”_ **

“Okay…” after some work he finally got it. Monkey was easy for him, ram was difficult, and boar was almost impossible. She sighed.

**_“Do it slowly… look at the picture… there you go,”_** she quietly coached him, feeling annoyance and impatience thrum in her veins, **_“okay. Ram is good. Boar- you need to work your ring fingers… slower! Don't focus on going fast!”_**

“I did it!” he cheered when his fingers semi-resembled the picture. 

From what she understood, hand-signs were less about the shapes itself and rather the concentration that each one brought. Focusing on the hand sign helped to mold the chakra alongside it unconsciously, and the different chakra-positions in the body were what formed a jutsu. 

If he could at least vaguely concrete his chakra, she could use hers to do most of the work.

They could do this.

_ Eventually. _

(It felt more like never.)

**_“Now do them all slowly. One by one, until you get the order good, okay?”_ **

Naruto fumbled through the seals slowly. Too slow to activate any jutsu and properly mold his chakra- but that was what she was for. She pushed her chakra through his coils, heightening his senses and powering up all his muscles.

**_“Do you feel that?”_** ** _  
_** Naruto let out a little gasp of breath, “yeah…” he murmured 

**_“That's your chakra. Or, well, most of it’s mine- but basically, this is what it feels like to mold chakra. Your hand signs help you with that,”_ ** she explained slowly, using as much patience as she could muster.

Training an oblivious child who knew nothing about chakra or fighting was… draining, to say the least. Her patience had started off rather high but was slowly dwindling as the days passed. She still managed to keep a calm aura to herself, to not upset him, but she could feel each one of his failures great on her nerves just a tad bit harder. 

He was just so… so slow! And Kurama had never been a good teacher. Maybe she taught the other Bijuu basically everything there was to know for a Bijuu- but still, look at how some of them turned out! Shukaku was… insane. Chomei almost as bad, Isobu and Saiken pacifists, Son Goku an insolent brat, and Gyuki…

Liked  **rapping** .

A  _ mess _ , she said!

And now she was supposed to help a human child? Perhaps when she got out of the damned seal (whenever  _ that  _ happened-) she would go to the wealth of human knowledge and seek wisdom in raising a child.

But so far? Well, she didn't think she was doing too badly. Some humans had to have done worse when raising their own spawn… and here she was, doing better than them! A Bijuu! She just had to keep in mind what raising her siblings was like… and then somehow translate that to humans.

Except that all of her siblings require different care.

Gyuki had always been mature, independent. He knew what he wanted and did his own things to get them; and aside from occasionally keeping him company, Gyuki needed little else. Kokoku was more of a mother hen than she was, taking care of her younger and older siblings alike.

Saiken and Isobu were both soft. They needed lots of praise and support and love and patience- something Kokoku took more lead on then Kurama… but she still had some experience. Perhaps that was how she was doing so well with keeping her temper around Naruto; Saiken always had been a cryer.

And Shukaku needed a lot of motivation and competition to get going. He was a hassle, and insane, and had a severe inferiority complex… and maybe he didn't turn out  _ okay-  _ but he was now independent and living his own life. And that was enough for her to be content.

Now she just had to mix up all her knowledge of how to treat her siblings and do the same thing to the human child she was tasked with raising. It shouldn't be too hard. Maybe. 

(It was very hard. Kurama just never liked admitting when she couldn't do something. She was a bit of a perfectionist; she blamed all the expectations put on her.)

**_“I want you to do the seals again. Faster if you can. But if you can't go fast then just focus on doing them right, okay?”_ **

Naruto stuck his tongue out in concentration as he began forming the signs.

**_“Don’t worry about the chakra, I’ll do that- just keep doing the signs… there you go!”_ ** she tried to cheer, mentally channeling the energy from when she was helping Saiken form his chakra-bubbles.

And it was working!

She felt Naruto’s chakra mold with her own and shift just the  _ right way-  _ and suddenly the chakra flared, funneling itself through his arms has Naruto completed the boar seal and slammed his hands on the ground, just like she had told him to.

“Summoning-!” he shouted, chakra spinning from his hands onto the hardwood, sending dust and slivers of wood everywhere- and there went the floor of his new apartment, “justu!”

Smoke filled the apartment, and Kurama’s vision was clouded with white. The world shifted and toppled and it had been so long since she was last summoned that Kurama honestly forgot how  _ awful  _ it could feel when not done to absolute perfection. If there was any praise she could give that Bastard, it was that he was a damned genius; because he only ever did it poorly once.

Naruto, though? He was anything but a genius. Hell, he wasn't even average! He was an idiot! Who barely even managed to do the damn hand-signs, let alone mold the chakra!

Yet, here she was, toppled over onto her side on the dusty hardwood of his crappy little apartment, with a preening five-year-old party leaning over her face. She was on the verge of puking the imaginary contents of her stomach, and she groaned as she held her head, wishing for the spinning to stop.

His finger squished into her cheek. She initially batted his little fingers away- children's hands tended to be sticky and dirty, and she didn't want that on her face, thank you very much.

“I did it!” the boy cheered, not seeming to care that he was practically shoved away from her.

She pushed herself to sit up, hair shifting to fall like a curtain over her face, Thankfully, her hair also served to cover her body quite nicely, since, well, her mental-kimono didn't exactly translate to the real world as she did.

“You’re naked!”

“I… suppose I am. You can't exactly summon imaginary clothes, Naruto,” Kurama coughed, using her arms to cover herself a bit more- “here, um- pass me the blanket.”

Naruto covered his eyes like the innocent little brat he was and ran over to his bed stumbling a bit thanks to his self-imposed blindness. He tore the damned thing off it like it had burned him and threw it right in Kurama’s face.

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad,” she muttered, wrapping the fabric around herself like a makeshift-cloak and bolding on tight, “my hairs covering me. And you’re just a kid, anyways. What do you have against nudity?”

“It  _ is  _ that bad! Girls have cooties!”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow, as she wrapped the blanket around her body, typing it at the top like a makeshift cloak, “you think  _ I  _ have  _ cooties _ ?” She was a bit too amused at the idea for her own good, quirking a foxy grin as she ogled at the blushing five-year-old.

“Well,” the boy looked like a damned idiot, standing there with a toe nudged innocently into the ground and his hands covering his eyes like a scared child… er, well, he was one of those, actually, “maybe… I dunno how cooties work!”

She chuckled lightly, “I can assure you I don't have any. I’m an adult, and adults don't have these…  _ cooties _ ,” whatever they were- she didn't actually know that well, though she suspected it was something made up by shy boys and crushing girls. Innocent little humans who didn’t understand human sexuality yet, “and you can look. It's okay now.”

“Really?” Naruto peeked from his hands and gasped in relief.

Then, he was running. Pouncing, really, like a little wildcat on it’s prey- his little dirty, sticky hands wrapped around her stomach and Kurama fell to the floor for the second time that day. Just… just cause he took her by surprise! Of course! She laughed slightly, overjoyed at the complete  _ realness  _ that came from the vast stimuli surrounding her- despite how disgruntled she was to have a child latching onto her.

Inside the seal, everything was made up of the  _ subconscious _ . Touching things felt distant, fuzzy, unreal. It was nothing like reality, the light scent of musk (and asbestos) in the air, the warmth of Naruto's body as he giggled and hugged her tighter. The soft cotton of his sweater as she bunched it between her fists, laughing even more at the wooly, soft sensation. How long had it been since she had felt something soft? Warm? Probably not since Kushina’s death… and then several decades before meeting her.

The warm sound of his giggles, and her own mixing in.

_ Fuck.  _

She had forgotten how good it felt to be  _ free.  _ Even if her soul was still trapped inside the boy, and she had her heart chained to the obligation and memories of Kushina. For at least a small moment, she was  _ free _ .

And she reveled in it.

The tapping of the rain against the child’s window was a calming sound, a soft sattaco that filled the air with the refreshing scent of rain. The crackle of thunder did nothing to stop her and Naruto’s laughs and cheers as the evening began to fade into the night, darkness descending on the apartment as neither of them bothered to turn on the lights.

She loved it.

The smell of ozone in the air and the small pocket of warmth that she had found her shelter from the storm. Naruto hugged her tighter, and despite herself, Kurama couldn't help but return it- desperate to feel this kind of warmth again.

  
  


More than anything, she enjoyed knowing that this was the first day of her new life.

And if Naruto was a part of it?

She found herself minding just a little bit less.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she noticed when she came back to consciousness was the kink in her neck- but as soon as she noticed it, her chakra was already working its magic and making the damn thing disappear completely.

The second thing she noticed was the warm weight settled on her stomach. She blinked, yawning tiredly and running a hand through her hair as the other crept to the warmth, experimentally touching it.

Huh, it was soft. 

Hair- she realized. She started to run her fingers through it, loving the feeling of soft strands bending under her fingers. It reminded her of when Matatabi had brought a stray kitten to the shrine they had inhabited so, so very long ago. That kitten had always been so warm and lovely… a mess, but of course, she had made Matatabi take care of everything since it was her damn cat in the first place…

Then the poor thing died of old age. Of course, it did; mortals always had a finite life span, and quite often, it was far too short.

Matatabi had been so upset, not ever leaving realized anything had been wrong with the cat (Kurama had secretly healed it several times… but there was only so much she could have done to keep the clock from striking twelve.) Matatabi had felt so betrayed when Kurama told her that… that there was nothing they could do, while she tried. In the end, she had had runoff… 

_ Kurama had never seen her again.  _

At least not in person. Matatabi had run off to the mountains; and when Kurama had finally gotten captured and sealed, her lonely sister had been second. Her darling little sister. So brave and courageous, loving and caring for so many animals… so spunky and sassy and catty when she wanted to be. So young, so precious.

So undeserving of being Kumo’s slave.

She had grown into a fine young woman. And her Jinchuuriki (Nagito? Or… something close to that-) too, was reported to be quite the lovely kitten, kind and brave and compassionate. Kurama was happy for her, to find some form of happiness among the abysmal fate they all shared.

Kurama looked down and smiled bitterly, staring at the hand she had pushed through Naruto’s bright blonde locks.

She had that- with Kushina. The loving, kind, courageous Kushina, who so achingly reminded her of Matatabi. Spunky and catty, impossibly graceful, yet rowdy. Compassionate and kind. Loving of anything that crossed their paths.

_ And now she was gone, too. _

_ But… _

The boy groaned, stuffing his face further into Kurama’s stomach before realizing that she wasn’t actually a pillow. He rose his head in confusion before his bright blue eyes cleared and he gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. No human had ever smiled at her like that before, with such unabashed kindness and adoring. Not even… Kushina…

_ Now, she had Naruto. _

(Maybe… Kushina, knew exactly what she was doing when he forced Kurama into this.)

“Good morning, Kurama!” the boy cheered, his smile toothy with a few holes. Right, he had lost one of his bottom teeth the other week. It made him look… like a deranged little chipmunk. 

Humans were so weird. Growing in  _ new teeth. _

She sat up, and Naruto slid off of her and on the floor with a slight  _ thump,  _ his arms still tight around her middle. She cleared her throat, adjusting the blanket-cloak around her chest.

“Um, yes, good morning to you, Naruto. Can you get off of me?”

The boy protested a bit but did as he was told- becoming rather awkward as he nudged his toes into the ground and sniffed.

“What is it?”

“I, um…” he twiddled his fingers, “breakfast. I don't know how to cook…”

Right, he was a child and lacked all of the basic human needs to survive. God, why did she get stuck with him?

(She didn't know how to cook, either!)

How the hell did Sarutobi ever agree to let him live alone? He clearly wasn't capable of looking after himself.

“Yes,” she agreed, “people… need food…” 

_ She  _ did not. She was a creature almost completely made of raw energy; chakra. In order to regain her strength, she simply needed to rest, take in nature chakra, and allow her own reservoir to refill itself. Not that she had ever been tired to the point of needing to do all that- but it served her point.

She had never eaten before. And didn't understand much surrounding it; but if it was something that Naruto needed to survive… then she had to understand it real fucking quick.

“Um, okay- where do you keep your food?” she asked, looking around.

There had to be  _ something  _ he could eat for now, until she could learn more about how food worked to better help him in the future, when she wasn't so blind and caught off guard. Like a fish out of water. Or, like a fox out of its den.

“The kitchen,” Naruto answered, grabbing her hand (warm- way, way to warm. And soft. And slightly sticky… she knew it! Sticky human child hands!) - what _ the fuck? _

__ Why was he grabbing her hand? Did she look like a mom to him? Wait… don't answer that. He led her through the short hallway into another room, one with several human-applications in it that's the only vaguely knew the use of.

The refrigerator made things cold, and the stove made things hot. Food, presumably. The temperature was important when it came to food? Probably. Kushina had _liked food…_ but when did Kurama ever pay attention to Kushina taking care of her _bodily functions_?

Humans were disgusting. And she wanted no part of that.

(Now she was paying for it. In the form of a child that also didn't know anything about human’s needs or functions. Great.)

They would need to go to the library again, and see if there were any books on… food. And other human necessities. Like clothes? Um, what else was there? Toilets. Naruto had one, she thought. Showers- but he also had one. Uh. Was there anything else?

She didn't think so… which meant that they were off to a good start! Kind of.  
“Food… okay...” she opened the fridge and was blasted with cold air- hey, she remembered that right. Good. She sniffed, smelling a random variety of smells from the, presumably, food inside. Some sweet. Savoury. Something smells… rotten, could she say? They would definitely have to clean this out later.

If only Matatabi was here. She knew how to care for animals… and humans were just semi-intelligent animals, right? Maybe she could ask her for some tips later… actually, she could suspect many of her siblings knowing more about humans than she did. Saiken, Kokoku… it would be good to get in contact.

(They’d probably laugh at her. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, trying to raise a human child? Even she thought it sounded like a joke...and it was  _ her life _ .)

“What…” she stared at some of the things littering the shelving units of the fridge, curious at what they could possibly be. She remembered a few from Kushina, but honestly never paid much attention to any of her eating habits. It was boring, and unimportant, and didn’t pertain to her in any way whatsoever. She didn't need to- at the time.

Now her ignorance was coming to hit her in the ass.

“What do you like to eat?” she asked, hoping for some more information to work with. She was smart, she could figure something out if given enough resources and clues. 

If not- she could always try to find something premade and take him out to… what did they call the places that made food for you? Restaurants? Sounded right. She could take him to one of those.

“Ramen!”

“... ramen, huh?” she actually… remembered that name! It was one of Kushina’s favourite foods. Some kind of soup, right? And soup… was a liquid-food. 

“Is that your favourite?” she asked, a sad smile forming on her face. She remembered, vaguely, that Kushina always went to this specific ramen shop with Minato… she had no idea what it was called or what it looked like, but…

“I love Ichiraku!”

That was it.

That was exactly-fucking it.

Her heart hurt. Looking at the little boy smiling up at her with such intense eyes, with a grin so large it  _ undoubtedly  _ was starting to hurt his cheeks. She smiled too, but it was a lonely, bitter thing cultivated from days being hated and then loved and hated once more. Cultivated from the years of grief for her previous jailor, who had managed to worm her way into Kurama’s heart.

He looked so goddamn similar to Kushina. So much so that she felt the very essence at the core of herself ache from the loss… even though she already had five years to grieve and move on, it was still so, so fresh in her heart. Five years was very little time to a being who had been alive for thousands. 

“How about you show me it, then? As a celebration treat for you learning the jutsu?”

“Okay!” Naruto yipped happily rushing around the room as he pulled on a jacket and tucked his feet into his shoes, before he looked up at her with wide eyes, “you don't have any money! Or clothes!”

Ah, right. She had neither of those things. Unlike food, Kurama had at least a fair understanding of how human currency worked (she had a good idea how most human-related things worked… so long as they didn’t involve disgusting human bodies); different pieces of paper had different numbers written on them that corresponded with values. Items for purchase were also labelled with numbers, and you had to give the right amount of numbered paper to receive the item.

She didn't have any. She was a demon who lived in the subconscious of a five-year-old.

“I do not,” she shuffled, “but I need those things, don’t I?” she laughed a bit.

Human culture was rather strange, and would take some getting used to, but…

Naruto eagerly grabbed her hand, grinning, and reached over to pull a little frog-shaped wallet from his table, “I can pay! I have lots and lots of money from Jiji!”

“And what about my clothes?” she asked with a smile, “I can't walk around in a towel, can I?”

“That's gross!” Naruto shouted, proving her point, “you need clothes, Kurama! You silly Kurama!” He giggled, “people wear clothes.”

“Yes… people do wear clothes,” she laughed lightly back.

Maybe getting used to human culture wouldn't be so hard, if… if she had this little human to help her. How pitiful was it, for her, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, to receive help from a child. But, well, she wasn’t in a position to deny any help, was she?

“How about I give you an important mission, Naruto,” she bent down to reach his eye level.

“Mission?” the boy was vibrating from excitement, “what mission? I want a mission!”

“Okay, but you need to pay really close attention, okay? This is a very important mission; the fate of your ramen is on the line!”

Naruto gasped. Kurama inwardly preened; Son Goku had always been a sucker for these kinds of things, making him feel whatever she wanted him to do was far more important than it was. For an excitable boy overeager to please like Naruto; the trick worked just as well.

“I’ll pay attention! I will, I will!” He bounced, excitedly grabbing her blanket and nearly tearing the poor thing off, “what is it?! What's the mission?”

“Okay,” she held a finger to his lips, “listen carefully; I want you to go buy me some clothes, okay?’

His face immediately fell, “huh, clothes? That's boring!”

She frowned, flicking his nose in a slight taste of respiration, “I can't go get ramen with you if I don't have any clothes, can I? So that's important. And don't you think it would be fun to pick something out for me?”

The boy’s frown turned to a mischievous grin, and Kurama regretted those last few words. While she didn't overly care what she looked like, or what humans thought of her- she still understood that it was important that nobody paid any attention to her being around Naruto. At least for now, when she had yet to decide on an exact course of action. She had to be incontinence couscous, especially within a shinobi village. 

“But-” she hissed, pinching Naruto’s cheek and turning his head to look her in the eyes, “nothing crazy, okay? I want a plain cloak, pants, and sandals.”

“That makes it boring again!”

“Do you understand, Naruto? This is  _ very important;  _ you do want to go get ramen with me, right?”

“Yeah! I want ramen with Kurama!” He sniffed, “I understand! Can I go now?”

“Well then, you’ll just have to go fast then, huh? Since I need those clothes  _ before  _ we get ramen.”

And once she had some clothes, she would be able to go out and procure more. 

Naruto scurried out of the apartment like the reaper was on his tail- trailing along his little frog-wallet with him. Kurama sat back, running her fingers through her hair with a hiss. It was tangled and matted and far, far too long. How the hell did Kushina ever fight with this much hair? Kurama knew that the second she got into a battle it would start bothering her.

She searched the apartment but didn't find anything of significance. No scissors, or even kunai. Just little cooking knives in the kitchen, all of which we’re dulled, probably because they belonged to an unsupervised five-year-old. Kurama settled for using some bandage rolls from the first aid kit to tie her mane up in a messy bun, huffing as some of her choppy bangs came free; but there wasn't much she could do.

Naruto was gone for maybe ten minutes when he came bursting back into the room, huffing and puffing with a victorious grin on his face and a bundle of clothes in his hands. He bounced over to Kurama and very proudly held out his offering, which she eagerly took.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, moving into the bathroom to change.

Naruto ended up disobeying her slightly, having procured a woolly orange cloak that was anything but subtle, but it wasn’t like some kind of costume or some other ridiculous article of clothing, so it would do for the time being. He also grabbed some black pants that were far too big for her, but thankfully had a tie so that she could tighten them, and a simple blank tank, also too big, but it wouldn't visible under the cloak, anyways. So she just tucked it into the pants and tried to keep her wits about her when she stepped outside. The standard blue shinobi sandals were also a bit too big, but the straps were adequate enough in keeping them on her feet.

All in all, she wasn’t angry at it. The orange looked a little ridiculous, especially considering that she already had a wild mane of shocking orange hair, but that was fine.

“Thank you Naruto,” she said as she came out of the bathroom, remembering how much Saiken had soared on her praise. From the delighted look on Naruto’s face, it seemed like he was similar, “why don't we go get that ramen now. Do you still have money?” if not, she knew she could nick some off of someone.

Naruto would disapprove, but did that really mean anything to her? Kushina would also have disapproved, but she wasn't here anymore and couldn't stop Kurama.

Besides, almost everyone in Konoha deserved it for being an ass to a little boy.

“Yes!” Naruto puffed out his cheeks, “didn’t I tell you? I saved  _ lots! _ I wanna buy the ramen! Me!”

She laughed at his enthusiasm, and for some reason, a flash of a younger Son Goku entered her mind; the both of them in their human forms, travelling through Stone country on their way to pick up Kokou, who had gone off exploring and got lost. He was so adamant on being the one to find her, because Kurama ‘tried her best and he wanted to, to.’ The pout on his little face at the time was adorable.

“Cute,” she commented, ruffling his hair as a true smile forced its devilish way onto her face. 

“Not cute!” Naruto huffed, desperately trying to push her hand away, “ _ cool _ . And strong…!” He mumbled.

Which only made her smile even more, because, well, that was exactly the reaction that Son Goku often gave her whenever she teased him like that. They were so alike… Naruto was so similar to many of her siblings, so much so that it hurt.

Maybe Kushina was the one who made her agree to this… but she thought… Naruto deserved it, more than just as Kushina’s promise. Just because Naruto was so similar to her siblings- and Kurama knew she didn't have the heart to abandon anyone like that.

Goddamned humans making her sentimental. 

“Of course,” she smiled, grabbing his sweater and tugging him towards the door, “why don't you show me to the ramen place you like so much? I want to try it.” Especially after how much Kushina loved it.

Naruto cried out in delight at the notion and grabbed her hand, small and warm and comforting in her own.

They rushed outside- it was early winter, and in Fire Country that meant the snow was slowly disappearing little by little and that evening were often filled with flurries of rain and snow. She remembered how it had last night, and today there was a light, wet snowfall. She smiled, not caring about the cold and instead focusing on the warmth of Naruto’s hand in her own.

It had felt odd before, but she slowly found herself growing used to it. It wasn't so bad… even if his hands were soft and squishy and surely far too easy to crush if she just exerted her hand a tiny little bit more… Kurama just smiled and followed along with his tugging.

“We’re here!” Naruto shouted happily, pulling even harder to bring her under the little roof of the tiny shack-of-a-restaurant. Even though they were basically still outside, the heat of the stove and the salty smell of ramen immediately began to warm her up, and Kurama couldn't find any of the energy to oppose the warm aura of the place.

“Naruto-kun!” a middle-aged man smile, leaning over the counter to preen at the boy, “what brings you here today? A large miso?”

“With pork!” Naruto held up his wallet, showing off his neat stack of cash.

“Coming right up,” the man grinned to the boy before his eyes flickered downward- latching onto Kurama’s hand, intertwined with Naruto’s. They stayed there for a moment, bewildered.

Then his eyes trailed up her arm before settling on her face, and Kurama almost snarled at the surprised, cautious look the man gave her as if he hadn’t even noticed her when they entered, and instead just focused on Naruto. Now that he did see her, the friendly attitude from before seemed to shift. Not by much, but just enough for her fine senses to grasp to it and her hackles to rise.

“Who's this?” he asked, avoiding her gaze and speaking only to the child. Kurama snarled but hid it when Naruto looked up at her with an adorable amount of pride in his features.

Oh, fuck, he was going to introduce her. And he… didn't know who she actually was, or that everyone in his city wanted her dead. Or that she still had yet to figure out a neatly-twined cover story for her being here. There was always the truth, but… well, that was ludicrous to think of telling!

“This is Kurama! My new friend! She said she's gonna take care of me”

“Take…  _ care  _ of you, huh? Your friend?” his voice was jolly, but there was a glint of suspicion in his eyes that they both knew Naruto wouldn't be able to pick up on.

Naruto practically floated over to a seat and hopped up, initiating Kurama to do the same.

“I…” the fuck should she tell him? What was a suitable cover story that would make it unsuspicious for her to hang around the village’s  _ Jinchuuriki _ ? The only person in Konoha guarded the same as the Hokage?!

(Though, come to think of it, she didn't sense any ANBU on guard right now. Hm, maybe Konoha didn't care for it's Jinhcuuriki as much as she thought?)

The truth certainly wasn’t an option. And saying she was Kushina’s  _ friend  _ wasn't going to cut it; it wasn’t enough of a reason. Lots of people in this village were her friends, yet even those who knew who Naruto actually didn't step in to help him (specifically, a certain silver-haired student came to her mind.)

She didn't really want to go down this path, but it seemed like claiming to be a relative was the best plan. Really, it was the only plan that might work. Since, well, nobody but a relative could reasonably step up to raise the child.

“Kurama Uzumaki,” she introduced herself, smiling as politely as she could, “I’m his mother’s cousin,” that was a good term, right? Cousin… She remembered Kushina mentioning having cousins to Minato, but that many of them died while the rest of the Uzumaki were killed, “I came to Konoha because I heard Kushina had a child… and I ended up finding  _ him _ ,” she gestured to Naruto, who was looking up at her in awe.

“Uzumaki, huh?” the man paused for a moment, seeming to take in the two of them before nodding, “Naruto, you like her, yeah?”

“I do!” the boy sang- thank god, he was a gullible fool with a heart far too large for the treatment he received, “she's real nice to me! She said we could get ramen for breakfast!”

The man chuckled, “and you came here? Alright, my boy, how about I give the two of you a bowl on the house?”

On… the house? Like- they would eat up there? This wasn’t even a house… and it was cold outside! She… didn’t really get human-stuff. They were weird.

Naruto cheered- so it must have been a good thing, she supposed. 

“What can I get you?” The man leaned over the counter, smiling kindly wrinkles crowning around his eyes, “I’m Teuchi, by the way. Owner of Ichiraku ramen. That there is Ayame, my daughter. We’ve known Naruto-kun a long time.”

“I love ramen!” the boy giggled shared his opinion, “it's warm and salty!”

Kurama snorted and patted his head.

“So?’

“So?” she looked back at him, confused.

“Your food?”

Ah, food. She had… never tried before. Kushina had tried a few times to get her to eat- but food in the subconscious was weird, and not… well, real. Though Kurama did remember Shukaku and Gyuki enjoying food before, and eventually getting the rest of their siblings to try. Not that Kurama ever participated; far too worried about more important things than trying human culture.

This, though, was relaxed. And different. She scented the air and found something in her humanoid body stirring at the salty smell of the broth, and the alluring scent of the meat. Her eyes flickered over to the menu and she scrutinized it.

“Um… pork ramen, then.” 

“Alright! Ayame, you heard that?”

“On it, dad!” the young girl called back, already working on pouring the broth into bowls as Teuchi began preparing some meats. 

“Have you ever had ramen before?” Naruto asked, seeing her confused expression.

“Oh, um, no…” Kurama’s eyes flickered away, “I have only eaten simple foods.”

“Never… had ramen?! Old man, get us our food quickly! Kurama-chan’s never had ramen before!”

…

_ Chan…? _

“What did you just call me?” she huffed, grabbing Naruto’s ear and pulling it gently, “chan? I’m older than you! Naruto- _ chan _ ”

“Let go, Kurama-obba-chan!”

“That's not any better!”

“Now now,” the man chuckled, putting two steaming bowls down in front of them, “no need to fight when there's food around, ne? Why don't the two of you relax… and, hey, tell me something about yourself… Kurama-san, was it?”

“Yeah,” she snorted, letting go of Naruto as he quickly broke his little eating-sticks in half and began stuffing food in his mouth, happily, She smiled gruffly, “not that there's much to know.”

“Is that so?” Teuchi smiled, leaning against the counter. He wasn't pressing, but he was certainly interested, and Kurama suspected it was because the man had a protective streak for Naruto. She looked down at the blond… so sweet, naive. He was a good kid, really, and she understood the need to be protective of him.

Just not from  _ Kurama. _

She was not looking to harm Kushina’s son in any way. She may have been lying about who she was, but she didn't lie about her intentions to take care of him.

“Yeah, Kurama! I wanna know about you, too!”

She sighed, breaking her own sticks and stirring the ramen, studying it. Noodles, vegetables, meat… she recognized a few of the things from Naruto’s fridge. The savoury smell of it activated something in her bodily instincts- making her mouthwatering with desire, but she held herself back from tasting it… not that she was scared of trying new things! But, uh… she remembered in the back of her mind that, according to human manners, you weren’t supposed to speak when you ate.

“I was born… far away from here, in the land of Whirlpools,” she began lying, of course, but not all of it would be lies. In the future, she would either be confronted by Naruto, or confess the truth on her own, and she couldn't have too many lies to explain, “I was born to a large family; with a single father and eight siblings.”

Naruto’s eyes popped out of his head, “ _ eight  _ siblings?! That many?!”

She laughed, “I suppose it should be nine, but my older brother died when I was young,” the ten-tails.

She didn't remember much of the time she spent with him, having died by the Sage’s hand to help Kurama and the rest of the Bijuu… but she had heard the stories that the Sage had spoken to her, late in the night. Warnings, to never turn out like the insane, power-hungry creature that it was. She shivered at the thought of nightmares from when she was just a pup… but…

(She couldn't help but remember the few good memories she had of him, too.)

“That left me to be the eldest- and our father… passed shortly after our birth. He was a loving man but left far too quickly. I was left to raise all the others, with only my first youngest brother to help me.”

She sighed. Her family was… complicated, a mess. Similar to the Uzumaki… similar enough that her truth was perfect for her cover of lies. Naruto whined and hugged her, and she patted his head.

“The invasion of Uzu hit us hard. We were scattered to many different countries, just barely surviving and hiding. Sometimes I would live with my siblings, but usually we were separated from each other…”

She remembered those days very fondly. Travelling with Son in the mountain forests, searching and eventually living with Kokou for several years. Her and Gyuki raising Saiken and Isobu at the same time, before Isobou decided to settle in a cozy swamp and finally become independent. Her adventures with Matatabi as the girl tried to lead her on a quest to find as many cute animals as possible- and damn did that shrine fill up with them. They eventually had an entire pack of elk living in their backyard! Shukaku's descent into madness as he roamed the dessert with her- and while it had been a gritty, overly-long stay in the desert, they still had fun. Kurama still remembered the little cave they had spent months in. And that time Shuaku drank the cactus juice… or when Chomie had visited. For an hour. And promptly ran from the desert as fast as he could.

And then a few years, when they were all still young and vulnerable when they had all been together. The nine of them. She remembered those days the most fondly; even if she and Gyuki were over their heads in raising the younger demons.

She sighed. Naruto's hands tightened around her stomach, and the ramen guy looked regretful of prodding. She just smiled, patting Naruto’s head to comfort him just as much as his own warm hug had comforted her.

“We have all either been drafted into a specific army or have become missing-nin. Some of my siblings still live together… but I was left on my own,” Gyuki and Matatabi, Son and Kokou- they were the luckiest. To be on agreeable terms with their Jinchuuriki, and two of them not contained to any village! Her, Chomei, and Shukaku were all confined to children- so at least she had that connection to her siblings. 

“Luckily, we all remain in contact with each other, though we do not speak often. I know that they’re all safe…” she smiled at her own little lie, and Naruto cheered, happy for some bit of good news, “that lead me to search for more members of the Uzumaki clan; starting with the relatives I remember. Me and Kushina were close, having sent some letters to each other after I had heard her name through the Bingo book as a Konoha shinobi. She… had told me she was married, and pregnant,” she squeezed Naruto harder, and he shuffled in her hold, but didn't protest, “I was halfway across the world when I got the letter and started travelling back…”

“Kushina, hm?” Teuchi commented offhandedly, eyes sparkling as he eyed Naruto.

Fuck. Shit, fuck, ass. She… how the hell could she forget that nobody knew who the hell his parents were? Kushina was well-known to be the wife of the Fourth Hokage, and so… she had just split one of Konoha’s biggest secrets; that the Fourth had a son and an heir. 

Well, there wasn’t much she do now besides slitting the man’s throat; but he clearly cared for Naruto, and Naruto liked the man in return, so she couldn't do that. Naruto needed any measly friends he could make. She just had to hope that his loyalty to Naruto was stronger than any use he could get from the information… and if it wasn't?

Well, she was the Kyuubi-fucking-Kitsune. Anything the world threw at her, she would fight. There were only two men in the entire world that she had ever feared, and one of them had been forgiven in the end. 

She wasn't scared. Nothing short of Madara Uchiha could scare her. And even then; she was more angry at the man than fearful.

_ (Lying, manipulative bastard… broke her trust… she would show him!) _

“When I got here… well,  _ she  _ wasn’t here,” Kurama winced, looking away as Naruto peered up at her, eyes wide and a bit too shimmery with wetness. She coughed into her hand, “I eventually tracked down Naruto- and, well, it was just him. I… I dunno, fuck,” she scratched the back of her neck, “family is important to me. I don't care if he's my… whatever the hell you call your cousin's son- he's family. So I wanna help him.”

She finally made eye contact with Naruto.

And, fuck. The kid was grinning ear to ear.

“Kurama!” he launched himself up and clung to her neck in a tight hug, nuzzling his cheek against hers and squealing, “you’re my family!”

“Yeah, yeah, kid,” she huffed, a small, watery smile on her face as she tried to frown, pushing Naruto back into his seat, “eat your ramen.”

“You too! Kurama, you haven't even touched it!”

Kurama turned back to her soup, vaguely noting that the server was helping another customer, a small, genuine smile on his face. He winked and Kurama and she huffed, fumbling with the sticks and eyeing how Naruto was holding them. She sloppily picked up some noodles and dangled them above her bowl, broth dripping down onto the counter.

“Yum!” Naruto cheered, slurping up his own, soup splashing against his cheeks… messy. Kurama hated dirty things.

She eyed her own food with disdain. She didn't need to eat to survive! Did she have to do this?!

But… fuck, the kid was looking at her so eagerly; damn him and asking if she ever had ramen before! He was totally expecting her to eat some!

Kurama sucked in a breath and pushed the food into her mouth- finding that there was no possible way to eat it with any form of grace, and immediately began slurping them in a desperate attempt to stop them from dangling from her mouth. 

The savoury blend of the salty broth and soft, mild flavours of the noodles immediately hit her tongue. The vegetables were between soft and hard, and the meat was delicately seasoned, soaking up the broth for extra flavour. She paused, taking in the fireworks of sensations that exploded in her brain- and she could physically  _ feel  _ the dopamine being released and pumped into her nervous system, buzzing in her chest and tingling all the way to her toes.

The fuck… was this shit?

Was this what eating was like?! 

“You like it?!” the boy was on the edge of his seat, face practically smushed against her own, “it’s my favourite food! Ramen is so great!”

Kurama didn't even bother replying, instead of going in for another bite.

She definitely had to tell others about this. They’d go nuts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy scenes between Naruto and Kurama! Good feels for a Friday night as I'm chilling after work. Ya, I know it's a bit late into the day, but I had to work this evening so I just that justifies it, huh?

After breakfast, Naruto had taken it upon himself to start a tour of Konoha, because, well:  _ you haven't been here before, right? That means I can still show you around! Uzumaki style! _

Not that the boy really knew anything about being an Uzumaki, though he had grown extremely attached to the name after finding out he wasn't alone with having it. Even without growing up in an Uzumaki household, he was doing a fine job with his own natural personality and monstrous chakra reserves; now they just had to get him onto sealing and chakra-chains, which were both abilities that Kushina had, that was probably dormant in Naruto’s genes.

But training could wait a few more years. He was still just a wee child, and Kurama was intent on giving him as normal of a childhood as she possibly could. He deserved it, after what had happened to his parents.

Naruto’s hand was snug in hers and he pulled her around the winding, nonsensical streets of Konoha. If there was one thing she had to admit, it was how huge Konoha was. Or, maybe it just seemed so much bigger because she was in her humanoid form, and not her giant demon form… 

Either way, the city was sprawling and packed with humans like it was a den of cockroaches. Many of them were giving her weird stares, whispering,  _ who is the woman with the demon child?  _ And the like. She pretended not to hear them- for the human’s sake.

She already knew that, in a day or two, word would spread to the wrong places and she would have ninjas crawling up her ass trying to see just who the hell she was. At least she had a semi-solid cover story, that was as much truth as it was lies. The only problem was concerning her genes if the humans decided to perform some actual tests on her to determine the validity of her statements.

If worse came to worst, she would nab the boy and run- probably to Kumo, she thought. That was her backup. Perhaps before that, she could try speaking to Sarutobi… telling her story, and her relationship with Kushina… maybe, in the time that she had been napping, Kushina had mentioned her to some people other than Minato. Either about the living cousins or about her friendship with the Kyuubi. Kurama could work with either… maybe… 

And if she couldn’t, well, Kurama had a bit of a silver tongue. And also she was a pretty fast runner; that helped.

“This is the store that I bought your clothes in… and, um, that's the store that I like to buy snacks from… this store sells that nice spicy cup-ramen that the ladies at the orphanage made for me, and, um…”

Naruto was a cute kid. Even she, a fucking demon, could admit that. He pointed at the various places in the marketplace, explaining a little memory or fact about each and every one as they passed, finger pointing excitedly and mouth yapping. His eyes glittered with pure joy as he turned back to look at her, and it truly amazed her at how much happiness the boy could get simply from being around her. 

She was a vile and cruel thing, raised on hatred and blood and bare-bones survival. She had failed to raise many of her siblings properly, and she was the reason why their father had died. She had destroyed this village, and she had indirectly killed both of his parents.

And yet, simply speaking to her was like the greatest joy he had ever felt.

That…

Was also her fault. It was because of her that the people in this village hated him. He was the son of their former leader; and if he wasn’t her vessel, he would be treated like a King among these people.

He would have been honoured and respected and loved.

Not  _ hated _ .

And no matter what, Kurama knew that whatever kindness her cold heart could afford for him would never be as warm or compassionate or filling as the love that his own fellow humans would have provided. By being with her, he was losing.

Yet… here she was.

Kurama was a selfish creature; she always knew that, had never tried to hide it. She was here to fulfill Kushina’s wish, but she also knew that she was here for  _ herself _ . Clinging to Naruto because he had the face of her best friend and the traits of many of her dear siblings.

He was a reminder of what she had lost. And a way, somehow, to regain those things. For her own benefit.

That was it.

An yet…

“Oh, a park-” she suddenly said, memories flickered back to the many times Naruto came here.

Her memories of his own life were… sadly foggy. Kushina's death had taken a toll on her, a painful, tremendous one that had left her grieving for years. The attack on Konoha, sealing, and the control of the Sharingan had taken its own toll, physically, wearing her down and leaving her unable to pay attention to the life of her new obligation. She had spent as much of those five years grieving as she did sleep, trying to recover her strength to beat the seal and reach Naruto.

But this… she remembered this. Knew this.  _ Despised  _ this.

This was the park where the other children had shunned him; many times over.

This was a park where Naruto had come to play, but yet had never found fun.

That wouldn't be happening today. In fact, Kurama was inclined to make sure it would never happen again.

“Oh,” the boy seemed slightly saddened by the appearance of the area, drooping, hand limp in her own. His sunshine hair loses some of its luster- and for some reason, the dramatic change in attitude reminded her of Hashirama.

Kurama tried her best to put on an only semi-murderous smile, and she took the role of tugging on Naruto’s hand, as gently as she physically could, “Let's go play, shall we?”

Naruto looked at the park for a moment, then to her. A grin split on his face and suddenly he was racing forward, hand still tightly clutched in her own and fiercely dragging her along, lest she trip from the surprising force. Kids were resilient, weren’t they? She hadn’t realized until now.

“Play!” Naruto cheered, laughing and giggling as he jumped into the sand pit, happily swishing around as if the snow and the rain weren't even trickling down, dampening the mood. Kurama stood on the edge of the park, smiling.

“What should we play, Naruto?” she asked, his attitude infectious and stirring up memories of simpler times, when she and her siblings were younger.

They always liked to play at a certain, hidden lake in River country… it had a beautiful waterfall and high cliffs that they liked to jump off of… they made competitions of who could splash more water… Gyuki, of course, always won. She always swore he was using his control over water to win, and he would deny it. She found Gyuki and Isobu conniving one night… and the next day suddenly Isobou was the new best ats palshing.

It was a conspiracy her and Matatbi had never been able to prove.

She missed being a kid. A sad smile spread across her face, but it only hardened her conviction to give Naruto the best childhood she possibly could.

“Ninja!”

Ninja, huh? Five years old, and already idiziling a life of killing and obedience. It irked her a bit, but she already knew that Konoha (and any village, really) would set him on that path. Being a Jinchuuriki predetermined his future; even if he ran away to avoid becoming legalized Shinobi, it would still be necessary for him to learn how to fight and kill to preserve his own life.

That was simply the nature of what he was, and what he would become.

But she would be here, helping him. Many Jinchuuriki of the past - and even quite a few now - didn't have that luxury. Neither of her two previous vessels had that; for as much as Kushina had become her friend, they had only become like that when Kushina had passed the part of her life where she was flinging herself into impossible missions day after day. There was never a time when she ever truly  _ needed  _ her help.

Kurama grinned, “okay, then… how about you be the confident, strong ninja- and I’ll be the  _ scary  _ villain, ne?” she wiggled her clawed fingers, making a mockery of being intimidating.

Naruto giggled, “Kurama! You're not scared?”

She actually felt offended.

“Not scary, huh?!” she reached out and poked him in the belly, hard enough to push him a bit but not hard enough to actually hurt. Naruto giggled, shoving at her hands.

“Yeah!” he dared, sounding far more confident than he really was or what was healthy, considering just who he was talking to.

She let a malicious grin slid across her features, and chuckled when Naruto’s eyes popped in their sockets, “you better run, because I eat little Shinobi like you for breakfast!”

He giggle-screeched and rushed to the park, climbing up a weird assortment of bars to get to a solid black platform, staring down at her like he was a ninja stuck in a tree, watching it’s enemy. She laughed, stomping underneath the platform and sticking her fingers through the holes at the bottom to nudge at his feet. Naruto screeched again, scrambling across the platform.

She grabbed some of the barred-railings on the side of the platform as she jumped, easily hosting herself so she could crouch on top of it and leaned over her prey- er, the child she was fostering. Pretending to be the… what was it, second cousin, or something - of-

He actually screamed this time- but she could sense the bubble of delight that arose from it as he skitterd away, just out of reach as she moved to grab him.

“I told you that I’m super strong, Naruto-chan,” she teasingly sang, hopping down onto the platform, “what are you going to do, Shinobi?”

She stomped after him as Naruto rushed the slide, slipping down it. Kurama ducked in after him, sliding down faster than he could get off so that she scooped him up on his way down. He giggled and squirmed in her hold, ‘punching’ her so lightly that she could barely feel it; he was holding back, obviously. Even as he continued to squirm and laugh, “let go! You evil… guy!”

She reached the bottom of the slide and Naruto, the tricky little devil, attached his little fingers to her sides, wiggling them around and causing her body to jolt-

She burst out laughing from the sensation wriggiling to escape the tiny hands and forcing down her instincts to  _ slay  _ the damned thing that dared touch her- because this was Kushina's son, and the little ball of sunshine that accepted him into his life after a simple conversation. The child that called her nice and his family and squeezed her with all his might when he thought she was upset.

She had known the kid for a damned week, and she already knew that she was falling for his wild, reckless charms. Anybody who met the kid did- he just had a certain gravity to him that pulled people in.

And Kurama wasn't resistant to it.

He jumped from her grip and dashed off the slide, working fast and picking up a handful of sand- careful not to throw it directly in her face, but rather at the ground between them, creating a mini-smoke-screen as he ran to the other side of the park. He jumped and his little hands gripped a handle of some sort that  _ moved  _ with his weight, allowing him to glide in the air to a new platform.

“You think you can run that easily?” she barked, getting up and storming through the lingering sand, “foolish shinobi! You can't run from me!” she stomped slowly, allowing him time to, well, actually run away.

Naruto yelped, “I’m… gonna climb away! Into the trees!” He declared (even though there weren’t any trees; but then again, wasn’t that the point of pretending?), hopping up to the rungs of the bars before him- that formed a neat little line. He swung from bar to bar like a damned monkey, and she quickly caught up to him.

Naruto screeched as she latched onto his midsection in a warm hug, her face pressed against his back, “not if I get you first!”

He giggled and wriggle around on the bars, trying to kick his feet up to get away. She took her revenge, doing whatever human-trick he did on her earlier that caused the horrible laughing-flinching reaction. It still chilled her bones. The hell was that? And why did she not know that her body had such a fatal mechanism?!

Suddenly, a chill swept through her body and her hackles instinctually rose. Her head swivelled towards the perceived danger- and there she saw them.

Two Uchiha children. Staring at her. 

She swallowed thickly, and Naruto stopped giggling at her very abrupt change.

“... Kurama?” he asked, wriggling around uncomfortably, unlike with the joy he had before.

She didn't respond, eyes locked onto the two children- and she the stillness of Naruto between her arms, and that could only mean that  _ she  _ was the one who was shaking.

“Is she okay?” the little boy - around Naruto’s age, she was sure - asked the older one… who couldn't have been much older than… fifteen? She wasn’t very good at judging human-ages, but he was certainly prepubescent. When did humans reach puberty, again? She had no idea. 

“Sh, Sasuke, we don't stare.”

“But they’re at the park!”

“This is a public space, Sasuke-kun. They are allowed to be here just as much as we are.”

“Kurama!” Naruto’s whining dragged her attention away from their quiet conversation - normal human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it from the distance they were at, but she was a demon, and had far superior senses than the average human, “my arms are getting tired… um, Kurama? Can you let go?”

She shook her head, “just let go,” she commanded- and he did, trusting her implicitly. Too trusting. That trait would get him killed someday.

But it was a good thing right now, that he was trusting her. She refused to let go of him, not around such a prevalent danger. They were children, but she could feel the vile chakra of the older boy- it didn't matter his age- he had unlocked the Sharingan. She could  _ feel it  _ in her blood.

Her mouth went dry, and she sensually turned Naruto in her hands so that he could hug her neck for better support. They were coming closer- the younger excited as he ran up to the park, dragging along the Sharingan user. 

The older seemed far more reserved, keeping his eyes on her and a polite smile on his face that she honestly couldn't tell was fake or not.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted- afternoon? Had they really taken that long? Naruto- how often did humans eat, again? They had to deal with dinner soon… they couldn't keep buying food, because Kurama honestly didn't know how much money he had.

“Hello,” she replied, rigid and on edge- but she was masquerading as an Uzumaki woman, a relative of Kushina, and therefore had no reason to disdain the Uchiha clan, or act openly vile towards any particular Konoha member. Disgusting little cretin or not.

“Fine day, isn't it?’ the boy asked, watching as the younger rat hampered over to the chair-attached-to-chains and began pushing himself, the momentum swishing him through the air, “we came for a stroll.”

It was snowing. She didn't see how that was a fine day at all, considering how weak humans were to temperature… but whatever. The Uchiha could do what they wanted, as long as it didn't involve her or her siblings or Naruto.

“Great,  _ fun _ ,” she replied with a sarcastic edge, hefting Naruto up to sit on her hip, “we were just leaving, actually.”

“Ah, of course,” the Uchiha bowed politely, “I hope this had nothing to do with our presence.”

Polite fucker, eh? It had everything to do with their presence, and he knew it. After all the abuse she had faced at the hands of the Uchiha clan? She wasn't taking any chances, not even around children. Maybe if they both didn't have the Sharingan- but she still knew that, deep down, the little fuckers were drowned in hatred and so susceptible to its influence.

She should know- because that was the nature she lived for:  _ hatred _ . Perhaps she wasn't a being entirely composed on it, with only a will to kill and destroy and make miserable. Eating humans and consuming their fear and hatred- but she still thought she understood it more than anyone else; what it felt like to be hated and to hate right back.

She knew how easily Uchiha was swayed to its curse. And what they did under the influence.

“Of course not,” she lied- because she was good at lying. Great at it, one could even say, “we need to get dinner, right Naruto?”

“I’m hungry!” the boy yipped, shifting, “can you put me down, Kurama?”

“Kurama?’ the boy smiled, “and Naruto-kun, right? It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you. I am Itachi Uchiha, and that is my younger brother, Sasuke.”

He gestured to the boy, who stopped and stared at them, waving slightly, awkwardly. Naruto waved rather enthusiastically back (if she was remembering right, this was probably his first positive interaction with children his age-) and Kurama sniffed and sent a stiff wave.

“Pleasure,” she grunted, grabbing Naruto’s hand, “we need to leave now. Come on, we're going home.”

“Do we have to?” Naruto whined, eyeing up Sasuke- not running, not glaring, just playing.

It hurt her to take him away from that… but she would also rather he stayed away from any and  _ all  _ Uchiha, if at all possible.

“You just said you were hungry, didn't you? And it’s cold out. You need something warm.”

“... kay,” he waved at Itachi and Sasuke before tottering after her thanks to the tugging of his hand. She just did her best not to glare at the children as she left.

They got back home in a few minutes. She checked the clock- and yeah, shit. They had been out for several hours… they were late to leave, probably slept in, and did go on that long tour of the city which probably ate away at their day. No matter, Kurama was sealed in Naruto, and would reasonably be with him until his death.

They had the time to lose a day in happiness.

“Let's go take a look at that kitchen again, hm?” she asked, toeing off her sandals and walking to the fridge. She still didn't know what anything was- but she felt a little more confident in herself than she did at the start of the day.

She had spoken to a whole four humans (not including Naruto, who was stupid and gullible), and not one immediately called her out on being a demon. She would count that as a success!

“What do you want for supper?”

Naruto toddled over- and she noticed how red his cheeks and nose were. Huh, it was probably too cold for little humans to be running around. She patted down his untamable-hair as he poked his little head into the fridge, looking around.

His eyes then caught something on the counter- a colourful looking box.

“Cereal!” He yelled, clapping his hands, “I want cereal for supper!”

“... okay,” she didn't really know what that was but moved to grab the box.

“Wait!” The boy tugged on her pant leg desperately, “I wanna do it!” he insisted, and she could read his thoughts; he was eager to prove himself in front of the cool new aunty he had.

… Aunty? She wasn’t on his damn aunty!

… Not that she could call him out on something he hadn't said yet (or ever- it was her who had thought of the term.) So she'd leave the thought where it was until he vocalized it - and then set him straight. Family friend. The woman that happened it take care of him. Bijuu. Wait, he wouldn't learn about that till later. Anyways; not aunty. Not Kurama-chan. Kurama-obbachan was definitely out. Or anything like that. Kurama-sama. Or Kurama-san. Or even just Kurama, as he had taken to calling her. And that was final.

“I wanna!” he shouted again, moving around her awkwardly and stretching to the tips of his toes to grab the box and hold it up victorious, “me!”

That solved that problem. Kurama held the fridge open for him as he grabbed a cardboard carton of… “milk” and brought both things to the table. He poured them together and pushed the bowl towards Kurama, who awkwardly took a seat at the table with him.

She knew about this: eating together at the dinner table. It was an important human tradition for families and friends. It was awkward, but they’d already technically done it once before.

She was actually looking forward to eating again…

The cereal was sweet. The milk was bland, but not bad. She decided that, while it wasn't as good as the ‘ramen’, it was still good. And she also decided that she could get used to eating human food.

(And she later learned that it was  _ not  _ a dinner food which was why Naruto was grinning like a mischievous little idiot the entire time he ate it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I’ve been thinking about this story, like, a lot and I’ve decided to continue writing it! Yay! Because, for some reason, my most popular story is also the one that I like the leats so this one is being ignored… and yet I'm deciding to continue this one~!  
> Cause I think it’s soooo cute.
> 
> So I’ve started going through my old chapters to regain my bearings (I’m a dumb dumb so I forget things easily) and rereading means editing! As of writing this, the first two chapters have been moderately edited- just typo fixes, grammatical fixes, and some add-ins to generally just make things better… though I’d say I’m not changing enough to require any rereading.  
> Enjoy!

Kurama rolled over, huffing and snuggling deeper into the warmth that laid around her. Particularly, a little warm ball next to her stomach, that was letting out slow, calming breaths as it cuddled next to her.

She yawned, blinking her eyes open to realize that, for the second time, she was waking up with Naruto.

Huh. She lifted herself into a seated position on the couch, staring at the child beside her. She… had left him sleeping in the bed last night, and she went to sleep on the couch. Alone. 

The little bugger must’ve gotten up in the night and snuck under her blankets. Not a terrible act, but certainly not one that she had anticipated or appreciated. She was a Bijuu. She wasn't made for…  _ cuddling _ .

“Naruto,” she said, rustling his hair in an attempt to wake him up. He rolled and groaned, sleepy blue eyes opening to stare at her. She smiled lightly but poked his cheek to chastise him, “you should sleep in your own bed,” she scolded.

He pouted and wriggled around on the couch, tucking the stolen blanket further around him, “I was cold, and you looked lonely!”

“Lonely?” she blinked, honestly surprised by the word- she was… a demon. She didn't need companionship. She didn’t feel ‘lonely.’

Perhaps she grieved over lost loved ones. Perhaps she thought of her siblings often… but she wasn’t…  _ lonely.  _ She wasn’t susceptible to such trivial human emotions- her heart was far too strong for that.

She sniffed, feeling a bit snubbed by the child's words, “I am not lonely,” she poked his cheek again.

“Yeah… cause you have me!” Naruto cheered, throwing himself forward to latch onto her stomach, “we’re family!”

“... Yes,” she muttered, patting his head. That wasn't what she had in mind, but it would hurt the child to do anything but agree, “and this family must be feeling hungry, huh?”

She had learned that humans needed to eat several times a day; usually grouped into three meals. The first one was very typical to eat after having woken up: breakfast. She had snooped around Naruto’s house a bit after he had fallen asleep- and had actually found a ‘cookbook’ under the sink. It was for children, with simple recipes and instructions that didn't require much heat or knife skills- which, considering how she had no skill with human contractions, seemed to be a good thing. Well… she could use a knife fairly well- they were similar to claws, right?

It seemed that perhaps Sarutobi wasn't such a horrible caretaker after all; having stocked Naruto’s apartment with instructions and easy to make food. She found that a few things in the house were even capable of being eaten without any modification, which really helped her on her part.

She could feed the brat without burning Konoha to the ground.

…

Actually, that sounds like a fun morning activity. The smell of the burning trees would be more delicious than anything she’d be able to make right now.

“Up you go,” she commanded, nudging Naruto off of the couch. 

Yesterday was a rocky when it came to food- but today, she was feeling quite a bit prepared.

Naruto hopped off the couch and scampered towards the kitchen, an excited glint in his eyes.

“I was thinking we could try something from this book,” she said, picking it off the counter and showing it to him.

“Jiji gave me that!”

Kurama nodded, “but have you tried using it yet?”

“No…” he mumbled, “but I wanna try!”

“Do you?” She smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Yup!” he sang, dancing around, “breakfast, breakfast!”

Kurama smiled, sniffing a bit as she rummaged through the fridge. Then she stopped, looking at the child. He smelt… bad. And not just typical children-smell-bad, either. Like, dirty-human-bad. She shifted her own arm- and she, too, smelt a bit  _ bad _ .

“How about before we eat, we clean ourselves? Hm, Naruto?”

He stopped his face, wriggling around with a frown, “clean?” he asked with a confused tilt of his head, before understanding, “I don't want to shower!”

Shower…

Kurama poked her head into one of the rooms of the apartment - it was rather small, with a connected living room and kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom, and an unused room (filled with plants and some spare furniture, she noted)- and grinned as she saw the little glass-room inside. The bathroom; got it.

“You need to shower,” she said, frowning, “it’s important for people to be clean.”

“You’re not clean!” he argued.

“I am also going to shower-” once she figured out how to work it. She opened the door and examined the metal-contraption on the wall; two faucets, one with a red circle on it, and the other blue. Ah, yes, she knew how to work this. Or, at least she could figure it out.

“Agh!” he whined, “I don’t wanna!”

Great, protest. She had only encountered it a few times with Naruto and didn't know how to correctly deal with it. 

She bent down and crouch in front of him, humming, “and why not?”

“Because!” he kicked the ground.

“Because?”

“I want breakfast,” he crossed his arms, looking as angry as a five-year-old could muster.

“And… I said that you could have breakfast  _ after  _ you shower. How does that sound?”

Naruto looked away, pouting, his since answering that question for him. Kurama sighed- she wanted to get this over with, but she was also too stubborn to just give him what he wanted because he was being difficult.

That was what she did with Shukaku… and now look at him. Brat that he was.

She didn't want Naruto to go down that path, too! She could only stand one brat! Or, well, all of her siblings were at least part-brat.

“You need to shower,” she flicked his nose and gestured to the bathroom, “it will be warm and nice. And you smell.”

“Don’t wanna,” he crossed his arms, trying to muster up the most ‘angry; the expression that he could. He just looked like an indignant child.

“Naruto-” she sighed, running a hand through her long, scraggly hair. She actually really did need to wash it. She hummed in agitation, eyes flickering around and thinking of a way to convince him that would make them both happy.

He wanted breakfast before his shower. She was okay with that in and of itself, but the problem was that she had told him to do something, and he was disagreeing. With no actual reason as to why other than ‘because'. Giving in to something as small as this showed a weakness that she wasn't willing to portray. You have to nip the bud at the root and all.

“How about  _ I _ shower first?” she asked, grinning, “then I can make breakfast while you shower- and as soon as you come out you can eat. How about that?”

Naruto looked up, frowning, but it was far less of a pout than it was before, which had to be some kind of progress, right?

“If we made breakfast now and shower later than you would have to wait for breakfast, right? But if you shower while I make it, then you don't have to wait!” she mock-cheered, hoping the enthusiasm would catch on.

Naruto nodded, “... okay. You can shower first.”

“Okay!” she cheered, patting him on the head. But now, she had a new problem. Naruto had to wait for her- and had nothing to occupy himself within that time.

She looked around the apartment for a quick moment, before settling on the book from earlier, with the hand seals and explanations of some basic jutsu, “in the meantime, I have a  _ very important  _ assignment for you.”

He perked up, only to wilt at the sight of the book, “that's boring! We’ve already done that!”

She frowned. Okay- that clearly wasn’t an option- even if she left him with it and commanded he do as told, he would get bored or frustrated and quit before she was done, anyways.

“Okay- this seems like something we need to do together, then. How about…” ah, another book, “this actually  _ is  _ important. I want you to find one of these recipes for our breakfast, okay? Find something  _ extra yummy  _ that I can start when you shower.”

He looked a bit more interested now- probably because he loved food, as she was slowly finding out more and more. 

“Okay!” he took the book and waddled to his couch, jumping on and opening it.

Kurama knew that he was a hyperactive child and that even an activity he was invested in would bore him if he had to do it long enough, so she was quick to move into the bathroom and start up the shower.

There were a variety of products in the bathroom and that she didn't understand the meaning of- but after a quick read through, she had something for her hair and for her body. That was enough, right? Naruto also had some paste for his mouth… but only one brush, which she already knew she wouldn't want to use. Not after it had been inside a child’s dirty mouth.

After breakfast, they would have to go get some supplies. She didn't know how much currency Naruto had, or how long they had to make it last, but she couldn’t help him if she couldn't pass as a normal human. The human body, she was found, had a lot more needs than she remembered.

(Or, rather, she just didn't take good care of it before, and now she was realizing just how bad her hygiene was back before being captured. No wonder the humans thought she was horrible.)

She quickly stripped down and cleaned herself, moving as fast as she could. She stepped out, rubbing the steam off the mirror to get a good look at herself. Now that she was actually clean, her tanned skin had a nice healthy sheen to it, and her hair was far less matted and actually shimmer slightly in the light. She ran a brush through it a few times, the wet locks straightening out slightly.

She pulled on her clothes and stepped out- Naruto was playing with some wooden dolls on the floor, mumbling out a conversation between the two (sounded like he is pretending they were Shinobi in a battle-) with the cookbook discarded on the couch. 

She cleared her throat upon entering, “did decide what you want?”

Naruto ‘eeped’, probably at being caught not doing his designated task. It was okay for him to do something else, so long as he finished what he needed to first.

“Eggs!” was all he said. 

She sniffed sharply, picking up the book, “do you have a recipe?” she knew what eggs were - a type of childing-bearing - but knew not of ways to  _ cook  _ them. She didn’t know that humans ate the fetuses of other animals at all until this point. She needed instructions, at the very least.

“Um… scrambled!”

He clearly didn’t even attempt to choose a recipe. She squinted at him, “you didn't find one, did you?”

“Nooo! I did!”

“Then show me.”

Naruto gave her a guilty look and she sighed.

“Get in the shower. And since you didn’t get to pick, I guess that means  _ I  _ do.”

“But it was  _ my  _ mission!” he whined, throwing his hands in the air, “I wanna decide!”

“You didn't do it,” she flicked his nose and turned him around, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom, “you should have thought about the consequences for not doing what I told you to.”

“What's a…cone-icon-key?”

“ _ Con-se-quence _ . It means an outcome to action- you know what an  _ outcome  _ is, right?”

“Umm…. yes?’

He clearly didn't.

“What can happen. So a consequence is a bad thing that happens when you do something- typically something bad. Like when you didn’t pick a recipe, and so the consequence is that I’m going to choose one for you.”

“Okay! I understand!” the happiness of learning a new ‘big word’ seemed to clear any anger Naruto had at having his task taken away.

“Go shower, and we’ll have breakfast after.”

Naruto nodded and rushed off, giggling something his breath. Kurama spotted one of his dolls in his hand and figured that the orphanage must not have let him bathe with them- she didn't care. It was just a doll. He could take it where he pleased. 

She sighed and flipped through the book, trying to find something that had ‘scrambled’ eggs. She found one that seems simple enough- mix eggs with milk, salt, and pepper and push it around in a hot pan.

Now for ingredients… and figuring out how to turn on the stove… and where were the pans? Was creamer the same as milk? Was the stove supposed to turn red like that?

Well, red meant hot, right?

… 

“You burnt them,” Naruto muttered as he came out of the bathroom.

Kurama huffed, “I never said I was good at cooking.”

“I thought all ladies could cook,” Naruto said adding up to bunch his fingers in her pants (that were dirty- which reminded her that she needed to buy some more clothes, as well. Or she would always steal some when Naruto went to bed.)

“Well not everyone is the same, ladies or not” she muttered, throwing out the burnt eggs with a sigh. She cracked two new ones in her mixing bowl, adding in a few drops of milk and seasonings. She was getting pretty good at cracking them at least… can diner that this was her fourth try, “you shouldn't assume anything about anyone. They could always surprise you,” she said again, trying to impart some kind of wise-life-lesson on her charge.

He tilted his head, “okay,” he said, going on his toes to watch her work at the stove. Like the idiot he was, his nose was three inches away from the burner. She lightly swatted his head, and they both knew there was no true force behind the notion.

“That dangerous,” she muttered, “this is hot. Do you want to burn your face?!”

Naruto squealed at the notion, backing away.

“If you want to watch then pull over a chair,” she commanded, “so your face won’t be right beside the stovetop.”

Naruto did as he was told, and he was almost level with her head when he stood on a chair like that. She laughed at the notion- knowing Kushina, the giant that she was, he would probably sprout taller than her. But for now, she would relish being taller. 

(Not that Kushina was truly a giant; it was more like Kurama’s humanoid form was pathetically small.)

“These ones smell good! They’re not burnt or anything!” Naruto cheered, holding her shoulder to stabilize himself as he leaned over to look at the eggs, “let's eat! Oh, I want toast, too!”

Toast… that was… a verb. Not an object?  _ Right _ ?

She squinted at Naruto, “can you make ‘toast’?”

He seemed to take as a command, rather than a question, “yes!” and ran off, dragging his chair along to reach a tall cupboard as he pulled out a tied bag of food. He placed it in a machine and hummed, “jam! Kurama, do you like jam?”

“Sure,” she responded, not knowing what it was.

“What kind?”

There were multiple kinds?

“... whatever you like is fine.”

Naruto pulled out a glass jar- _ strawberry jam _ , she read. Ah, it was some kind of fruit-related-food. Looked almost like a liquid. The hell? Liquid-but- _ not- _ fruit? She squinted at the jar; human inventions were confusing.

She just sighed and heaped the eggs onto a big plate, crying it to the table. Naruto came running over with a few slices of the ‘toast’, grinning from ear to ear as he sloppily poured on the jelly-substance on top of it. Human food was so complex and strange. So much effort, just to provide such a measly amount of energy?

Well, she could at least admit that it tasted good. 

“Let's eat!” Naruto cheered, holding her hand and swinging it around, “thank you, Kurama!”

Thank…

She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away, “eat up,” she simply commanded, ruffling his hair and trying to hide the heat that crept across her cheeks.

She… had never been thanked for something before. Most humans simply demanded things from her- or even Kushina, who asked or was, at least, cordial in her demands, never thanked her. Nobody has ever seen it fit to- she was a demon, and didn't require gratitude.

But…

She squeezed Naruto’s hand back, smiling as he complimented the eggs (even though they were getting a bit black in some places-) and bit into the toast with a crunch.

Stupid human child… knowing all her weaknesses.

“Kurama?”

She was shaken out of her thoughts via Naruto’s concerned voice. Big blue eyes stared deep in her own, shimmering, “aren't you going to eat?”

“Oh,” she blinked, remembering that Naruto thought she was human- and humans needed to eat to live. She took one of the slices of toast and bit into it with a satisfying crunch… almost like biting into bone… it was hard and crisp and sweet from the thick layer of jam on it. Perhaps too sugary, but not revolting. She smiled.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun.”

  
  


\---

They both bundled up (well Kurama only had a single set of clothes, so she wore that-) and headed outside, Naruto holding his precious little frog wallet. There was considerably less money it in it today then there was yesterday, which made her feel guilty, but she didn’t know much about procuring currency, so there was nothing she could do other than steal it.

She decided that they would shop for a few small things - toothbrush, more eggs, underwear, other miscellaneous goods and toiletries that Kurama didn’t know much about but would find in the stores… and she stakes out a few shops to come back to the night so that she could steal some more clothes for herself.

Oh, and scissors, because her long hair was really starting to bother her. It looked nice and all (now that she had started brushing it), but it was always in her face in the way… and she knew that their time being unnoticed was quickly dwindling. People were staring at them as they marched through Naruto’s favourite supermarket, grabbing items that she knew they needed and what Naruto swore he wouldn't live without. She couldn't fight with her hair always in her eyes like this- and she knew the likelihood of a fight was growing with every passing day.

“Just make sure you have enough money,” she said, looking over their items and putting a few backs. Naruto groaned.

“I have enough!”

“Then let's go,” she sighed, moving to the counter to do the… purchasing-stuff. The cashier looked from her to Naruto a few times, giving her a weird, appraising look. Kurama snorted and ignored her.

“Look how much we need,” she pointed to the register, “do you have that?”

Thankfully she had Naruto here, who actually knew how to buy things- so if she acted like she was clueless (which she slightly was) it just looked like she was trying to get the child to do it… which was a good thing, because Naruto loved insisting to do ‘grown-up’ things. He proudly pulled out a little wad of bills and held it to the lady, who took it and gave him back some coins (she presumed he gave her more than needed and got some different currency in return to equal out the payment.) 

“Good job,” she praised, picking up the bag and patting his head, content with herself that she had a better understanding of how transactions went.

“I know how to buy things,” Naruto pouted, feeling snubbed, “I’m good at things!”

“You are,” she agreed, leading him out.

“I am!” he agreed back, crossing his arms with a little victorious smile, “you know what, Kurama?”

“What?” she chuckled.

“I’m gonna become Hokage someday!”

She paused, staring down at him with wide eyes. He stared back- and for perhaps the first time, his eyes showed something  _ other  _ than warmth for her. They showed that… if she did anything to disrespect what he had just said, then there would be hell to pay. Maybe not directly, but she already knew from the years of living in his subconscious that this goal was something extremely important to him.

“Why do you want to do that?”

“To make everyone in Konoha respect me!”

Kurama sucked in a harsh breath- that… that was almost identical to what Kushina had used to say. They were the same, Mother and Son, both craving for the acceptance in Konoha, craving for a place among the home they wanted to have. 

She smiled and patted his head, “okay, Naruto. If that's what you want to do...” she didn’t like it by any means. Hokage had done nothing but horrible things to her in the past. But… well, this was the future, wasn't it? And this was Naruto.

“Then do it, yeah?”

Naruto beamed up at her.

Kurama bent down to speak to him face-to-face, smiling sharply, “if you want to become strong enough to be the Hokage then I’ll help you, okay? You don’t let anybody ever tell ya that you can't do it, that you can't do anything. Cause ya can, Naruto. You hear me?” she flicked his nose, “you can do whatever you set your heart.”

There was this determined little sparkle in his eyes as he grinned back at her, catching her hand and squeezing it lovingly, “yeah! I know! I got Kurama by my side, y'know.”

“And you never give up,” she stressed, “they key to doing anything is never giving up.”

“Okay! I never give up!”

She had the feeling Naruto would’ve known that without her even saying it.

She ruffled his hair affectionately, standing up from her couch without letting go of his hand, “now how about we go to the library? There are some books I want to check out.”

“Okay!”

“Is there anywhere else you want to go after, before we go home?”

“The park!”

They got to the park with a bag full of library books. Kurama had taken out a whole variety of things; quite a few cookbooks, because the food problem still prevented even if getting better, and some basic how-to-human books. They were called that- but Home Economics? Economies for dummies? Yeah, how-to-be-human. 

Thankfully she wasn’t an idiot; maybe she didn't understand a lot of things, simply from not knowing what they were, but she was quickly piling away buckets of information in just the two days she spent masquerading as a human. 

There were things that Naruto taught her, things that the other few humans she encountered taught her, and the things she just picked up on her own.

Like how wandering around with an orange cloak wasn't something most people did.

And also that people aren't fond of Jinchuuriki and saw her as a freak for being around him. But she already kind of knew that- not that it changed her opinion that those people could go fuck themselves.

(Kurama, despite only being here for two days- was warming up to Konoha. Just  _ slightly _ .)

Also, she was learning, was that the two Uchiha boys from yesterday seemed to really like this damned park. It was unavoidable that they’d run into each other because of Naruto this specific park the most, too. And she had a hard time denying Naruto. 

He immediately detached from her hand and rushed the swing set where Sasuke was playing, hopping onto the one next to him. The two boys chatted for a bit, then started swinging and giggling about something or other. Probably some child thing that Kurama wouldn't understand.

Children nowadays were all about toys and parks and food. When Kurama was a child… she was prancing across countries with her siblings. Setting villages on fire and jumping off cliffs and having spars that decimated entire fields. Then again, she also grew up when not much of anything was around; there was nothing but her, the wilderness, and eight hyper demon-children.  
“Kurama-san,” Itachi greeted from where he was sitting on a bench, watching, “I see you and Naruto are back.”

“We are,” she gritted out, awkwardly standing there. 

“The boys seem like they're having fun.”

“They are.”

Itachi stared at her for a short moment, the silence between them tense, “I’m sorry,” he shifted, eyes far, far too intelligent and knowing for a boy so small. Take back fifteen, the kid had to be around ten. Just a mere boy- yet, she saw the headband on his head. He was a registered Shinobi.

But, at his age?

She supposed it had become almost a common practice for one or two children every generation to be promoted early. What was the name of Minato's student? He graduated at an early age too, the little fucker. Was apparently some kind of genius. And Kurama knew he was still slinking around in the shadows, too- not that he seemed to do much. Didn't do anything for Naruto, at least. And for that, she could hold him accountable. Who didn’t take in their teacher's kid?

(There was also that frog-guy… hm…) 

“Huh, what?” she blinked when she realized that Itachi had said something to her. Kurama looked him over, carefully avoiding his eyes. She couldn’t help the itch in her chakra when he remembered that, indeed, this child had to have unlocked his Sharingan already. It wasn't activated, but there was just something about the aura is gave off- something she could _sense_. 

“I…” Itachi shifted, “this is an awkward question, considering that we are strangers… but are you alright?”

“Huh?” she asked again, snubbed.

“You… seem tense, around me and Sasuke.”

She did seem tense. Because she  **was** tense. But it wasn't like she could say  _ I hate your clan and everything you stand for, you little fucker,  _ to some random, innocent child, could she? No. But she also couldn't just stand here and pretend that she didn’t want to rip him limb from limb and tear out his eyes so that she could crush them and make sure his dastardly Sharingan can't ever control her or one of her siblings ever again.

“I’m new to Konoha,” she explained, even if it didn't explain much, “and Naruto… I’m sure you have noticed that not many people here like him.”

“I… have…” he struggled out.

He knew. He definitely knew; she could  _ feel it in her bones.  _

“So I think I have the right to be wary of  _ them _ . Hating an _ innocent child _ ?” she snapped, crossing her arms, “and how do I know that you and that other boy have no prestige against him?”

“Is my word not enough?” Itachi asked, head tilted in a way that portrayed far too much innocence for a person of his standing. She knew eyes like Itachi’s. Like  _ his  _ eyes. The eyes of a genius, of a manipulator, of a liar.

She didn't trust him, and they both knew that. But Itachi had no idea how far her abhorrence for him and his ancestors went. 

“Words alone cannot persuade me,” she grumbled after a few moments, “what actions do you have to prove your intentions?”

“You don't give trust easily.”

“Only a few have received it from me,” she replied, throwing some hair over her shoulder, “and '' I'm sorry, but some random kid I've only met once doesn’t count.”

Itachi gave her a light smile, “if it means anything, I’m currently allowing you and Naruto-kun to be around my little brother. That is my extension of trust.”

She gave him a sharp smile, “trust? In us, or in your ability to kill us both if we did something you didn't like?”

His smile turned to a thin line across his lips, and Itachi nodded, “either one. I trust that, as citizens of Konoha, you both don't have the capacity to attack your fellow citizens. But I also trust that, should I be wrong in that assumption, I can protect him.”

She walked over to Itachi, and she felt him on edge. She scoffed and set down both of her bags on the bench, “It looks like I’ll be here a while.”

“Care to-”

“No,” she promptly sat down on the ground, purposefully avoided open spot on the bench next to him, “don't talk to me.”

Sitting next to an Uchiha welp disgusted her- but it was as he had said. If she wanted to become a citizen of Konoha and protect Naruto, then she needed to play by Konoha’s rules. That included being ‘civil’ to Uchiha and all the other people in the damned village.

She huffed and made little mounds of snow by her feet, bored. Eventually, Naruto came over to play with her and make snowmen, and after that Sasuke trailed behind him too, probably sad about being left out, as little kids tended to be. God, Shuaku was (and still is) needy like that, so Kurama had lots of experience recognizing a pouty, left-out child.

The two kids giggled and they patted down the snow on the ‘snowman's’ head, and Kurama smiled lightly, watching them. Sasuke was an Uchiha, but he was also a bright, nice kid, who was playing well with Naruto, and even trying to include her and Itachi.

She still had a natural distrust of him… but she couldn't say that she  _ hated  _ him. Which was quite a big achievement for, well,  _ her,  _ the so-called epitome of hate.

Or rather, she thought she just had a sweet spot for kids. Fuck. Her siblings probably rubbed off on her. Naruto, too. Cause it suddenly seemed like every child she came across was an angel that she wanted to protect. (Well, the two that she had come across so far.)

But no. She only had one child to care for, and it was because of a promise she had made.

No more. She could barely handle the one.

Plus, they were Uchiha. And that was disgusting.

\---

Naruto jumped onto his bed with a squeal of absolute joy. Kurama came up behind him and grabbed the blanket, covering his body up to his chin and patting his forehead where he rested against the pillow.

“You sleep here tonight,” she commanded, poking his nose to chastise him, “I don’t want to wake up finding you left your bed.”

“But why, Kurama?” he asked, suddenly frowning and shifting in the bed. Kurama reached over to tuck the blanket inside his sides, cocooning him in it, “I wanna sleep with you~! You’re warm and comfy!”

“You’re a big boy, right?” she asked, standing up, “you’re brave and strong! Right? Brave and strong so that you can be Hokage, right?” He nodded feverishly, “then you’re brave enough to sleep on your own.”

“That's not a reason,” he rolled around and the blanket shifted with him, almost making him look like a little caterpillar. He huffed, throwing his face into his pillow, “wanna sleep with Kurama.”

She just leaned down to pat his head, “I have to go do some things tonight, anyways. So you  _ have  _ to sleep alone.”

His cheeks puffed out, “things like what?”

“We forgot to buy a few things…” she muttered quietly, moving to grab his backpack, which was a bit too big on him and a bit(ridiculously) small on her, “and I also want to read some of my books.”

“You got  _ so many  _ books, Kurama! It’s impossible to read that many.”

“Maybe in a day. But with  _ patience _ ,” she clucked, emphasizing the word, “I will be able to eventually.”

As a being made of chakra, she technically didn't even need to sleep to survive; it felt good, sure, but her body could pull energy from the nature chakra around her. She could spend her nights studying human culture while Naruto slept- she’d probably be finished her giant pile of books within three days.

“Patience?”

She sighed- because right now was time for bed and not for another lesson on ‘big words’, but it wasn't like she could deny him. Besides, it was good to see him curious and eager to learn new things. He was an idiot and needed all the learning he could get.

She wondered when he would start school… surely Sarutobi would approach him before that. She’d have to prepare a lot of things… and then he’d be gone all day… and she couldn't determine whether or not that's a good or a bad thing. But the prospect of Naruto actually learning a few things… hmm… and also, having some time to herself at once. Plus, she could always go back into the seal and recharge a bit while he was there. Technically, he wouldn't be alone. But it also meant less time for  _ her  _ to train him. Because Kurama was sure any advice she had on fighting was better than weakling humans.

Whatever. Another problem for future-Kurama.

For now… apparently she was teaching Naurot a new word.

“Pa-ti-ence. It means to  _ wait  _ for something… without getting mad,” she added in afterthought, thinking the piece of information may be useful for dealing with Naruto in the future.

“Waiting makes me mad,” Naruto commented, looking grumpy, “like waiting for Kurama to come back!”

“Well  _ maybe _ ,” she pokes his nose again and adjusted him to that he was laying down properly, “Kurama will return with a treat for Naruto-” he perked up, and she grinned, happy that the little kit had fallen into her trap, “but he’ll only get the treat if he has  _ patience  _ while waiting for her to get back _.  _ You remember what that is?”

“Waiting,” he stuck out his tongue.

“ _ Without getting mad. _ Can you repeat that?”

“Waiting without getting mad.”

“Yes,” she smiled, ruffling his hair and moving to the door, “try to get some sleep. You won’t get your treat if I find you wandering the house past bedtime.”

“Fine!” Naruto adorably rolled over and tucked himself further into the bed, obviously trying his best to sleep- which would only make sleeping harder, but he didn’t know that.

Besides, he was a child. In a few minutes, he would get bored and then his exhaustion from the day would catch up with him. No doubt, he would be asleep within half-an-hour.

She giggled at the bit, knowing without even seeing his face that he was pouting- yet also conflicted with eager happiness as he awaited whatever treat he would bring her. 

Kurama looked back to him one last time before she slipped out the front door, a silent vixen slinking towards its hunt.

\---

Konoha was… rather quaint at night. The quiet stillness was heavy in the brisk winter air, and the lights faded and pretty, like hazy, faraway fireworks.

Of course, Shinobi villages like this never truly got to sleep- but at least the heavy foot traffic of the day was rather subbed past sunset. 

She eyed the faraway crowds from her perch above Naruto's apartment- close to the center of town, where there were quite a few more lights on. Even from here, her sharp ears could make out the faint murmur of speaking, a light melody floating of some shop no doubt in an attempt to lure in people, and the tapping of waves of sandals pavement.

Well, looks like she wasn't going there. Most likely many of the people still roaming the city were Shinobi (who were known for being night-owls), which greatly increased her chance of getting caught if she was stealing around them, always keen for a fight.

So…

She turned, searching out a darker, quieter area. She found one, further into the residential area- but, hopefully, she’d be able to find a small shop or two. She didn’t really want to just break into some poor old man's house or anything. Shops could… afford to lose a bit of inventory. She was evil, yes, but not a  _ monster _ . 

(Even if she was out on the hunt to steal a bunch of shit.)

She sighed and shrugged, muscles stretching a bit at the motion. It had been quite a while since she had last gotten some exercise, and Kurama thought it was due time.

She flew off the rooftop.

The residential area was, as suspected, filled with homes. She searched the place- besides a few little corner stores, there weren’t any establishments. Which really sucked, because she was very specifically looking for clothes- adult human clothes that would actually fit her- and wouldn't be the same itchy, bright-orange poncho that Naruto had (endearingly) picked out for her.

Kurama ran a hand through her hair, grunting. She'd also need to cut this mess- but she got scissors earlier, so that wasn’t a big deal. It probably wouldn't look too pretty, but what did she care? She was the goddamn Kyuubi no Kitsune, and she is never big on keeping appearances. 

The entire world hated her, anyways. That, or saw her as some kind of weapon or tool to possess. So who cared how neat her hair was? Or how stylish her clothes were?  
(Well, she was trying to keep a cover…) 

She needed clothes. To look  _ human _ .

Guess she was risking it with the crowded marketplace. It was rather late now since she had taken her time searching through the neighbourhood- and so there might be fewer people than earlier… but Kurama already knew that there would never truly be anyone. Not in a Shinobi village.

She made sure to walk to the marketplace, not wanting to look suspicious by running or jumping over rooftops. Her eye was keen as she looked at the shops- several of them still had lights on, which meant they were open and not a target… while the others…

She walked down to the edge of the marketplace, making sure to trail the shops as long and far away from the commotion as she could. Kurama even turned down a few alleys and still found lines of shops… and a clothing store, in particular, caught her eye. Out the way. Lights all off. No noticeable sounds from inside… it seemed perfect.

She reached out her senses- no one was around, or at least, no one who mattered, with an actual chakra system. The closest person was some bumbling, mumbling drunkard a hundred metres away. There were also some sleeping civilians, but she didn't count them much.

If she was quick and quiet then she could easily be in and out with a few more outfits without anyone being any the wiser about her crimes.

Kurama grinned and slunk over to the back. The backdoor would be locked, of course, which was why she didn't even bother trying it. She instead summoned a ball of her chakra- toxic and corrosive and deadly and placed it upon the door’s handle. Kurama then commanded it inside the lock, where it’s corrosive properties got to work in  _ melting  _ the metal.

After she heard a click and a drop, she carefully wrapped her hand in the fabric of her poncho and barley held her fingertips to the door, barely pushing as the door easily slid open almost on its own, as if she were just a mere breeze passing through.

Once the Kyuubi was inside, she quickly began stuffing an assortment of clothes inside of the child’s backpack. Only a few items would fit, and so she bundled the rest in her arms and underneath her cloak- but when she was done, she thought she had enough clothes to last her a good week or two without washing.

On her way out, she grabbed one of the candy-bars at that they sold at the front counter, keeping in mind that she had promised to bring Naruto something. Some candy was enough for that, right? Whatever- she was gone as quickly as she had come, stepping outside the door into the cool air… 

Kurama immediately froze. 

She sniffed, the little tendril of  _ human  _ pungent tn her nose and she whipped her head in the direction of the source. Her chakra was swirling inside her coils, twisting and frothing at the small hint of danger, bloodlust in the air. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end at the way the wind seemed to flow differently here then it did just moments ago, carrying with it the scent that had frozen her just before.

There was something else underneath the smell- the flare of chakra, the crackle of ozone… and just the lightest of canine scent, lingering just beneath the surface. He was good at hiding it, but her senses were even greater. Not even the best at seducing their own chakra could hide it from a being who was one with nature chakra surrounding them all.

She flicked her fingers, claws at the ready- but the damned human was  _ already gone.  _ He had taken his peek and ran off into the night like a sissy unwilling to get into a fight he couldn’t win.

“Fuck,” she grunted.

She was so  _ dead _ .

  
  


Her back slammed against Naruto’s door as she closed it tightly behind her. She panted, hugging the stolen bundles to her chest as her eyes wildly flitted around the room- eyes already adjusted to the dark.

There was a little, curled up, and fluidly breathing bundle on the bed. Good, Naruto had fallen asleep and had thankfully stayed that way, even at her hasty entrance. It was good to know Naruto was a deep sleeper- so she could get away with shit like this.

The window was closed. She… couldn’t remember exactly what the state of the front door had been in her panic- but when she took in a deep, almost painful breath, she scented no humans other than Naruto in the air.

Good. Whoever the hell had seen here… hadn't come to the apartment.

(Yet.)

But still- she was so, so, so  _ fucked.  _ If she was remembering her scents correctly… human, fresh yet light. The crackle of electricity. A dark sense of killer intent.

_ The clinging scent of dogs on his clothes. _

That had been Kakashi Hatake, hadn't it? Minato's student, and Kushina’s all-but-adopted son. She had raved about the kid when she and Kurama had been friends. Loved him, really, as much as any person could love their child, even if Kakashi hadn’t actually been her kid.

Minato loved him like a son, as well. But Kurama had never really gotten close enough to Minato to ever gauge his true feelings about anything- all Kurama really knew about the blondy was that he was hella fast and hella good with seals. That he was Kushina’s one true love.

And that he was dead- and it was her fault.

Kakashi knew that. He probably abhorred her. Why else would he ignore Naruto the way he had- despite the fact that, with his ties to Naruto's parents, he was practically an older brother to the kid?

And he knew that. Knew exactly who Naruto was. He also knew that Naruto was her container and the reason why his teacher and surrogate mother had died.

Kurama bit her lip and slid down the door, exhausted but still wary.

She didn't know how long he stayed like that- minute or hours - but eventually she grabbed a book, turned on a lamp, and start studying up on human culture. Because surely, she would need it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she was up bright and early. Well, technically she never fell asleep in the first place (had too much to read, was too paranoid of enemies breaking in while they slept-), but she did get to see the faintest creepings of the sunrise through the blinds on the windows- which was nice.

And, she had read through some of the basic human books, including quite a hefty chunk of the dictionary, and so she understood quite a bit more of current human culture thanks he did yesterday.

Which was good.

But not enough.

She was definitely seen last night- by Kakashi Hatake no less. Perhaps for right now, the man may think of her as a petty thief; but if he were to see her with Naruto? He’d automatically know that something wasn't right. Or, at the very least, Naruto was hanging out with a criminal… who had taken up on living in his apartment.

And she knew for a fact, that the man liked to watch Naruto from time to time. She didn't know the specifics of it- but there was some kind of security detail for Naruto (probably to keep their Jinchuuriki safe- as villages are known to horde demons under lock and key,), one that Kakashi was a frequent member of.

Sooner or later, she would get caught.

There was a harsh, pounding sound right above her head- and Kurama’s throat wet dry. She pushed herself away from the door and dusted out her dirty poncho (she really should have changed) as she stared at the door.

Another knock.

Her heart nearly left out of her chest.

The scent of ozone and canine whispered through the crack of the door. She senses a flare of chakra on the other side.

“I know you’re there,” a cool voice said.

…

  
  


Looks like it would be sooner than she thought.

(Time to put on a show.)

\---

Kakashi had known something was wrong for a while now.

He had heard the whispers, of course, but didn't really put much stock in them at first. What, a woman was seen walking around with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? He had been fostered by many women before he move out of the organization page, perhaps one of them had actually taken a shine to the boy and decided to continue caring for him?

It wouldn't be unusual; he was a child of Konoha, a member of their large, strange family. They cared for each other. Each and every Konoha shinobi held the will of fire- and while Naruto was a child, his fate was already predetermined to become a shinobi.

But, then again, this was Uzumaki Naruto- hero of the village. But pharaoh of the people. 

People sure love to hate on little Naruto- and while Kakashi himself stood alone the crowd (he was his Sensei's son, and because of that, Kakashi always had a soft spot for him-)... but when he heard that the woman wasn't a resident of Konoha… he had grown a bit concerned.

Then he had bumped into his squadmate Itachi.

He was a child- but Kakashi had been his age when he had fought in the war. He understood him. Knew him.

So when mentioned that an Uzumaki woman was taking care of Naruto, something in Kakashi's instincts was doubtful.

He immediately looked into it.

And the night he did, the witness her crawling out of his apartment (okay, he didn't care who the hell this woman was. Who stayed with a child in their apartment, unannounced? They didn't know who she was! She could be…!) and running around the city.

She seemed to be looking for something.

He later discovered that it was a shop. To steal from. He had caught her leaving red-handed, clothes tufted in Naruto’s backpack (to use a child’s possession to commit a crime-e it made him sick. Did she not have anything else she could have used) and bundles in her arms…

She knew he was there. Something in the air crackled and fizzed at her prince, the way she sniffed deep and he knew his head caught her scent, her eyes, red, slitted, _glowing and emanating power_ shifted towards him…

And for some reason, his body was running.

He was a goddamned ANBU. He didn’t _run._

But there was just something… something _about her…_ something that commanded attention. Commanded fear. He hadn't faced anything with such raw, primal, acidic energy… ever. Not even in the war.

The closest comparison he could adjust it to…

Would be the chakra he had felt during the Kyuubi Attack.

And that- that terrifying thought alone…

  
  


So he had no idea why he was knocking on her (Naruto’s) door at an ungodly time in the morning. His heart was hammering in his chest,and his chakra was flaring all on its own accord.

And then the door opened.

The first thing he noticed was that her cat-like pupils dilated- and he actually knows that she _smelled his fear._

Kakashi used every ounce of his shinobi training to smother it in an instant, and her pupils went back to being small, slitted cuts in her ruby-red irises.

“Can…” she seemed to pause for a second, taking in the entirety of his appearance, and Kakashi felt like a beast was swallowing him whole, “Can I help you? Naruto is sleeping.”

“So prudent,” Kakashi muttered. He honestly thought she would try and hide it.

“I’m in his apartment,” she snorted, casually (too casually. She knew who he was, he could tell by the fluid movements in her muscles and the tense expression in her eyes- she knew _exactly_ how dangerous he was. And didn't care.), “pretty fucking hard to hide that.”

“I hope you’re not swearing in front of him,” he joked- why the hell was he joking? Oh, right, because he hid his emotions with casual remarks. Like an idiot. Stupid Obito, getting him into that habit. "He is a kid, y’know.’

“Yeah yeah, I’m the picture-fucking-perfect lady in front of him," she growled out- and he got a good look at the sharp talons on her fingers, “can I _help you?_ ’

Snarky. Defiant. Abrasive and protective; wanting him god. There was a molten power beneath his skin that made him shiver when his chakra pushed against it, and just the slightest traces of that familiar sense of killing-intent that vaporized through the air at just the slightest movement of her eyes.

She was…

 _Was_ she…

Nervous?  
  


Kakashi hummed at the notion, regaining a bit of himself. If she was as nervous as he was- then what the hell does that even mean? Suddenly he remembered that he didn't even inform the Sadamine about this whole… mess. Great. What if Kurama suddenly blew her top and attacked? Honestly, he wouldn't put it past her; and despite the confidence, he had in his own skills he was equally confident that Kurama was far more a physical threat then she let off. If he died and Naruto disappeared, the Hokage would be none the wiser. _Great._

Sometimes, Kakashi truly didn't understand why people called him a genius.

“How rude of me,” he smiled, completely ignoring his question (really, should he be texting his luck with her? No. Should he intentionally be trying to annoy her? No. Could he stop himself? No.), “I’m Hatake Kakashi, Konoha ANBU.”

“Yeah. Can I help you?” She shifted again, muscles tensing more as the seconds rolled by.

Ah, so she _was_ nervous. Interesting. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he'd say she was trying to hide something.

Time to take the reigns.

He kept smiling, “Naruto. This is _his_ apartment… are you living here with him, by any chance?”

They both knew that wasn’t much of a question.

Kurama sniffed, eyes fierce, "what of it?”

“He's an orphan of Konoha, under the _direct responsibility_ of the Hokage. I'm sure you can understand why we would be worried that an _outsider_ like yourself is suddenly living with him. Without announcing yourself. Or asking permission.”

Yes, act like you were working on the behalf of Konoha, and not an idiot who charged in by himself as soon as he sobered up. That would scare her. Actually… would it? Or would she take advantage of the fact that Kakashi had been too stupid and hot-headed and emotional to go through proper procedure before going to confront here? Now, all he felt like was an idiot. Sensei had taught him better. Expected better.

(Than again, Sensei would have also expected him to start taking care of his kid years ago. But... well, Kakashi had gained a reputation recently for being late.)

She snorted.

“I”m his kin. Why should I have to ask _permission_ to take care of him?”

“Kin?”

She rolled her eyes- still continuing to ignore his outstretched hand even as she introduced herself, “Uzumaki Kurama,” she gave him a snarky, fang-filled smile, “Uzumaki. Sounds familiar, right? Well, it should- I’m _Kushina’s cousin_. And I think that, as her last remaining relative alive, I have every right to raise her child, don't you think?”

His heart stilled.

Because as much as he wanted to deny what she had just said- lies lies lies lies lies. Half the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out. Why would one come here? How did she find Naruto? Why did she want to take care of him? Did she know he was a JInchuuriki? She could very easily be trying to capture him for the Kyuubi…

But…

There was a very select amount of people who knew who Naruto's parents were. That was the Hokage, the elders, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi himself. Seven people. And perhaps a few others who had figured it out- he suspected perhaps Shukaku had. But…

Nobody was supposed to know. Even more importantly, nobody was supposed to _talk about it._ It was an SSS-ranked secret. 

Yet some random woman claiming to be an Uzumaki (she didn't even have bright red hair, but orange,) showed up and very blatantly spilled the beans…

Well, it was a rather convincing argument.

“Minato never liked me very much- that's probably why he named that Toad Sage as Godfather… but isn't a Godfather supposed to take care of the child if the parents die? I don't see him here,” she evilly shrugged as she gave off more and more information that _nobody could possibly know,_ “and, well, I’ll let you in a **secret-** ” she leaned in conspiratorially, “Kushina always wanted him to be raised by an Uzumaki, y’know, for culture and stuff. Which is why she wrote me, telling me she had a kid.”

Convincing.

Too damn convincing.

All of his mind and all of his will were focused on finding some flaw in her story.

(He didn't find any. She even mimicked Kushina's verbal-tic. It broke his heart.)

“She asked me to take care of him. And so- here I am.”

She rather lamely gestured to herself.

“Do you still have a problem with that?"

“Give me a minute,” his voice cracked and with a flick of chakra, he flicked away.

(He could faintly hear her snort in the direction of his perch on a nearby roof before the door to the apartment was clicked shut.)

* * *

Kurama leaned against the door, breaths coming out in quick pants and heart beating far too fast for her to truly contrate on anything but the raging blood in her veins. Her knees buckled a bit, and her mind span.

He was going to come back.

She had just lied to his face; purposefully sprinkling in more information than any ordinary person should know. It should have cemented who she said she was- nobody knew about Naruto's parents. Nobody. Just the select few that had been close friends of the couple before they died. And it wasn't like Kushina didn’t have relatives, she had just thought them all dead after the invasion.

The timing worked. Her story had good details… Kakashi wouldn't be a fool to believe what she had said. Anyone would, in such a situation.

But…

She still didn’t know what to do. What to say. Once they got their hands on her- it was likely that it would be the end; as strong as she was, Kurama was still weakened and rattled from the Kyuubi attack. She was in her fragile human-form, summoned here by a six-year-old. 

She knew she didn’t have a high probability of escape, should she be captured. Konoha knew how to deal with her too well.

Should she just… take Naruto and escape? Run before they had any chance of suspect or stopping her?

She tilted her head towards his bed, tinkering over the idea and wondering how long it would take him to pack… would he even need anything? She was sure she could steal whatever they needed…

Only…

His bed was empty.

“Kurama?”

She nearly had a heart attack- first at the idea that Naruto was _gone,_ taken, kidnapped, held hostage, out of her grasp, gone gone gone gone-

And second at the sudden reappearance of the child, his little hands grasped in her poncho and lightly tugging it to get her attention. How in the hell did a _child_ sneak up on _her_?!

“Kurama!”

She blinked again as her shock wore off and she looked down, “yes, Naruto?” she asked, breath a bit wild and pupils blown out.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Her brain failed to even register what he had said.

He tugged again, rather instantly, whining a bit under his breath.

“Are you okay?” He repeated, “Kurama! You look… sad…?”

“Mad,” she corrected him, running a hand through long, tangled orange locks. She wanted to tell him she was fine, because he was a child, and didn't need to be privy to her problems, but…

After spending several days with him, she was starting to learn something. Naruto was a dumbass, yes, but he was also so, _so_ painfully smart. Intuitively smart- when it came to people’s emotions. 

She couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't have asked if she was okay if he knew she wasn’t.

And from now on, this was going to be her household. And this child was under her care. And she wasn't going to raise a child who thought that lying was okay.

(Liars liars liars. The bloody whipping chains of liars as they buckle around her legs and arms and tails and bright down her skull to earth and force her into submission. The liar. She thought she could trust…)

She ruffled his hair.

“Maybe not, Naruto,” she answered honestly, “I just had a scary conversation.”

Naruto gasped and immediately jumped forward to wrap his tiny, delicate arms around her waist, “about what, Kurama?!” he loomed up at her with wide, genuinely curious and concerned eyes.

“With someone who doesn't seem to think I’m good at taking care of you,” she honestly said again, patting his head.

Naruto gasped even louder and fisted his little hands into her cloak. The pressure of it made even Kurama relent, and she got down on one knee to Surat could hug her even harder. He wrapped his arms around her neck and _squeezed,_ and despite the little kink in her claim, she felt a bit comforted by the gesture.

He was a good kid, that Uzumaki Naruto. How could anyone hate him?

“You’re great at taking care of me, Kurama! You… make me food, and teach me big words and take me to the park, and…” he was sniffing now, and Kurama was slightly disgusted at the weakness on her neck- was that snot or tears? Hell, she’d take both right now.

The damn kid was crying over someone insulting her.

When has anyone ever done that?

He squeezed her neck harder, curling into her arms as she hugged him back, “t-they won't make you go… will they? I don't want you to go, Kurama! I want you to stay with me!”

She patted his back, “and I am, Naruto,” she reassured him, “don’t worry. I won’t let them take me away from you.”

“Cause we're family...” he mumbled, pulling away to look at her, the brightness returning to his eyes, “right?”

She gave him a fanged smile, “right.”

Kakashi may be Kushina’s adopted son- but Naruto was hers.

And she’d rip anyone who tried to tear them apart limb from limb.

(Of course she’d make sure Naruto wasn’ watch, first. All that violence is bad for the child psyche.)

* * *

The next day was… a nervous affair, to be sure. She had once more woke to the sound of knocking on the apartment door- something she very much didn't enjoy hearing. But still, she was actually surprised that they designed to take an entire day she had been so paranoid about being arrested (or something-), that she had Naruto had stayed in entire time playing board games and cooking food.

Kurama was actually introduced into the world of ‘baking’ yesterday- thanks to one of the food-related books she had taken out. Sos he had made some delicious ‘muffins’ for her and Naruto. He ate most of them, something she didn’t think were healthy or a human, but something she still allowed him to do. At least for that day.

She honestly couldn't guarantee they would have much more time together after all… 

Now was that terrifying presence, the confrontation that would determine the rate of Naruto’s life. Would they be allowed to stay? Would Kurama flee with him, the two of them being on the run? Having nowhere to go? Would Naruto be ripped away from her? Would they discover who she was, and train Naruto to use her as a weapon?

Would Naruto hate her if he found out?

Kurama let out a shaky breath, turning the knob and not being entirely surprised as Kakashi and the Hokage stood outside the door.

“Goo-” the old man got out half a word when a sudden orange-and-blue bundle came rocketing out of nowhere, slamming into his stomach and nearly toppling the poor senior down.

“You can't take Kurama-nee-chan away!” Naruto screeched, grabbing the Hokage's robes and _pulling,_ eyes wide and glistening with tears- but resisting the urge as a determined fire blazed through them.

All three of the adults took a step back in surprise, and the Hokage cragged Naruto along with him, the kid was clinging so damn hard.

“Naruto-” the Hokage spoke gently, trying to prod the boy off him.

“No! I won't let go to you promise me! Promise me, Jiji, that you’re not here to take her away!” he cried, gripping impossibly harder (Kurama cringed when she heard a few threads snap- the robe was a relic, wasn't it?), “she's my _family._ She takes care of me… and.. And I love her and-’  
“Naruto,” she stepped forward, gently grabbing his hands and frowning a bit at his behaviour (even though she was secretly preening at him standing up for her-), “you have to let go.”

Naruto stared at her for a long time, a mixture of betrayal and resilience in his eyes.

She cupped his cheeks and squeezed them lightly, “remember what I told you?”

He nodded. She smiled and booped his nose.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. Now calm down and let go, okay?”

“... kay?” 

The Hokage looked shocked as Naruto suddenly de-latched and stepped away, looking at the ground stubbornly as he reached up to tightly grip Kurama’s hand- a silent stance on the topic. She laughed a bit and ruffled his hair, “can you apologize Naruto?”

“...” he mumbled something.

She leaned down to hold her ear closer to his head.

“What was that? Mumbling isn't even brave, is it Naruto?”

“... didn't do anything wrong,” the six-year-old kicked the ground dejectedly, “don't wanna apologize if I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Kurama laughed again and looked up at the other two adults with a look and a shrug of _what can you do._ Kakashi looked terribly amused, and the Hokage looked downright shocked. It wasn;t like Kurama cared, anyways. In her mind, Naruto didn't have anything to apologize for- but the Hokage seemed to expect one.

“Now go,” she scooted Naruto away, gesturing for him to sit in the kitchen. He went away reluctantly- and she knew he was eavesdropping. She could see a tuft of his sunny blonde hair partially-hidden behind the alcove walls of the kitchen. She didn't care, let the kid listen, “can I help you?”

“I’m surprised,” Sarutobi finally said, looking tp where Naruto was hiding behind the kitchen's wall, probably with his ear against it and a sly smirk on his face, “I’ve never been able to get him to listen.”

She shrugged again, this time a devilish smile on her face, “I have a way with kids,” she snarked- thinking back to the days of wrangling unruly demonic-siblings. Rascals. Naruto was a piece of cake compared to Shukaku; he just needed love, support, and someone who he could trust.

She pondered the thought for a second, “he only takes orders from people he trusts,” she rubbed sat in the wounds, delighted in the way Sarutobi flinched almost ironically, “and he doesn't apologize for doing things that weren't wrong. He's a manly one.”  
“I can see that,” Sarutobi commented idly, looking her up and down and later the apartment, “you’ve cleaned up.”

“Made Naruto help,” she replied, just as lazily, “I don't like living in garbage dumps. And six-year-olds aren't very good at cleaning up after themselves, y’know?” She sneered.

She lived in a sewer far too long. Never again, would Kurama ever lose her appreciation for a nice, clean, fresh-smelling abode.

“I… yes, I can imagine that,” Sarutobi gave her a cringe-worthy smile.

“Which is, frankly, why I’m debating your judgement in letting him live alone-” she was the one to orchestrate it, and Sarutobi played exactly not what she wanted, but that doesn't mean it was still right, “he doesn't know how to cook, or how to clean. He barely knows how to run the laundry machine! How was he supposed to take care of himself?” she pushed herself more into the doorframe- since the Hokage and Kakashi were still awkwardly standing outside of the apartment... It was fine with her- she didn’t want to invite them in.

This was her and Naruto’s house. They weren't invited.

Sarutobi froze and bristled, “I never intended on letting him stay alone; I had arranged for several caretakers to drop in during the day to clean and cook meals for him.”

“I've been here for a week-” both men stiffened at the amount of time, and she sneered happily, “and I’ve never seen or heard of anyone.”

“Well… to be fair, Nsutto is…”

“A Jinchuuriki, yes. I know. Konoha hates him for it, I know.”

“You… know?!”

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, moving from the doorway. As much as she hated the thought of the two of them coming inside, she knew this was going to take a while. MIght as well sit down for it.

“Come in,” she growled out, gesturing to the ragged couch for them to sit, “and I’m not making tea.”

Sarutobi took the offered seat, but Kakashi chose to stand by the side, awkwardly watching the two of them as Kurama leaned against the bed frame.

“You must understand, Kurama-san,” Sarutobi started gently, folding his hat in his lap, “that we cannot take this situation lightly. Not only are you a stranger living with a child of the Leaf- but you know classified information that the village has been keeping under wraps for… several years now.”

She snorted, “you can blame Kushina for that. And no- you’re not allowed to smoke,” she coughed, glaring at the pipe the Hokage pulled out. The man gave her a tired look. “This maybe your village, but this is my house. I will not allow you to smoke in front of Naruto; secondhand smoke is actually worse for you,” she should know. He was only a kid, but she already had to scrub out his lungs a few times.

One of the damn caregivers at the orphanage had the habit of smoking under the window of Naruto's room. Kurama still didn’t know if it had been initiated or not- but shit, did Naruto get smoked out.

“Anyways- I and Kushina were fairly close. She sent me a lot of letters, telling me about Konoha… the little blond boy in her class that's he had a crush on. Of course, I knew that she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki- it was why he left Uzu to go to Konoha, in the first place. All of our immediate family knew.”

“That still doesn't explain why you would think Naruto-kun is.”

She heard the boy squeak in the other room- damn, was Sarutobi being lax with this. Kurama personally didn't care too much if he knew about being a Jinchuuriki; she could teach him that Bijuu weren't bad and make the transition into her being the Kyuubi a lot easier.

But she knew that Sarutobi cared. Greatly.

She turned her head to the kitten.

“Kakashi,” Sarutobi commanded, “why don't you go take Naruto-kun out for something warm?> It’s a cold day, after all.”

“Of course, Hokage-sama,” Kakashi Eye smiled and went into the kitchen. A few short seconds later, and Naruto was eagerly trailing after the man, grinning about ‘ramen’ under his breath.

The door slammed shut and Sarutobi refocused on her. Kurama was smiling lightly, threadbare.

“You wanted to know? Well first; logic. The son of the previous Jinchuuriki seems like a good candidate to be the first one. Kushina died; everyone knows this. I knew it when I didn't get a reply to the last letter I had sent.”

Sarutobi frowned a bit at the mention, and Kurama’s own throat went a bit dry and her eyes stung. Se looked away, refocusing her mind and sharpening her image. She had to straighten her back and close her eyes for a second, while away the sting.

“And, I’m a fucking Uzumaki. We have a Kekkei-Genkai, y’know. And Kyuubi’s chakra is… distinct.”

“I’m aware,” Sarutobi gave a slight chuckle, “though I would explain it in different terms.”

She looked at him for a while, inspecting his slightly crooked-smile, “so?”

“So?” the Hokage asked her right back, pleasantly putting his hands on his lap.

Ah, he was toying with her. Setting up some kind of mental chess-board for them to play on- and it looked like she was playing black. Well, guess what?

Kurama didn't really know how to play chess.

“You gonna tell me I need to leave Konoha, or something? That's why I'm a stranger and a bad influence on Naruto? That you don’t want your precious Jinchuuriki corrupted by someone outside of the village?”

She preferred a blunt approach.

If she needed to swipe Naruto and run (she only now realized what a bad decision it was to simply allow Naruto to walk off with Kakashi. Sure, she had a mental link with the kid, and could immediately find him if she de-summoned herself, but, in retrospect, letting him escape with an ANBU guarding him didn’t seem… smart), then she wanted to know straight up. If she'd be staying in Konoha, then she wanted to know.

It was a lot easier to just directly ask instead of playing chicken with the fucking Hokage.

“On the contrary-” the old man smiled gently, and Kurama felt a whoosh of airflow out of her, “I saw what you did with Naruto-kun. I’ve never seen anyone handle the boy so well; I think you would be a good influence on him. Not to mention you claim you are Kushina’s relative; and I see no reason not to allow him to live with his family.”

“But…?”

She already knew it was coming. There was always a _but_ when speaking to conniving, greedy old farts. You could _never_ get away from a conversation with them having received more than you gave. 

“Of course, we’ll have to verify that your claims are true. Run a background check, a mental evolution, a physical one… you do understand that Naruto-kun safety cannot simply be ignored, yes? I am willing to allow you to care for him, but only with precautions.”

She smiled as civilly as she could. Sure, a mental or physical test should be fine; her humanoid form looked and felt as human as any real one. And she could lie to save the fucking planet.

But proving herself as Kushina’s cousin? A background check? She had no background! Uzumaki Kurama didn’t exist! Of course… Uzu was wiped out, and along with it it’s filed…

“Of course,” she said tightly, ‘when do you want me to come in?”

Fake it till you make it.

  
  


She would just have to work something out. And also pack some bags in case she and Naruto needed to flee.

* * *

Two days later (yes, two days. The Hokage made her wait two days- of course he did. Red tape was slow to unstick) Kurama was strolling into the Hokage tower. Poor little Naruto had been spooked by the whole experience, and had clung to her side desperately in those days- which Kurama didn't mind so much. It was adorable. 

BUt also a pain in the ass when she was cooking, cleaning… just doing human things. She needed mobility! And Naruto wasn't helping!

Here she was; she got through it, and now was the day. The day, as in, the day where she had to lie her ass off to a bunch of officials in order to raise the kid that she had no actual genetic connection to. Not that it matters to her- she always wondered by humans were so obsessed with their genetic ties to each other. Did the survival of their species mean nothing to them- needing a child to have half their DNA to raise it? The whole concept was as bizarre as it was stupid.

Her and her siblings didn’t really have genes. They were siblings through experience and through their bonds; it didn't’ matter what they were, so much as it did who. They were all Kurama’s little siblings and she swore to herself many, many years ago that she was not going to see any of them die.

She;;d rather go first. Because her siblings were strong and could handle it.

“I’m here to see the Hokage,” she grunted to the receptionist, staring strangely at the human-invention she was using. It was some kind of square-object… glowing…

She pressed some squares labelled with Kana, what was that called, again? "And what is your name?”

“Uzumaki Kurama,” he leaned over the counter to squint- here name was on the screen, “I was told to meet him here today.”

“Of course, I see your appointment right here. Please, go inside."

She quietly entered, not really bothering with the girl's half-hearted directions. Kushina practically lived in this tower for a time, and so Kurama had the layout all-but memorized from then. So she didn't hesitate to turn the corner and continued down the hall. Kurama paused at the office’s door, wondering over knocking or barging in. Knocking was more polite and respectful to the Hokage, it was how you were supposed to enter…

She barged right in.

“Ah, Miss Uzumaki. I trust your day has gone well,” the man said civilian, smiling at her like she actually just was some dumb human woman here to raise her relatives child, “how has Naruto-kun been.”

“Annoying,” she sniffed, marching over and looking around. The office has changed since Minato had inhabited it- the brat had always been overly obsessed with filing and organization, meanwhile Sarutobi simply had mounds of paperwork spread over the large surface area of the desk.

The plush chairs were changed… some of the plants (Minato had a ridiculous amount-) were removed… there was a painting of the man on the wall, witches he squinted at. Sarutobi looked up at it with a raised eyebrow.

“Kushia’s boy toy,” Kurama grinned, all fangs and slitted eyes, “an annoying brat, from what I’ve heard. Not that I’ve ever spoken to him, but Kushina described him quite… liberally in her letters.”

“You mentioned that yesterday-” she was sure she heard a little sting of anger towards her insults on Minato's person, and she had to refrain from laughing, “you and Kushina have been sending letters for a long time, have you? How did you manage this?”

“Well I already knew she was living in Konoha before the invasion, so I just started sending some letters to Konoha addressed from her. She sent some back to Uzu… and then after the invasion, I was travelling a lot… I’d always state my next destination on the letter- and a lot of the time when I got there it was already waiting for me.”

“And what did you two speak about?”

Kurama hummed. Deciding this would take a while, since Sarutobi was fishing for as much information as possible, she slipped into one of the plush chairs and forced her posture to be relaxed. After all, ‘Uzumaki Kurama’ had nothing to fear. She had the goodwill of the Hokage, and simply wanted to raise her… what would Naruto even be considered? Nephew?

Let's go with that.

“Before the invasion… we spoke a lot about Konoha. Kushina started off hating the place, so you know. She never wanted to be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki-but she had felt like it was her duty to do so,” all true. Sarutobi was probably close enough to Kushina (honestly, she couldn't remember much about him, since he was old and boring and at the time Kurama didn't care about her Jinchuuriki’s life) to know such things about her, “apparently Konoha was really hostile. And a bit racist.”

Sarutobi flinched. She gave him a fang-filled smile.

“But then she met this ‘cute blond kid’,” she rolled her eyes, “who saved her from some Kuma-nin. They fell in love. The invasion happened. The war happened,” Kurama shrugged, “she lived happily ever after, and I was still roaming across the world, looking for somewhere to settle. Mostly, I just wrote to her about my travels. Where I was, where I was going, what I saw. Just shit like that. You would be surprised at how boring it was.”

“Is that so? Why don’t we speak more about your travels.”

Kurama bristled. This was some kind of interview. She knew it. She didn't know exactly what he was looking for (everything she had said about Kushina was true, and he had no way to prove her own, private stories, so what was he trying to get? People were _always_ trying to get something when they talked to her.)

“Where did you go, spherically? Did you have any companions? What about other Uzumaki?”

Ah, there it was. ‘Other Uzumaki’. From what she could recall (and some knowledge she had gained from some of her books), the Uzumaki clan had been all-but decimated after the invasion of Uzu, an event that catapulted the world into the Third Shinobi War. It was a brutal, bloodthirsty war, from what she could remember. Both Kushina dan Minato made names for themselves. As did Kakashi. 

Kurama slept through most of it. It was boring and didn't affect her- because Kushina was strong, and had barely ever needed her help… before they became friends.

“Anywhere,” Kurama snorted, thinking through a great many places she had visited when she had been free, “I stayed in Fire Country for long periods of time… but I especially love Lightning and Snow. Rice Country has nice food… Waterfalls are very humid and full of bugs- never could stand the palace; Chomei loves it though, still lives there, I think.”

“Chomei?”

Kurama smirked as he took the bait. Of course, she wouldn't lie about her siblings (well, they wouldn't be her _siblings,_ ) but she also needed to be careful. Shukaku and Gyuki names were fairly well known (Shukaku's was especially well known-), and so she couldn't mention them without being suspicious. But her more reserved siblings…

“A companion of mine. Nobody important, just some Waterfall brat that showed me around the country. I had several companions- some that I’m still in contact with, others who I am not,” Isobu and Shukaku. One went crazy. The other just… dropped off the map. Nobody could get in contact with Iso anymore…

She was getting worried…

“But Uzumaki?” she scratched her head, “maybe. Sure, yeah, I think maybe I ran across a few- not that I can really remember them, aside from this one grumpy bastard…” Roshi was part Uzumaki, as she and Son suspected. So she supposed she could include him in her little lie, “but I didn’t know any of them personally, didn't know how related we were… didn’t have much reason to stick together, aside from the same last name. And I’m sure you have noticed that I'm not a full Uzumaki, anyways.”

Now, this was the complicated part.

Kurama was, very obviously, not a full Uzumaki. Each and every full-blooded Uzu had bright red hair and a fiery temper- and she only had one of those things. They also had those chakra chains, chakra sensing… a gift for Fuinjutsu. And Kurama only had one of those things, the sensing. Sarutobi would have been an idiot to think her full-blooded.

He shifted, probably surprised that's why he was the one to bring that up, “yes. I have been meaning to ask you about yours… ancestry.”

“I’m related to Kushina on my mom’s side. They were sisters. But my mother ended up marrying outside of the clan and had me. So, y’know, me and Kushina were cousins,” a reasonable enough story. Uzu no longer had any records, and like hell would Konoha have full records of Kushina’s entire extended family. Especially not of a little halfling that barely passed as an Uzumaki.

And, y’know, didn’t exist.

“But we were still pretty close. Kushina… uh, I’m sure you know how Kushina could be…” she whistled and laughed awkwardly, “even in our clan, she was a bit of an _oddball_.”

Sarutobi had a warm smile on his face that made her want to punch him. Who was he, to smile at the memory of Kushina? He… she… she was her best friend! He didn’t have that right!

But she held down any homicidal urges. Good graces; she was supposed to be trying to get in his good graces! Not kill him!

She could be civil. She could be manipulative and nice and smart. She could be many, many things. Things that nobody expected her to be. She could make one damn old man like her, for Sage’s sake! 

“I understand what you mean. You and Kushina were close, yes? Enough for her to mention her son?"

“She sent wedding photos,” she deadpanned, “and an ultrasound. Of course, I knew about it. She even begged me to come to Konoha for the delivery- boy, am I glad I missed _that,_ ” she scoffed.

Sarutobi flanged again, “yes… that night was nothing but unfortunate. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Yeah, yeah.” she waved her hand- wanting to get over this bump in the road as fast as possible. She was still mourning, even years after Kushina’s death, and she didn’t really want to talk about it with some old coot, “what's done is done. I don't see any point in clinging to it,” she shrugged.

“Naruto is alive. And I’m here to make sure he gets raised the way Kushina wants to. Unless, of course,” her smile was all teeth, “you’re going to stop me?” she tilted her head and let the light of the windows catch her shimmering, blood-red eyes. She could hear the man swallow.

“I have no intention of separating the two of you…”

“Unless I give you a reason to, isn't that right?” she asked, voice sickly sweet as she crossed one leg over the other, “which is why you need me to be evaluated and tested and…” her eyes flickered over to where Hatake was hiding in the roof tiles, “spied on.”

Sarutobi sighed, “why don't you come down, Kakashi?”

The ninja in question smiled sheepishly as he peeled away the roof’s tile, paying half of his face down. He was as agile as an at as he flipped to form the cleaning to the floor, landing in a silent crouch. Kurama regarded him quietly.

“I know you,” she said, unsuspecting him, pretending to draw knowledge from her memory, “Khushiyan spoke about you. Kakashi, yeah? Minato’s student?”

Kakashi froze before his smile grew a bit more embarrassed, “a, I was. Kushina mention me?”

“Mentioned,” she snorted, “she saw you as her kid.”

The room went silent. Kurama couldn't tell if Kakashi was happy or mourning; probably a bit of both.

She looked away, out the window, before looking back and meeting his eye as she leaned down on her hand, “makes a girl wonder how someone could just ignore their little brother, ne?”Kakashi chuckled sheepishly, looking away first- pussy, “maa, I don't think I would be good at raising a kid- not like you.”

She snorted. If he knew who the fuck he was talking to…

“Nobody's good at raising kids, that's why they always turned out fucked. There was nothing stopping you but yourself, idiot.”

“Now now,” Sarutobi tapped in before Kakashi could refute, “I’m satisfied with your story, Uzumaki-san. But there are still some more tests to go through… and I am, well, a bit concerned with your background.”

That was fast.

“What of it?”

She crossed her arms and stilled in her chair- she already knew what he would say, and she had been preparing herself for it. But still, it was faster than she expected, so she didn't have a full story planned out…

“We couldn't find anything on an Uzumaki Kurama.”

“Well,” she sighed through her nose, “probably because my village my destroyed. My parents were killed. My cousin was the top-secret Jinchuuriki of Konoha. I was just some bum who walked around a lot. Yeah, I don’t have any files. So what, what ya gonna do?”

“There isn't much we can do. Aside from evaluating you on our own terms and decide if you would be a good fit for Konoha.”

She leaned back in her chair with a grin that was cockier than she felt, “alright. Let's get to it.”

“... now?”

* * *

Kakashi ended up taking her for further testing; but Kurama wouldn't be surprised if Sarutobi was behind one-way mirrors or something, watching.

Kakashi took her to some sketchy underground area of the Hokage Tower- one she had never watched Kushina enter, but immediately knew what it was. The tangy scent of iron on the buzz of ozone filled the air, leaving a stale taste on her tongue. Tasted like screaming.

“Tortue and investigation, huh?” she quirked a brow at Kakashi, a small grin still on her face.

“Maa, it isn't as bad as you think it is.”

“Well not for me,” she inspected her nails casually, “I’m on your side. BUt for your enemies? Heh. I’m sure it’s pretty damn bad.”

Kakashi appraised her for a second- and Kurama knew the two of them probably wouldn't get along from the bit she knew about him… but, surprisingly, he didn't look offended.

“I suppose that's true.”

“Ah, so you’ve given up hiding things from me?”

“Maa, it’s just too much work. Besides, I have the feeling that we're going to be working together.”

“Ah, you mean you’ll be helping me with Naruto? Because yeah, I could really use a maid- the kids a mess!”

“Should I buy an apron?”

“Definitely.”

Kakashi's topped them both outside of a door- he knocked twice, and a muffled voice told them to enter. Inside was a neat little office, crammed with bits of furniture, more paper than what was on Sarutobi’s desk, and a blonde man with a cheery smile.

“This is the Uzumaki, yeah?” he asked, smiling at her, “Yamanaka Inoichi, head of Konoha’s Analysis Division,” he held out a hand to her- and if she didn't know this was a test she would have refused.

In any case, she grabbed it and shook it, trying to keep her hand reasonable tightness. Judging by the slight pinch of his expression- maybe she could have gone a bit lighter.

“Strong grip, eh?”

She shrugged, “gotta be tough to survive, y’know?”

“You didn’t shake my hand when we met,” Kakashi… pouted? He was joking, right? Being sarcastic? Right? Please tell her he was…

“Trust me, Kakashi, you don’t want to shake her hand,” Inochi laughed.

“What are you trying to say?” Kurama gruffed, crossing her arms, “whatever. Just hop into my head and do whatever you’re going to do.”

Both men looked at her a bit strangely, and she let out a strangled sound, “I know what the Yamaka do. I also know I’m here for a psychological test, yeah? Let's just get it over with- Naruto’s probably getting hungry, and I’m not sure about you, but I don't trust him with a stove.”

Kakashi cringed, “maa, yeah, we should maybe hurry up…”

“Okay. Um, Uzumaki-san, if you would take a seat,” he gestured to the couch that was pushed against the wall.

“This ain't how you always do it, ne?” she asked, sitting down, “inviting them to sit. What, you're gonna offer me tea, too?”

Inochi coughed and hid a box of tea leaves behind his back. Kakashi chuckled.

“I’m not entirely used to giving these evaluations to…”

“ _Not_ war-criminals?” she raised a brow and saw Inochi sweat a bit, “whatever. It’s fine.” 

It really _wasn't fine,_ but it _was_ necessary. So she would go through it, and she would fuking ace it.

She had enough people came stomping into her head demanding things to know how this worked- at least vaguely. She knew how to put up some mental walls and hide her emotions and feelings. It was how she had served this long, being treated as she was.

So she steadied her heart and brought up all her loving memories of Kushina.

If those were what Inochi found- then she was sure everything will go fine. If he found images of… well, maybe if she didn't think of those they would stay locked away whenever she had pushed them off to.

Inoichi made a few hand signs, and Kurama tightened her grip on her clothes- the stolen clothes that she had totally been caught by Kakashi stealing. Huh. She wondered idly why he never mentioned anything.

And then her brain scrambled.

Kurama was vaguely aware of the prodding in her brain; it seemed as though Inoichi didn't fully erase her consciousness when he did whatever mind-fuck-jutsu he did. She wansn't sure if it was purposeful, or not, to feel him swimming through her mind- and, even more than that, she wasn’t sure if she liked it more than just being unaware as someone thrashed through her memories.

She felt something prod in dangerous waters- memories that only she would have. She quickly snapped at it, pushing loving memories of summer days with her siblings (in their human forms,) and long conversations between her and Kushina. Kurama pushed up her walls and hid away the little box of traumas that she had looked so many years ago.

She didn't know how long it went on before with Inochi took away her consciousness fully, or he simply stopped. Suddenly she was opening her eyes and Kakashi was offering her a bottle of water. She groaned and took it, rubbing at her forehead as the cool water slid down her throat.

“Is it supposed to give you a migraine?” She hissed.

“Most people don’t resist so much,” Inochi lamely answers, rubbing his own head and looking pale from where he had slumped into his computer chair, “most people can’t,” he muttered under his breath.

“Whatever. Do I pass?”

“Well… I wouldn't define it as a pass-fail test. There were concerning things and… less concerning things,” she turned to Kakashi, and then back to her, squinting, “I apologize, but I don’t think I should say anything more until I speak with Hokage-sama.”

She rolled her eyes. That sounded… like she failed. Really, it did. She didn't understand why he was trying to hide it, while at the same time,l being so overwhelmingly obvious about it.

Idiot humans.

“I’m a private person, what can I say?” she shrugged, “what, you gonna pull me away from my nephew because I didn’t want someone poking around in my mind?” her voice was raising perch slightly, and she felt her chakra crackle unconsciously beneath her skin, “am I unfit to raise a child just because I have trauma?”

“I didn’t say anything like that-” Inochi took a breath to swallow down some painkillers. They were offered to her, but she refused, chakra already healing whatever damage occurred, “I simply need to go over my results with the Hokage.”

“And why is it that I can't know the results, too?”

“Because you seem rather worked up…”

“Because you’re acting all secretive! If I failed, then I would rather just _know_ what I failed- rather than sitting here waiting for you to try and ‘soften the blow’, or whatever the hell you’re trying to do.”

“I understand that, but…” Inochi, for a man tasked with the job of ripping through people's minds, seemed to get flustered easily.

Kakashi had to step between them and holding out his hands and she could smell the little spike of fear in him, “maa, why don't we all calm down? This is standard procedure, Uzumaki-san.”

“Well, Hatake,” she growled, “ _standard procedure_ is a pain in the ass. I don't understand it, and I refuse to respect it. If you’re going to talk to the Hokage about me, then I want to be there, got it?”

“... listen, Uzumaki-san,” Inochi tried to step in again.

“There's no need for that,” a weary voice interrupted- and all three head turned at the Hokage’s entrance.

“Hokage-sama.” both men greeted in synchronization, as if on relax.

Kurama took a second longer, standing to attention and nodding her head. Inochi gave her a weird look- probably at the lack of respect, but Sarutobi didn’t say anything.

“If she wants to stay for the report, then why don't we let her? She's to be a future Leaf citizen, we should make her feel welcomed.”

“That's _if_ I passed my test, yeah?”

Sarutobi smiled, “It’s not exactly a pass-fail test, just a little… examination to see where you would best fit in our village.”

“Fit?” she cocked her head to the side, “as long as I’m with Naruto I don’t really care.”

“Of course. Now, Inochichi-kun, why don't you give us the results?”

The man in question cleared his throat, pulling out some papers… when the hell did he have time to fill out _paperwork_ on her? Had she… really passed out that long? Fuck. Mind-jutsu was kinda fucking terrifying… 

She still had nightmares of the Sharingan. But maybe tonight she would see the Yamanaka clan instead?

The man looked over his notes, then tp her, then to the Hokage, and then back to his notes. Like a fucking roller coaster of eye movements. Kurama bristled, and he sighed when he ran a hand through his hair.

“Should I start with the positives or the negatives?”

“Positives,” she immediately grunted out.

Kakashi and Sarutobi sent her looks,l but didn't say anything as Inoichi took a breath and began.

“Her claims of knowing Kushina are true; during my time evaluating her, I ran across several memories of her and Kushina conversing… though, concerningly, I noted that these memories were of an older Kushina- after she had moved to Konoha.”  
Oh, fuck.

Kurama avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, “okay, so maybe we met a few times when she left on missions. Did I forget to mention that? Does it matter? I knew her, and that's what you wanted to prove, yeah? It was proven!” she threw up her hands.

“Indeed. Keep going, Inochi-kun.”

“I also ran across her most recent memories. I… um, to put it frankly, the time she has spent with Naruto-kun is rather… adorable. The boy seems to have taken an extreme liking to her- and I can't tell that Uzumaki-san loves him back. She also sees him as an obligation to raise, on Kushina’s half. I had found a very specific memory- though I could only hear it, and not see it - of Kushina asking Kurama to raise Naruto-kun for her.”

“Just like I said,” she stuck her nose in the air.

“Hokage-sama, you also asked me to evaluate her travels. I found this to be true, as well. Uzumaki-san had a variety of companions as she travelled through many different countries. Though I couldn't accurately date the memories.”

“ _Just like I said,_ ” she repeated with a hiss, glaring at the man.

“Indeed. It seems you were telling the truth, Uzumaki-san. But,” Sarutobi paused, “I would also like to hear the negatives.”

Right. She had forgotten about that.

The room grew incredibly awkward as Inoichi sent her some unsure glances. He cleared his throat, ruled his paper, and hesitantly started.

“She has… um, Uzumaki-san, to put it bluntly, has been through trauma.”

All eyes were back on her. And like before, Kurama avoided them as vehemently as she could. 

“I… also did say that-” she squeaked out, looking away as firmly as she could.

Don’t think about him. Don't think about him. Don't think about him.

She willed images of Kushina and Naruto into her mind. Even some of Minato slipped in, too- the stupid ones where he was wearing his dumb, pink apron. Then her siblings, one by one. Hashirama. 

But not him.

She had thrown all memories of him into the furthest depths of her mind. Where she thought they would be safe from prying eyes.

She glared at Inochi.

“What? Everyone's got problems; I didn't ask you to go finding mine.”  
“... you did agree to the testing,” Kakashi helpful replied.

She glared at him, too.

“If I’m being honest, I'm concerned about Uzumaki-san’s mental health. I didn't get a good look at the memories themselves; she had them repressed ver heavily, and put up quite a fight throughout the whole process, but I would her current mental state, er,... akin to, um,” he looked away.

“To what?” Sarutobi pressed.

“Yeah, to what?” She mixed with a hiss.

“A rape victim.”

The room went dead silent again. For the third fucking time- everyone stared at her. And for the third fucking time, she didn't meet any of their eyes.

“I'm not,” she bit out, chewing on her bottom lip so hard it bled, “not… fuck… maybe there was a guy- but- are you _really_ going to make me talk about this?! I just wanna raise my fucking nephew! I don’t see what this has to do with anything, he already proved everything I had told you was true!”

“This is still deeply concerning, Uzumaki-san,” Sarutobi said with a weary sigh, a look of pity and remorse deep in his eyes, “and it’s partially the responsibility of Konoha. If we had known- we could have offered you asylum. Any relative of Kushina would be greatly welcomed into the village. The same with any Uzumaki; we were, and still are technically, allies.”

“What? The fuck are you saying, it’s your responsibility? This is all that jack-asses responsibility, not yours. It's not mine or anybody else's fault. I’m fine. I don't need your help. I just wanna stay here and raise Naruto.”

“...and I have decided that you will be allowed to do so.”

She used her hand to hide the victorious grin that crept over her face- deserving, she supposed, after all of her shit was just tromped through the room like that.

She started marching to the door.

“Under the requirement that-”

She slammed it shut before he could say anything stupid and ruin the entire moment for her.

* * *

Her grocery bags dropped heavily to the floor the second she stepped into the doorway- whatever, hugging Naruto as tightly as she could be so much more important than breaking few damn eggs. They still had some anyways if she remembered correctly.

The boy pulled away after a solid two minutes of the two of them just basking in each other's presence.

“Um…” he squirmed, "what happened?”

She smiled brightly, “I’m going to be staying.”

He cheered, grabbing her neck, and… fuck, were his eyes wet? She pulled away again ad scoldingly poked his nose.

“I told you I wouldn't let them make me leave, didn’t I? What, Naruto, did you have no faith in me?!”

“I did! But… I dunno! I didn’t want you to go!”

She patted his back and brought him for another hug, “I didn't want to go either, kiddo,” she pulled away again, and he looked a bit upset still. With a grin, she gestured to the bags, “and to celebrate, though we could try that whole ‘baking’ thing again, ne?”

His stomach growled.

“You haven't had dinner yet, huh? That's not good, Naruto!”

He pouted, “I don’t want to have dinner first! I want a cake! Celebration cake with Kurama!”

“Alright then. Let's have cake for dinner. Just this once, kay? And… don't tell the Hokage,” she winked.

“Kay!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More park shenanigans… because where else are you supposed to take your kid?  
> Both Naruto and Kurama make friends! Or, well, Kurama makes a I-don’t-want-to-kill-you(anymore). So.., an acquaintance.  
> Ft. Itachi trying to be a good brother.

Kurama was up bright and early. And so was Naruto; hungry, with a bit of a sore stomach. She supposed that was why humans didn’t usually have baked sweets for dinner… or, just as plausible, they had somehow messed up baking the cake.

Since, y'know, they didn't have any mixers, so they had to use forks, and only had a cookie sheet to make it in… so they ended up making three super-thin cakes that stuck to the side of the pan. And don't have icing; so they blended together sugar and butter (still with forks, and boy was her arms sore) that turned out grainy and sad because… well, supposedly one we supposed to use ‘icing sugar’ when making icing.

Who would have thought? Not her or Naruto. Until she had read through a baking book.

You learn something new every day. Especially when you were a complete outsider that knew nothing and were pretending to be an insider. Then you had to learn real fucking quickly. And she did learn quickly, for the most part.

She had, after all, convinced the fucking Professor that she was a normal human, Kushina’s cousin, and deserved to raise her kid.

(She also made him think she was a rape victim that is mentally unstable and probably needed therapy, but she thought she could avoid those consequences if she really tried. And nothing mattered so long as she was with Naruto and fulfilling her promise to the late Kushina.)

The pans clacked as he got out the eggs. She was, personally, getting sick of frying eggs each and every day, but Not seemed to think it was a blast. The boy was practically vibrating by her side, early going on his tiptoes to look at the pan as the eggs sizzled. She pushed him away, scolding.

“You could get hit by the oil.”

“Aww, Kurama!” he pouted, but still moved further away, eyes never leaving the crackling egg.

There was still this silly smile on his face, and Kurama knew exactly why. Because., up until this point, he’d never gotten a proper scolding. The caretakers didn't care what he did if it was dangerous or weird or unhealthy. The Hokage had scolded him occasionally, but it was usually with long, boring lectures that neither of them wanted to sit through.

Nobody had ever just needed casual guidance to him. A  _ parent. _

“Aren't you getting tired of eggs?” she asked, sliding the two sunny-side-ups onto a plate in front of an eager child, “we have them every day.”

“But Kurama makes them for me… so I love them!” he happily kicked his feet, grinning as he pulled out his knife and fork.

“Do you… want anything to go on them?” she asked, occupying the quiet space in her mind that whirled over the idea of Naruto loving something purely because it was given to him by her.

She should have known better. Naruto was the type of kid to think exactly that- he was so, so passionate about the things that he cared about. He had grown up with so emotionally-little that now he had an abundance of emotion and care for the tiniest things. The little things he had never had before.

She patted his head affectionately.

“Ketchup!”

And went to grab him some ketchup. 

“I was thinking about going to the park today,” she said, eyeing the calendar.

It was Sunday- apparently, humans usually had both Saturday and Sunday off from work or schooling. She didn't understand why (did they really need a break every  _ week?  _ That seemed excessive.), but they did- it was the custom to go out and have fun with your friends or family on those days… and so Kurama thought they could get into the habit of going to the park on Sundays. She had been reading in a psychology book that having a routine is very helpful for the human psyche- and promote healthy development in children. 

She just wanted to give Naruto what he needed to become a good human. Whatever the fuck a good human was. Like Kushina, she thought if he grew up to be like Kushina, then she would be the happiest demon in the world.

“Park!” the boy yelped, throwing his hands up happily, “park! I wanna go to the park with Kurama!”

“Okay then,” she laughed, “it’s decided. We can go to the park after you eat and shower, oaky?”

“Shower?! Wha, Kurama!”

“Nobody wants to play with dirty kids,” she tutted, pointing out a ketchup stain on his sleeve, “especially not me!”

“Mean! Kurama, you're mean!”

“And you’re dirty!”

The boy pouted for the rest of breakfast. Why were humans so averse to cleaning themselves, anyways? Kurama personally enjoyed a nice hot shower or a relaxing bath; it was comfortable and private and something she could enjoy without the entire world getting on her ass about it. And it was something nobody could take away from her because she was here in Konoha pretending to be a human and living with human advancements. 

They were idiots, sure. But they were good at inventing, even she could admit that.

“You do want to go to the park don't you?” she asked as she handed Naruto a towel.

“Um… yeah…” he hesitantly grabbed it, “but don’t want to shower.”

“You can't go to the park dirty, Naruto. So I guess I can give you the choice,” she paused for dramatic effect, the boy hanging off her every word, “either shower and go or don’t and stay here, hm? Maybe we could even get some studying done?”

“Studying!”

She marched over to the bookcase and pulled out a few elementary-level shinobi tactic books, “you’ll be starting the academy soon, remember? I think maybe you need some extra practice before you go!”

“That's boring!”

“You have the choice of going to the park.”

He looked down at the towel with a huff, and she could see the gears in his head-turning. She already knew before the argument even started, what Naruto would choose. Of course, he would go to the park, he was a kid!

“... do you think Sasuke will be there?”

She froze while pulling out a math book. Her throat went dry at the diet of running into the two Uchiha kids again- but, “hmmm, maybe. If Itachi decides dot take him today.”

“Would Sasuke also have to shower before going?”

“Did Sasuke look dirty when you last played with him?”

Naruto shook his head, still looking at her.

“I think that answers your question. Now, get going.”

He obediently stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

Just when she and Naruto stepped over to the park, a slight trickle of rain began to fall from the masses of grey clouds, She was lucky, having thought ahead to wrangle Naruto into his cute, frog-themed rain jacket with a hood that had frog-like eyes and painted on the tongue. She knew that being out in the rain wasn't good for humans (what with them being so damn fragile and all-), and she didn't want to take any risks of him getting sick.

She was a good healer, sure, but that is just an excuse her chakra had natural regenerative properties (originally meant only for her, and it was really just an unconscious bonus given to her Jinchuuriki,) but she herself knew  _ nothing  _ about human illness.

She was in a lighter, black woollen jacket- since she was fairly certain she was unable to get sick. Or at least form human viruses. Not matter what form she was in, Kurama was still technically the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And the Kyuubi Fucking Kitsune didn't succumb to some damn cold!

The light-layer of crisp snow made a funny crunch beneath her feet as she walked along the path to the park; Naruto had already run ahead, boundless energy taking him up the platforms and towards… ah, another child was here.

She scented the air.

And froze when the familiar scent of two Uchiha boys’ flooded her nose.

“Uzumaki-san?”

… great.

She turned to regard Itachi, who was reading a pocket-novel on the bench. She, too, had a book tucked away in her pocket, one on human philosophy and reasoning. She nodded to him slightly, watching as Naruto eagerly chatted up Sasuke, who in comparison was far more reserved… but not pushing him away. That was good. From what she had seen of Naruto growing up- most of the parents in Konoha knew who he was and had warned their children against playing or speaking to him.

Even if it was an Uchiha… she was glad that Naruto was able to play with someone's age. According to her parenting book (that was extremely embarrassing to take out of the library), it was extremely important to a child’s development 

She gingerly sat down beside Itachi, because the ground was still damp from the rain, and she didn't feel like having a wet ass right now. He regarded her silently with a neutral, if-not-kind smile on his face.

“I see you and Naruto come here often,” he commented quietly.

“So do you and Sasuke,” she replied back, pulling out her book and flipping to the sticky note she had pasted onto the last page she was on, “I mean, you’re kids and all, so it’s normal… but I do wonder why he's always the  _ only  _ one playing, hm? Even if I play with Naruto when it’s just us.”

“I’m…” Itachi shifted, almost as if he was surprised by the question. She kind of doubted he was, there was something about the flicker in his eyes that screamed of an eerie intelligence and the ability to read people.

He was a child, she had to remind herself, he couldn't be any older than twelve. But… he was dangerous, everything in her instincts as a predator and as prey told her so. This was one to look out for- especially because he was an Uchiha.

But, he was also a polite child who just wanted to bring his brother to the park.

“I’m afraid I’m not too fond of… playing,” he said the word like it was foreign, “I simply come here so that Sasuke would not be alone.”

They both sat for a moment, watching as Naruto tried to show off how good he was at the monkey bars. He fell, of course, because he had little to no training, poor grip, and no upper body strength. Sasuke then did them perfectly, and she could tell by the grace of his movements that he had at least a mild form of training.

“You’re already teaching him, hm?” she asked, eyes watching over his form as he gracefully let go.

Itachi gave her a long look- and she only then realized that, perhaps, that was a strange question for a human to ask. She shrugged and leaned back on the bench, looking to a pouting Naruto who tried again- and failed.

“I’m kinda knew to this whole… children thing,” or at least human ones, “and Naruto seems pretty interested in becoming a shinobi.”

“He is the same age as Sasuke, right? They will be starting the academy soon.”

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “but he's… slow. So I want to train him a bit beforehand- but I dunno how kids work all that well.”

“Do you mind me asking you a question, Uzumaki-san?”

Yes.

“No, go ahead.”

“What is your relation to Naruto-kun? You have the same last name…”

He already knew she could tell. Maybe not specifically that she was (pretending to be) Naruto’s-mother’s-cousin, but that they were blood-related. It wasn't a feat of genius that he knew, either. It was simple. She shrugged again.

“I’m his mother's cousin. I was travelling for a bit, but when I learned she had… well, kicked the bucket, I decided to travel to Konoha to look after her brat-” she coughed, “kid. Of course, I had to go through some examinations, so don’t worry…”

He was eyeing her critically.

“Are you a Shinobi, Uzumaki-san?”

She grunted. Nobody had asked her that yet- she supposed that Kakashi and the Hokage had just assumed that she was since she… well, she fucking acted like one. Nobody but a wild Shinobi would snark against the god-damned Sharingan Kakashi, or be a rude ass to the Hokage. So she hadn’t bothered to think of a real answer to that.

Yes was too condemning. She barely knew beyond the basic hand signs. All her ‘jutsu’ didn’t require any, just the moulding of the chakra that made up her entire existence. She had all but unlimited power. She could form Bijuu-dama and obliterate mountains and control the wind with her breath and set blazes with her essence. Her chakra was corrosive and toxic and acidic, and sure as hell not human.

She wasn't a shinobi by any means; she was a demon.

“Not  _ really _ . I only got the basic training in Uzu before the invasion… but that opens;t mean I don’t know how to fight. Just not…” she cringed, “formally?” that wasn't the right word by any means, but Itachi still nodded in understanding.

“There are private instructors…”

“No way,” she waved her hand, eyeing him critically, “you… yeah, I can tell. You know who he is, yeah?”

Itachi paused for a short while, staring her down. She flinched only the slightest amount when she thought she saw the flash of a red iris.

“... indeed.”

“Then you know that nobody would agree to train him,” she then thought of Jiraiya, “at least nobody in the village. The academy probably won't treat him right, neither…”

Why was she telling him this? Why was she confiding her problems with him? Was it just because he was the first person here to actually ask her? To question her and try to give advice to a woman so sorely in need of it? Was it because he was a child who threw off her guard, no matter what dangerous aura seeped from him?

Was it because she was an emotional woman with a child she didn't know how to take care of? 

Her problems just kept stacking up, and she couldn't just keep leaving them for a later day.

“He can train with Sasuke.”

She frozen mouth gaping and eyes wide, “wha?”

“I have been training Sasuke… when I have the time… perhaps Naruto-kun could sit in on a few of those lessons?” Itachi tilted his head with a kind smile- and she clenched her teeth at how genuine it was.

“You know who is, though.”

“Do I seem like the type to discriminate, Uzumaki-san?”

She eyed him suspiciously, “maybe not, but you do seem like the type to have alternative motives.”

“You caught me,” he chuckled lightly, eyes flickering to watch over the body's fondly as they tried their best to make a pitiful snowman with what little snow had fallen. It had a cartoonishly small head and patches of dirt, grass, and sand all over, but Naruto looked immensely proud, “I think Naruto-kun would be good for Sasuke to be around. Sasuke has always been so reserved…”

She chuckled lightly, “if there's one thing he's good at, it’s making people open up.”

“Kurama! Kurama! Come look at our snowman!”

She tucked her book into her coat, having not read a single word, and stood up to come over. She listened to the crunch of sand behind her as Itachi followed along.

“Good work Naruto! You too, Sasuke-kun,” she patted both their heads affectionately- and Sasuke, rather adorably, looked to Itachi, almost in asking whether or not to enjoy the affection of a stranger.

Itachi must have given the okay because Sasuke beamed up at her as he had never even heard a fucking compliment before. Shit. The way he acted was… frighteningly similar to Naruto, when she first met him.

She eyed Itachi- and she knew he understood her silent question. He simply shook his head, and she couldn't tell if that was just a no, or a refusal to answer, or whatever the fuck, but she didn't like it.

“Naruto-kun!” she clapped her hands, trying to pretend to be cheerful as she looked between the two children, “Itachi-kun has a question for both you and Sasuke-kun.”

Naruto froze from where he was patting the sand up into a pillar, mouth gaping and eyes-like-saucers.

“Wha..?”

He looked ta Itachi, then to Sasuke, eyes wide and mouth gaping and this adorable fucking  _ twinkle  _ in his eyes that he always got whenever he received something totally new.

“I was going to teach Sasuke how to throw Shuriken this Tuesday. Would you like to join us, Naruto-kun?”

Naruto looked to her for confirmation. She nodded.

“I… um…” he looked to Sasuke, again, because shit, she had just remembered that Naruto had  _ never been invited to something before.  _ Much less a training-playdate with another child. 

Sasuke looked a bit torn- probably between spending time with just his brother, and also with a newly-made friend. Itachi gave him a  _ look,  _ and Sasuke turned to Naruto, “do you wanna come?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-”  
“Calm down, Naruto,” Kurama scolded, flicking his nose. She was a bit shocked at how _hot_ it was. It was cold out! And humans… got cold easily, yeah? Why was it hot? She felt his cheeks, too, bright red and cold on the surface, with an inflamed heart beneath.

Was he.. Sick?

“Ah, I think it’s time to go,” Irachi commented, grabbing hold of Sasuke’s hand and looking at the boy’s summarily red cheeks- although, Sasuke’s complex was quite a bit fairer, almost to the point where it was sickly, and so the contrast stood out more, “I think they're getting a bit too cold.”

Cold? Naruto felt hot.

“Yeah.”

“Kurama,” Naruto tugged on her jacket, “I want hot chocolate! Can we have hot chocolate?”

She didn't know what that was.

“Sure.”

She began to lead him away, his little hand gripped tightly in her own. He looked ready to say something again, hen a look flashed across his face and she could  _ see  _ him remembering something, He turned to look over his shoulder with a grin, hand shooting up to wave.

“Bye, Sasuke! I’ll… um, I’ll see ya later!”

Right. The playdate… training. She’d have to take him to the Uchiha compound, wouldn't she? Itachi never… hashed out the details with her.

“When is it again?’ she asked over her shoulder, seeing that the two Uchiha had stopped so Sasuke could give an (adorably) shy wave back.

“Come to the Uchiha compound at four,” Itachi nodded back.

“Thank you again,” she couldn't believe she was thanking a damn Uchiha… but, well, he was helping Naruto. He was helping her help Naruto, really and all he wanted in return was someone to play with his kid brother.

(He was an Uchiha. He wanted more. He had to want more. There was no way any Uchiha would be nice to her with some kind of motive- did he know? Was he sidling up to Naruto for some kind of Uchiha objective? Did he know who she was so he was trying to get into her comfort zone for betraying her- just like Maadar?)

(Madara Madara Madara Madara-)

She choked and turned again, grabbing Naruto's hand tightly.

“Kurama?” he poked his face into her own, concerned- his stupid, hypersensitivity to emotion acting up again.

“Did you enjoy your visit today?” she changed the topic, watching as Naruto grinned, wider than ever.

“Yeah! Sasuke is so cool but, but! I’m gonna beta him, someday! We need to come back, so I can practice the monkey bars until I can do them better than Sasuke!”

Ah, a rivalry at such a young age. She didn't understand it- she knew Shukaku and Son felt a strong rivalry towards her and the other Bijuu with more tails than them (even if that  _ wasn't how their powers worked- _ ), but she herself had never felt it. Maybe that's because she was the strongest (which was a true rumour, even if it didn't have much to do with her tails, but rather her being the oldest. She needed to be the strongest so that she could protect her siblings).

Still, it was good for Naruto to form healthy relationships with other children… and, really, any other human. The only human relationship he really had was with the Hokage, who was a shrivelled up veteran who didn't know what a child needed or wanted. He was an irrepressible man that would give a five-year-old his own damn apartment with knives and a stove. He was a man that ignores his obligations in favour of things he  _ didn't need to do. _

She just… had some beef with him.

“You really like Sasuke, hm?” she didn't wholly approve, but Sasuke was still young, malleable, and innocent. She wasn't like a human, who would convict a child based on who their parents or ancestors were. If Naruto wanted to be his friend… then she would do her best to support him and that friendship.

And if that little fucker or any of his clansmen tried dot hurt Naruto in any way?

She would personally see fit that the Uchiha clan did not make it to the next generation.

“Yeah! He's fun to play with- did you see how big the splashes we made were?”

She gestured to her dap pant-leg, “I’m still wet.”

He cringed, but she saw the cheeky, mischievous laughter in his eyes, “oh, right! Sorry, Kurama! But did you see Sasuke when he-”

The boy didn't stop talking about his new friend until they had gone to the store for ‘hot chocolate’. Kurama just listened patiently, thinking of the future that awaited them.

…

Come to think of it, she… had to go to the Uchiha compound in a few days… 

Well, fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hI!  
> Bad news. This is the last full chapter that I have pre-written for this story (writing this note as I work on chapter ten) so after out of pre-written chapters I may still decide to not continue this story… and if I do decide to continue (as I’m currently planning as of now- but we’ll see how it goes) then chapter updates will become a lot less frequent.  
> Which basically means I don't know when I’ll find time to write for this. I am in fact a full-time college student and a part-time waitress who has had two original books in the works, as well as like, five other fanfics, two of which also get weekly updates. So, uh, I don't have a lot of time to write. It’s a blessing as much as it is a curse that I spend more time working on school at home rather than actually, y’ know, in school- cause then I don’t have hours to just write like I did last semester.  
> But, summer is coming soonish and I don't have classes then so we’ll see how the dice roll. 
> 
> on the upside: turns out this is a 9000 word chapter, oops  
> That'll hold ya back for a while and I'll try write some more :)

She was hoping for an excuse. Really, she was. The Hokage called her away for more tests or whatever (they still had some unresolved business with her citizenship or whatever-).

But no... Kakashi even had the heart to drop by this morning with a basket of fruits and a cheery  _ you need to come to the Hokage Tower for Friday.  _ Cause apparently her raising the village’s Jinchuuriki was an appointment that could wait half a damn week.

She then hoped the weather wouldn't turn out. That they would get a thunderstorm or hurricane or sudden blizzard or whatever weather that would be reasonable enough to justify Naruto staying home of the day.

But, again, no. The sky was crystal-fucking-clear. The sun is happily shining down on them, despite it having rained almost every day for the past week. Thanks.

(Come to think of it, Naruto’s birthday was next week…)

She sighed, forcing the boy into the shower, under the condition that she would make some… pancakes for both of them. Now, he didn't exactly know what a pan-cake was- but if it truly was a cake… well, she remembered the stomachache Naruto had gotten the previous day when they had eaten cake for dinner…

But, indeed, she had found a recipe for ‘buttermilk pancakes’ in the breakfast section of her (children) cookbook, meaning that Naruto wasn’t trying to bamboozle any dessert for breakfast out of her. Well, it did still seem like a dessert, but just one that was appropriate for one to eat at breakfast.

She sighed and started pulling out their milk and eggs and flour, whipping them together in a large bowl while she took out their biggest frying pan… which, indecently, wasn't very big at all. The apartment was rather poorly stocked (it was filled with the idea of only hosting a young boy, after all-), and she would eventually need to go out to get some more human-necessities, like cookware and cleaning supplies. 

But that would require money; money that Naruto was quickly running out of (food was expensive!), and money that Kurama had no ability to make. She didn't have a job and didn't exactly want one. She was a damn demon, not some kind of… common human! 

She growled under her breath and got to frying- were they… supposed to get black? No, no no, she remembered that most human foods weren't  _ supposed  _ to become charcoal! 

She heard the bathroom door squeak open and the little pattering of bare feet on hardwood trailing up to her. She didn't even look down as she greeted Naurut, huffing in excitement as she flipped her third pancake to discover a golden brown, rather than hideous coal.

“Kurama isn't very good at cooking,” Naruto commented, pushing on the black ones with his finger.

“You any better?” she joked, putting the non-burnt one on a new plate, “and throw those out, we can't eat them!”

“Kay.”

Naruto started pulling out some items, happily humming about pancakes under his breath. He had some kind of a bottle, with a viscous brown liquid inside of it. Some strawberries… he was pulling out a knife- hold up!

“What are you doing with a knife?!” she exclaimed, reaching over to take it from him.

Naruto stared up at her in confusion, “berries! For the pancakes!”

“You… Do you even know how to use a knife?!”

“Yes!”

He sounded so enthusiastic, so sure of himself. Kurama still didn't believe him- she narrowed her eyes on the boy, flipping her pancake idly.

“I’m going to Sasuke’s to train kunai today! I can use a knife!”

That… was true. She  _ was  _ sending him out to go literally to learn how to throw fucking weapons at… trees, she hoped And, well, he wanted to become a Shinobi. Eventually, she would be sending her to the academy, where he would learn survival tactics and basic jutsu. And, eventually, it would be through her allowance, or even her direct intervention, that the boy would learn how to  _ kill people. _

He was just a child.

But he wouldn't always be. He was a Jinchuuriki; becoming a Shinobi was really the only path he had. He would have to eventually become a killer in order to protect himself… and really fit into society. Humans were terribly violent creatures- she would almost reason more so than herself and her siblings. They fought for protection and assembly. Humans fought for power and greed and vengeance and the simple taste of blood.

But no matter how much she hated it, Naruto was a human and wanted to do human things. Like becoming a Shinobi. A killer. She didn't understand it, but she didn't have to.

Just like her siblings, Kurama would have to simply support him. It wasn't right for her to take away whatever dreams he had, because of her own beliefs. This was his life- and whole she was here to protect him and guide him, she wasn't here to control him. She knew quite a bit about being controlled, and she didn't like it, so why would she ever do that to someone else? Much less… someone she had begun to love.

“I suppose,” she handed it back to him, “but I want you to go slow and carefully. Okay? And if you cut yourself tell me right away.”

“Kay.”

She finished up the pancakes, watching the boy carefully as she set the table. He was cutting the berries slowly, as promised- but she still sensed the twinge of pain when he managed to nick his thumb. She frowned, wanting to immediately jump into action and heal it- but she held herself back, waiting. Watching Naruto.

He took a few seconds. Sliced strawberries again. The movement caused the nick to twinge a little harder, and she knew he couldn’t have simply not noticed it.

“... Kurama-” he turned around, an anxious, desperate look on his face.

“Mhm?” She pretended she wasn’t paying much attention, grabbing forks and knives, but deep down she was very anxiously awaiting the boy I told her.

Trust was an important part of any relationship; she should know. She trusted Naruto to tell her if he had hurt himself with the knife, and she hoped Naruto would, in turn, have enough trust to tell her he was hurt. He knew the boy was a bit sensitive about it; there had been a few ties in the part where the other orphanage children grew afraid of him for his immense healing capacity.

“I, um,” he fidgeted and held out his thumb.

And she had to hold back her smile- not wanting to openly show joy at the sight of her kid getting hurt.

“You cut yourself, hm?” she commented, coming forward quickly and crouching down low as she took a gentle hold of his hand, inspecting the nick. 

The injury in question was barely deeper than a papercut and had she not been holding back on her healing abilities, it would have been gone before he even noticed it… but there were still a few beads of blood, enough for a child to get concerned. She smiled and patted his head.

“Thank you for telling me, Naruto. Do you want to see something cool?”

His eyes widened, the little twinges of pain forgotten, “what? What?!”

She giggled and held up her finger, orange chakra easily coating the surface. She then brought it down so that her fingertip was gently pressed against the pad of his thumb, the chakra coating the space between them and sinking into the cut. The blood receded and the skin knit itself together, and she could feel all the pain flicker away.

“What- Kurama! What did you just do?”

“I healed you, kit,” she flicked his nose, “I’m pretty cool, ne?”

“Yeah! Are you a ninja, Kurama?”

“No,” she tutted and nudged the boy towards his breakfast, “but I did tell you I was super strong. Do you remember that?”

“Yup! That's why Anna became super strong, too, so that I can be strong like Kurama! And protect Kurama! And beat up the bad guys! And… beat Sasuke, and be super cool- so then everyone in the village will like me!”

“That's good,” she smiled, taking a couple of cut strawberries and dumping half onto Naruto’s platel, before putting the rest on her own, “but you do know that strength isn't everything, right Naruto?”

He tilted his head, “whaddaya mean? I wanna be Hokage because that's the best! And you have to be strong to be Hokage!”

Right, he mentioned that before, his dream to become Konoha’s leader. Kurama… didn't understand… she wants to support him, and she would- but she also didn't want Naruto growing up thinking that power and strength were the only way to accomplish yourself. She had seen many, many people turn down that path- especially Madara. And… Well, suffice to say, none of them ever turned out well.

“Yes, that may be true, but there are also other important skills the Hokage must-have.”

“Like what?”

She smiled, “they must be smart- they have to think of plans to keep Konoha running, they have to be good at talking with the other leaders. They have to be hardworking, it takes a lot of work to run a while village, you know.”

He looked offended by the accusation, “I  _ do  _ know!”

“And, most importantly-” Naruto went silent, prickly on the edge of his seat in anticipation for her answer, “a Hokage must be  _ compassionate _ . Do you know what that means?”

He shook his head.

“Com-pass-i-o-net. It means to be kind to people. To listen to their problems and help them. The Hokage is loved by everyone in the village, right, Naruto?” 

“Yeah!”

That was why he wanted to become Hokage. Because the village had treated him like some kind of disease for so long, he had lived his whole life thus far without love, and craved it like a starving man food. Of course, he wanted to become Hokage. Konoha was all he had ever known- and it hates him.

“People don't love Hokage because he's strong. They loved the Hokage because the Hokage loves them. The Hokage isn't just strong to fight bad guys, but he's strong enough to protect everyone, to care for them, and to keep them safe. The Hokage is  _ compassionate. _ ”

“Com-pass-i-o-net,” he repeated an extremely serious look on his face.

“So that's why it’s important to be more than just strong, Nsurto,” she ruffled his hair affectionately, “and even more so; know that there are different kinds of strength.”  
He looked confused, “what do you mean, Kurama? Strength is just…” he stumbled on the words a bit, looking at his shoes, “being able to pick up heavy stuff and fight off the bad guys!”

“That's one type, yes,” she paused, letting her words sink in, “but there is more than that. Like emotional strength- being positive when bad things happen. Or being selfless, putting other people above your own needs. Those are types of strength that the Hokage needs.”

“... okay! I think I understand,” Naruto beamed, grabbing her hand affectionately and squeezing it.

She smiled, “good. Now, eat your breakfast, we need to go to the Uchiha compound.”  
And wasn't she just _so excited_ about that?

* * *

Even the fucking door was intimidating. It was a large, wooden thing, connected to a wall that was several feet above her, and the damnable thing practically shadowed Naruto as if he were an ant.

She sighed, clutched his hand tightly, and knocked on the door.

It creaked open only a few seconds later- and they were both greeted by a teenage Uchiha boy, one that they didn't recognize.

“Hello?” He asked, a somewhat cheeky smile on his face.

“Um,” she fidgeted- and she could  _ feel  _ the look of concern Naruto sent her. Well, what the fuck was she supposed to say? Or do? They were walking into the snake den! “Uchiha Itachi invited us… erm,” she gestured down to Naruto, Naruto will be joining in on Sasuke-kun training today.”

“Ah, the playdate!” the boy clapped his hands together giddily, “Itachi mentioned it to me when I complained about  _ boring ass-” _

She cleared her throat.

“Guard duty, heh, sorry,” he scratched his neck, “I’m Shisui, Itachi's friend. They’re probably still getting ready at the main house- do you need me to take you there?” he gestured to the grand building off in the back of the compound, before looking at her with pledge yes, “please say yes. I need an excuse to skip guard duty! It’s _so boring_ “

“Fine,” she grunted out, only because this particular Uchiha seemed to be at least mildly cheerful, unlike the rest of the monotone, an edgy lot. He almost reminded her of Naruto, with his shaggy hair and laid back demeanour.

He gave her a cheeky grin that reminded even more of Naruto, and she clutched the child’s hand a bit tighter at the thought. Stupid Uchiha, being human and shit. Stupid her, fr also being mildly human, at least in emotion. She didn't need all this conflicting crap!

The teen started leading them down a winding path towards the larger house. Many people stopped and stared at them as they passed, and Kurama tried to pay them no mind, but she had sharper hearing than any human, and could easily hear the whispers of  _ Kyuubi Child, demon boy, Jinchuuriki-  _ that they all muttered. Many sounded horrified.

But what truly made her stomach drop… were the voices coasted in a vile acid of  _ greed. _

How could she forget; Uchiha were greedy, conniving bastards. Who all seemingly had the entitlement of thinking they had the  _ right  _ to control her, just because they  _ could. _

If every damn human did everything they wanted to, just because they could, then the world would be a mess of war and death and anarchy. But no- such fictional life-policies only apply when it’s her that gets hurt by them. 

She sighed and simply endured. She couldn’t do anything, not to the village that was sheltering her, especially not after Naruto had decided to befriend one of their children.

They were led to the main house- it was a mansion, with ordinary decals and servants running about. 

Come to think of it…  
“Isn't this the clan-head’s house?”

Shusui blinked, stared at her… and then burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, “you… you don't know?! Oh my god, you don't know, do you? That's hilarious!” 

“What?” she felt her cheeks grow red and chakra bubble beneath her skin, “don’t mock me, Uchiha! What is it?’

He wiped his eyes of laughing-tears and held up his hands in surrender, “easy on the killer intent, man!” He half-snickers, half giggled, and Kurama had to stop and evaluate just how much chakra she had let leak into the air, “it’s a wonder nobody sounded an alarm yet!”

She narrowed her eyes, and the kid ‘eeped’ satisfyingly, once more surrendering his hands, “okay! Okay! I’ll cut it out, just… do you really  _ not know _ ?”

“Know what?”

The boy blinked. laughed for another good thirty-second before a growl from Kurama had him scampering away. As he ran, he tossed a grin over his shoulder, “Itachi and Sasuke-chan are the sons of the clan head!”

…

Well fuck.

Why did Naruto choose to befriend  _ them,  _ of all people? So many children in Konoha- first he chooses two Uchiha, and secondly… the fucking heirs to the clan? Great. They were probably in on Madara's little tricks, too. Great great _great_ **great _great_**. She felt like she was about to have a fucking panic attack.

Was Kurama coming here all just some setup to get to her? Did they know who she really was, and what she had been to Madara? She wouldn’t put it past some sleazy, slimeball Uchiha too trick her using a fucking kid. Did Sasuke even know? 

(Despite him being an Uchiha, Kurama felt like she would beat some ass if these creatins tried to manipulate him. A kid was a kid, dammit!)

Kurama just slapped her forehead while Naruto detached from her hand, “Sasuke!” he called out, running forward to meet the two young Uchiha boys as the 6 y stepped out the front door of the household.

“You’re here early,” Itachi commented, sending her a tight nod.

“Punctuality is important,” she grumbled back, crossing her arms, “besides, Naruto wouldn't shut up-” she flicked her head towards where the boy was going absolutely ballistic when he talked to Sasuke. The poor thing looked overwhelmed.

“I… see…” Itachi looked at them with a rather amused expression for a few seconds, before turning back to her, “get back to work, Sushi,” he grumbled, “and Uzumaki-san… would you mind coming with me? My father would just like to speak with you for a moment.”

No no no no no no no.

“Alright,” she grumbled and followed after him. The boys saw them moving and immediately went after, as well, only for Itachi to herd them off, “Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto to have a snack? I’ll come to get you in a few minutes to start training.”

Sasuke looked ready to protest, but Naruto was practically drooling, “snacks?” he asked.

Kurama laughed, “Sasuke-kun, you really don’t want to mess with Naruto when he's hungry… so get going, yeah?”

The boy gave her a semi-frightened look and nodded, tugging adorably on Naruto sleeve as he led him away- presumably to the kitchens or dining room, or wherever the fuck clan heads ate their food.

“This way,” Itachi motioned to her, his eyes still flickering to the retracting backs of the boys. Ah, this child… he really did care for his brother, didn't he? It was obvious, even in the ways he tried to hide it.

After being stuck, only able to watch the petty lives of humans for so long, Kurama thought she had gotten quite good at reading them. They were predictable. Usually, siblings fought but loved each other. The Uchiha boys were no different.

Itachi guided her through the hallways and into a large, square-shaped room. He frowned upon entrance, but she declined. She stared at the Uchiha Clean Head dead in the eyes as she disrespected him.

“This is the Jinchuuriki’s caretaker?” his eyes flashed red for a single moment as he took in her form.

She grit her teeth, “don’t say that word like it’s a slur,” she growled with a narrow of her eyes. 

She felt Itachi’s chakra spike. The Clan Head remained calm, but she could feel the bubbling of the storm below the surface.

“Excuse me?” he asked, his own black orbs narrowing.

“You Uzumaki are all the same,” the man sighed, taking a sip of his tea- he made some motion with his hand, and Itachi retreated with a bow.

“I’ll be with Sasuke and Naruto in a clearing not far from here.”

“I’ll find you,” she snorted out a reply.

Itachi left, leaving her and the clan head to inspect each other. Kurama tailed her head up, looking down her nose at the man.

“What do you want?”

“How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet,” the man set down his teacup gently and silently, eyes sharp as they met her own, “I am Uchiha Fukaku, the current head of the Uchiha Clan.”

“I know. What do you want?”

“You’re rather hasty, hm? Another Uzumaki trait? I remember Kushina being rather similar… but I’m sure you would know more about that then I would, hm? Since you claim to be her cousin.”

She stiffened, “is this about my identity? Because the Hokage has done his investigation, and if you have a problem you can sort it out with him,” she growled, moving to stand up, “  
And if that's all this is about, then I’ll be leaving-”  
“The Hokage is a senile old fool,” Fukaku spat.

“Insecrution?” she raised an eyebrow, stopping halfway to a stand“Not in the slightest. I am loyal to Konoha.”

“ _ Konoha _ ?” she eyed him critically, that was… specific. She supposed it had to be purposeful. “So, not to the Hokage?”

The man grunted softly, and she supposed that was as close to a  _ yes  _ as possible. Their conversation was borderline, if not outwardly, traitors to the village- and Kurama would reckon that people had been imprisoned, banished, or even killed for little less. As a supposedly random woman applying for citizenship, this was dangerous territory for her. Fukaku, as the head of Konoha’s most prominent clan, she supposed he had more leeway than she did.

Then again, Kurama was the gatekeeper to the Jinchuuriki. Konoha was, unfortunately, oblivious to just how much damage she (or, rather, the Kyuubi no Kitsune) could cause, if she wanted to. They had to be aware of how easily she could spirit their precious Jinchuuriki into the night, and how devastating it would be to lose the Kyuubi.

Again, Kumo was her backup plan.

“Don’t misunderstand me. I did not call you here to play politics, nor did I call you here to gossip about the inner workings of the council.”

Her eyes narrowed, “so why did you call me here, exactly?”

Normally she’d latch onto the gossip comment- but right now she wasn't in much of a playful mood. 

The man shifted, looking rather uncomfortable, “as a… concerned father.”

Kurama blinked. 

Just then was when a door burst open to the right. Kurama flinched to her feet, chakra summoning at the proactive threat-

Fukaku sighed, and that sole act alone settled her nerves. He was an idiot human and a dastardly Uchiha, but he was still an honourable, credible Shinobi in his own right.

“Is she here?” A bouncy female voice asked, and Kurama watched steadily as a woman she recognized stepped into the room with a cock of her hips and a wide-eyed look.

“Mikoto,” Kurama regarded, ruby eyes meeting solid black as the woman turned to her with a gasp.

“You know me?!”  
Kurama gave her a little smirk, “Kushina could hardly shut up about you in her letters- I think I know you better than even Minato.”

Mikoto slapped her cheeks, her mouth opening widely to say something- only for her husband to grab the back of her kimono and tug the woman down onto the empty pillow beside him.

“Please,” she asked quietly, and Kurama honestly wasn't even sure what he wanted his wife to do.

“Alright,” she replied just as cryptically, turning to Kurama with a devilish light in her eyes, “it’s an absolute pleasure to meet any relative of Kushina’s! Please, sit. Would you like me to pour you more tea?”

“I’m fine,” Kurama grunted, doing as she was told (begrudgingly.)

“Oh, dear, did you not even offer her any cookies?” Mikoto sharply asked, swatting her husband's shoulder lightly, before shuffling to ruffle through cabinets and pull out a few tins, “   
Please help yourself.”

Kurama deadly didn’t, and the woman frowned. Not at Kurama, rather, but at her husband, “what have you been saying to her? How long has she been here?”

“Not long,” the man answers cryptically.

Kurama rolled her eyes, “pretty sure he was installing the Hokage.”

“Dear!”

Fukaku flinched. Kurama had to reign in a laugh, but couldn't hold back the hooligan smile that slipped onto her face. Heh, she remembered Mikoto’s fiery temper and strict nature all the way back to her and Kushina’s academy days. The girl was both an annoyance and a delight, and Kurama almost felt warm seeing her again.

Mikoto sighed, bowing lowly, “apologies for my husband’s rude behaviour,” she lifted herself, smiling gently, “and I suppose my own. I haven't even gotten your name.”

“Uzumaki Kurama,” she sniffed, “but I’m sure you already know that and that I’m Kushina’s cousin.”

“Yes, of course! Not that I remember Kushina mentioning any close cousins…”

“Yeah,” Kurama snorted, “I’ve been getting that a lot. Listen, I won't be offended if you need to ask questions to confirm who I am.”

“Great, then I won't feel rude asking,” the woman laughed, quietly pushing the cookie tin closer in silence. Once more, she declined. What was it with humans and trying to feed her? “You said Kushina had mentioned me? And Minato?”

“We wrote letters. Well, Kushina always sent me more than I did her, but hey, I like my privacy. That's probably also why she didn’t mention me to you.”

“Makes sense, but I’m still not convinced.”

“Then what exactly do you want me to answer?”

Kurama was fairly confident in what she could say about Kushina. After all, she had lived with the girl for the majority of her life. Not that she always paid attention, but still. She knew more about Kushina than most people did.

“Her favourite food?”

“Really?” Kurama snorted, “you’re confirming my idea based on trivia? Sure, whatever: ramen. Just like Naruto… and, no, I did not inherit the Uzumaki trait that makes you addicted to ramen.”  
“Naruto… okay, where do they get his names from?”

Kurama actually laughed, “most people would probably think those fish-cakes, cause, y’know, she's such a ramen-lover. But it’s actually from a book that Toad Sage wrote; Kushina even sent me it, and it kinda sucked.”

Mikoto sucked in a sharp breath.

“You already know about Mintao- but, how did she meet? She told me that story so many times… I’m sure she told you, too.”

“She did,” Kurama nodded, “Kushina had been captured by Kumo-nin… either because she was an Uzumaki or a Jinchuuriki, or both… whatever. She left a trail of hair on the journey, figuring her hair was unique enough in Konoha for any tracking team to know she left it behind. Minato followed the trail and rescued her.”

Mikoto nodded sadly, tears almost slipping from her eyes.

Kurama took a breath and continued, “she knew she was in love with the second Minato complimented her hair. It was the one thing she was insecure about, especially when she was in Konoha where no other Uzumaki lived.”

“Okay,” the woman was shaking- only the slightest bit, the way any trained Shinobi struggling with her emotions seemed to do. They were well trained enough not to cry, but humans couldn’t ever fully hide what they were feeling, “you don't need to say anything else, I believe you. Kushina would have never told that story to someone she didn’t trust.”

The woman smiled gently, reaching forward to cup Kurma's hands in her own- warm, but calloused from years of Shinobi service, “and if Kushina trusted you, then I’ll choose to, as well. She was basically my sister, which makes you my cousin as well.”

Kurama wanted to pull back her hand so- so  _ badly.  _ But, with the thought of a certain redhead and all the memories of this woman that she carried, she]kept her hand right where it was. 

“Okay,” she said, because, well, how the hell was she supposed to respond to  _ that _ , “this is nice and all, but I still don't trust  _ you.  _ My nephew- well, I’m sure you know why I’m not comfortable leaving him in a den of Uchiha.”

Mikoto’s smile dropped and she slowly let go of Kurama’s hand. Fukaku held a sour expression on his face as he finally spoke, “I was about to explain that. The Uchiha have taken the brunt of the blame for the Kyuubi attack that occurred six years ago. You may not trust us, but-”

Mikoto shuffled, a hard look on her face, “please believe us when we say we were not responsible.”

Kurama felt something sour worm through her chest. Maybe these two weren’t responsible- but she kneeled for an absolute fact that an Uchiha  _ was responsible.  _

Not that he was here. That is maybe the only thing keeping her from going mad inside Konoha- the fact that she couldn't feel that damned Uchiha’s chakra anywhere in the village. She had memorized it after that night, and never again had she felt even a mere flicker of its presence.

Maybe they were telling the truth, but the truth wasn’t worth much where any Uchiha was concerned. 

“Let's say I believe you,” Kurama skeptically said, “what does that have to do with now? Yeah, maybe you didn't set a Bijuu on a rampage through the village-” she said, disconnecting herself from the matter entirely because no normal person would feel empathy for a demon, and she was going for  _ normal,  _ “but that doesn’t say anything for what you can or will do to Naruto.”

Mikoto had a deep, regretful frown on her face, “Kushina had asked me to take care of her son if anything had happened to her, and…”

“You didn’t,” Kurama bluntly all-but slammed the woman over the head with a hammer, “you left Naruto to rot in an orphanage that didn’t care for him, in a village that despised him. You were a  _ coward _ .”

“Don’t speak to my wife like that-” Fukaku growled- only to be stopped by Mikoto raising a gentle hand to his arm as she shook her head softly, a sad look lighting her eyes.

“She's right. I broke my promise. I wanted to, Kurama-san, I  _ swear _ , but the Third had put orders that those close to Minato and Kushina weren’t allowed to interact with him.”

“Sounds stupid.”

Kurama put that on her ever-growing mental list of Reasons to Hit Sarutobi. The man had fucked up, and he knew it. And, more importantly,  _ Kurama  _ knew it. 

“It was,” Mikoto let out the barest laugh Kurama had ever heard, “but I followed his orders. I stayed away from Naruto-kun no matter how much I wanted him to live with us.”

“He's here now,” Kurama said skeptically, head shifting to face the direction she felt his chakra in- not that he could actually see him through the paper walls of the estate. He seemed frustrated, from what she felt, “aren’t you breaking the order?”

“You’re here. When it was just Naruto… he couldn’t make decisions for himself. Couldn't protect himself. But you’re his blood relative, and the Hokage is choosing to accept you as his Guardian- as long as you're here…”

Kurama snorted, “I see where this is going. You want me to bring Naruto here so you can feel less like shit for not taking care of him before.”

Mikoto shuddered, “I… well, yes. That wasn’t the best way to put it, but yes. I would love to welcome Naruto, as well as yourself, into our home.”

“We’re not going to live here.”

Fukaku frowned, “that wasn't what we meant. Not only would the Hokage and council fight against it, but the Uchiha would not openly welcome two outsiders into having permanent residence in the compound. But the two of you would be welcome to enter at any point you choose.”

Kurama raised a brow, “and what's the point of that?”

Fukaku looked away, almost… embarrassed? Kurama smirked.

Mikoto, the far more open of the two, smiled wickedly, “Sasuke-chan has been talking about Naruto quite a bit these past few days. Itachi even asked if he could come over for a little play date today.”

Ah. Concerned father, was it? Kurama slid Fukaku a sly glance- he caught it, and she sent him a rather wry, taunting smirk. 

“Naruto’s a fan of your boys, as well. It would be a shame to split them up- but, as you said, the whole village suspects you of controlling the Kyuubi. How can I trust you?”

“You can't,” Mikoto finally said with a sigh, “I suppose there is no true way for me to prove how genuine I am… right now. But I’m sure that- that if you just give us a  _ chance  _ then…” she shook her head, “can you just give us a chance, Kurama-san?”

Kurama tilted her head back, inspecting not only the two in front of her but the chakra of the entire compound. Naruto’s chakra was a bright sunspot on her senses- and would be to anyone, considering how much chakra he had. But to her, it was different. Technically her essence was still trapped inside of him, even if her consciousness had been summoned out.

He was… happy. Perhaps a bit flustered (and when she dove in further to his consciousness she could tell he was struggling with holding a kunai properly)- but he was still happily fluttering about, feeling validated by Itachi’s soothing reassurance and Sasuke’s happy offers to help. He had found friends, and she knew it. She knew he felt at home, at peace. More loved than he ever had in his entire life before Kurama had shown up.

While Kurama was largely responsible for those feelings in him… she still couldn't deny that the Uchiha brothers had also impacted that happiness. After all, Naruto needed to be around other children his age.

The Academy was an option- but considering how Sasuke was the same age as Naruto, it was pretty likely they would know each other there, as well. And… well, it would be pretty hard (and cruel) of her to try and break the bond between the two boys, now that it had already been formed, and especially when they would continue to see each other in the future.

She sighed, running a ragged hand through her hair.

She hated Uchiha, with all her heart. Not only that but- they were perhaps one of the few things in life she feared. Madara was the  _ first  _ thing she had ever grown to fear- and she resented him for that to this day.

Yet, Uchiha Sasuke was just a child. A sweet, innocent child that Kurama (begrudgingly) couldn't bring herself to entirely hate. Itachi was dangerous. Fukaku was grouchy and testy. But Sasuke was small and sweet, and Mikoto was genuine and in just as much grief over Kushina as Kurama was.

They weren’t all bad.

(In the back of her mind, she saw memories of days long since passed. Of a small fire in her forest. A man with long, bushy black hair and a withering stare as she approached. She held memories of warm stews and nights under the stars. Trekking up mountains and being inside a house for the first time. Of long-since passed stories and whispered secrets.)

(Of a gentle smile, something only she could see.)

She remembered that Uchica aren't all bad. They were just as human as Naruto was, and had emotions and personalities just as Kurama and her siblings did. Uchiha was just…

(The flash of red eyes. The Sharingan swirled.)

Easily corruptible.

(Waking up in an unknown cage. The small movement of breath around her. The realization that she had been trapped inside a  _ person _ .)

(The sinking feeling when she realized Madara was the cause.)

  
  


(The grief she refused to let take her when she heard he was dead.)

She sighed once more, eyeing Mikoto’s open, hopeful face. The woman smiled gently, and began speaking- as if Kurama’s own thoughts couldn't sway her enough, “it’s funny… Kushina and I, we… we had made a pact that our sons would grow up with each other. Be best friends… basically brothers. When she died I thought- I thought that Sasuke would lose out on his best friend, and then…” she smiled gently, looking to the wall where the boy’s chakra flared, and Kurama’s own eyes followed the same path, even if neither of them could truly see them, “he came home one day talking about a new friend he had made at the park.”

“Naruto,” Kurama snorted, “funny how things work out like that.”

“I’m just… so glad that Sasuke could bring Nature back to me. y'know?” Mikoto paused, then giggled, “here I am, taking on Kushina’s tick…”

Kurama couldn't help the little grin that wormed onto her face, “fine,” the woman was too damn genuine, too damn kind, too damn like Kushina.

It didn't help that Kurama remembered the woman from days past. Knew just how sincere her friendship with Kushina had been. 

It didn't help that Naruto was just so damn happy to be here.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a try- '' her eyes turned sharp at Mikoto’s blooming smile, “but don't get me wrong, I still don't like it. The Hokage won't like it. The Uchiha won’t like it. The whole damn village won't like it. But,” she let a sly smirk slip onto her face, “Naruto likes it. So I don't; really care about any of those other things.”

“Me too,” Mikoto cheerily agreed, “why don’t I make us all some lunch and we can make some kind of arrangement? Then we can eat and, if you would like, you and Naruto could stay for a bit longer?”

“Maybe just lunch,” Kurama quietly sighed, thinking of how bad her cooking was, and how badly Naruto was in need of a true home-cooked meal. She then paused, squinting, “... thank you,” she supposed she should be polite in someone else's house, huh?

“Of course,” Mikoto smiled gently, standing and dusting off her long skirt, “I’ll show you to the kitchen… unless you would prefer to see the boys? I could call you all in when I finish.”

She would  _ definitely  _ prefer that- but there was nothing to gain from it, aside from, well, happiness. They still had to work out whatever ‘arrangement’ they were going to create, and Kurama would rather do it now then have to come back and speak to Mikoto and Fukaku without the children around. 

“We should talk,” Kurama sighed, getting up to follow Mikoto through the winding hallways of the Clean Head’s Estate. 

The kitchen was large, open and a beautiful thing. The appliances all looked expensive and clean, yet well-used. Mikoto rolled up her sleeves and started rifling through the fridge with a quiet hum, and Kuraa blinked, half-expecting her to call some servants in to make the meal for them.

Then again, Mikoto had always been such a homely girl. She didn't act at all like the wife of the Clan Head but was instead open and loving and kind. 

Kurama stood by awkwardly, watching as the woman pulled out some vegetables that Kurama had never seen before (go figure, Kushina hated vegetables) and started cutting them up.

“So…” Kurama tried to broach the subject, cringing a bit at her own awkwardness, “what are those?” she instead asked, feigning away from serious topics. She didn't know why, but being around someone Kushina was friends with was both relaxing and overwhelmingly making her anxious. 

Mikoto paused, “leeks?”

Great. She was looking at Kurama like she was some kind of idiot.

“I lived on the road… so I never really learned a lot of things,” Kurama huffed, “my knowledge is very selective.”

Which was pretty true. Kushina hated vegetables, but was also the Hokage’s wife- so, for whatever reason, Kurama didn't know what a fucking leek was, but could rattle off quite a bit of Konoha’s political scheme. Not that it would still be accurate since things had drastically changed since the days of Mintao’s reign. 

“I suppose it would be, living on the road. That is a tough life,” the woman commented, still humming slightly as she rather finely chopped some onions and set a pot of broth on the stove to boil, “but it also sounds exciting.”

“I suppose. But it’s more dangerous, especially when alone,” Kurama huffed, thinking back on her days rummaging through a world not-yet controlled by humans. Back when she was a destructive force of nature and not some dog to be locked in a cage.

Back when she was still truly a demon.

Now she was practically a  _ mother _ , pretending to be a human, and… well, actually the cage part might not change. That was if Kakashi ever got around to arresting her. One thing for sure; she was no longer a force of nature, feared and hated- but rather another human, untrustworthy but still somehow in this society, doing her part to make the world better for the next generation.

Disgusting, how human she had become.

Whatever.

“So, you were alone?” Mikoto asked- obviously prying, but Kurama couldn't bring herself to care.

“Not always. And I suppose I’m not anymore, now, since I have to look after the kid and all.”

“And you have me,” the woman reminded her, as if the two of them hadn’t met less than an hour ago. Or, well, to Mikoto they were still strangers- Kurama had known this woman since she was twelve and assigned to Kushina’s genin team (for the obvious reason of needing an Uchiha to be with the Kyuubi Jinhcuuriki.)

“Whatever,” she openly disagreed with a roll of her eyes, “let's get to that agreement.”

“Of course,” Mikoto smiled, “you don't mind just speaking to me, right? My husband can be a little…”

“... bit of an asshole, yeah, I noticed,” Kurama laughed lightly.

“Well, I can't deny that,” Mikoto agreed with a small smile, dumping her vegetables into the pot before pulling out a package of pressed tofu.

“What do you think? I let Naruto run around here a few times? Or, like, what?”  
“It would be nice for the boys to have a chance to play together. And I suppose it’s likely they’ll be in the academy class, so I wouldn't mind looking after Naruto after school. Itachi would be a great tutor for the two since he had already reached Jounin status.”

… that little fucker was a  _ Jounin? _

“I…” her nose crinkled, “I was planning on teaching Naruto how to fight.”

“Oh? Are you a Kunoichi, Kurama-san?”

Yeah, Kurama was going to have to get used to this question. Kunoichi… from what Kurama knew, they were often medics or support-types, considering how women were often considered lesser when it came to combat. Weaker muscles, and shit. Not that human sex-differences affected Kurama in any way- since, well, she wasn't human, and she technically wasn't even gendered. Bijuu didn't reproduce, and all that.

“I’m not sure you could consider me a Shinobi,” she answered truthfully- and Mikoto’s eyes flinched at the specifics of the term she used, “I can use chakra, but not specifically any jutsu.”

Mikoto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Kurama-san, you’ll find that there are all types of Shinobi in Konoha, even some who can't use chakra at all. No matter your abilities, Konoha Shinobi doesn't turn away a comrade,” she smiled brightly, “take Kushina for example.”

“And Naruto as a counterpoint,” Kurama snorted.

Mikoto frowned and shook her head, “the world had been hard on him, I know, but just consider that only the civilian population have a problem with him. Konoha is full of eccentric Shinobi, some even more terrifying than Naruto-kun. I’m sure that out of all the Shinobi in Konoha, only a small portion would even consider discriminating against him.”

Maybe she had a point. Kurama still didn’t like it.

“The Uchiha, at least, won’t do anything to him. I can assure you of that,” Mikoto’s smile turned sharp- almost… demonic. If Kurama herself wasn’t an actual fucking demon, she'd probably shit her pants, “I’ll make sure all Uchiha know that you and Naruto are honoured guests of the Uchiha clan.”

“Just try not to kill anyone,” Kurama jokingly snorted- jokingly, because, y’know, she didn’t care at all if any Uchiha died. Aside from, perhaps, little Sasuke. Children were innocent, after all. 

“Of course not. That will be the boy’s job,” Mikoto’s eyes glinted, “how about we come to a compromise? You and Naruto are welcome to use our training grounds wherever you please… as I suspect it will be difficult to train Naruto-kun in  _ certain techniques  _ in the public grounds.”

“Yeah,” Kurama agreed with a curt nod, “sounds good.”

“And,” Mikoto added, stressing the word, “I think it would be fun to switch up after-school houses. I take Naruto some days, and you take Sasuke? That way the boys can train together in different environments.”

Not the greatest wager; Kurama didn’t want to leave Naruto here alone, and also didn't want to welcome an Uchiha (even if e was a baby) into her own house. But… she couldn't deny that Sasuke was good for Naruto. She also couldn't guarantee that she would always be available to be around Naruto after school. He needs to be  _ somewhere  _ where he was safe and warm and fed. Somewhere he felt welcomed to.

After all, he had been through… Kurama didn't like the idea of leaving him alone anymore. He had been alone long enough in his life.

“... fine.”

But she silently told herself for at least the first ten times, she’d be tucked away in the seal and watching every move they made. Making sure they kept their eyes black and their hands to themselves. Making sure nobody but Itachi and Mikoto ever got anywhere close to the kit.

“Great!” Mikoto clapped, before turning around to busy herself with the lunch. She started making simple sandwiches, probably for the children. Or Kurama, cause she had to admit that they looked good.

“There,” the woman exclaimed, setting the last of the sandwiches neatly on a plate, “Kurama-san, would you be so kind as to fetch the boys while I set the table?”

“Uh,” Kurama was already turning away, elated at the idea of seeing Naruto, “sure.”

She stepped outside, taking in a long, breath of fresh air, even if it was a bit bitter with the incoming winter winds. She could feel them, brushing along her skin and tingling at her nerves- as a creature of fire and wind, the turning of each season was like renewal to her body and spirit. She was wild, she was the embodiment of human hate as much as she was the embodiment of wind and fire- and the most natural things that humans could never understand were just wholly a part of her.

But… not she was human. Rather, she was as human as she could truly ever be, masquerading as one. It was horrible- she was still a Bijuu in essence, just in the shell of a human, and forcing herself to think like a human. Being human wasn't so bad, though. 

Especially…

“Kurama!” A loud, squeaky voice cheered, just a bundle of sunshine and love slammed into her stomach, little arms wrapping tightly around her, “Kurama, you’re here!”

Being human isn't so bad if she could be human with Naruto.

“Of course,” she ruffled his hair, “I’ve been here the entire time, remember?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, unlatching to swing out his arms, “here, but not  _ here,  _ Kurama-nee!”

Kurama-nee…

Kurama just smiled and patted his head again, “I guess that's true. But it’s lunchtime now, so we can sit and eat together, okay?”

“Aw… does that mean we're going home?” The boy asked, giving Kurama his best puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed with the tiniest flash of teeth, more man-handling Naruto so that the boy was hooked under her arm like a sack of flour, “Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi’s mom, has invited us over for lunch.”

Naruto didn't miss a beat, swinging happily as if he didn’t mind being picked up in the slightest, “yay! Sasuke, Sasuke, wanna have lunch with me and Kurama-nee?”

Sasuke ‘tsked’ and looked away hardily, his cheeks puffing up, “you’re already coming over to eat… and you’re eating with us! Right, Tachi?”

Kurama watched as the young boy grabbed his brother’s hand and eagerly looked up.

“Sure,” Itachi smiled, ruffling Sasuke’s hair, “I don’t have any missions today, so I can eat with you.”

“Yes! Tachi is the best! Naruto, after lunch you should see Tachi’s fireball jutsu, it’s so awesome and-”

Kurama toned him out. By the looks of it, Itachi was too- with a smile on his face but blank eyes as he looked ahead. Coal-black flickered to meet her vibrant red and Kurama didn't bother to offer a smile; Itachi, for all that he was just a boy, he was also a fully realized Shinobi. A killing machine, beyond the simple terms of just being human.

As much as she hated being around him, she had to admit- he definitely wasn't like anyone she had met before. Not that Kurama had really met a whole surplus of humans or anything, but Itachi definitely was strange for an Uchiha. All that power, and not a drop of malice.

Maybe…

Kurama’s eyes flickered to Sasuke, but she was distracted when Naruto wriggled out of her hold to walk beside the Uchiha boys. She just huffed and kept walking, eventually reaching the house first. True to her word, Mikoto had set the table, and the food looked even more magnificent now that it had been properly placed down. Kurama felt a little wither in her heart, thinking back to the food she had been feeding Naruto this whole time, knowing it would never compare to even the simple meal Mikoto had prepared.

Fuck. How was she worse than a human at this?  
Naruto scurried to sit down, Sasuke’s wrist in his hand. But the boy was considerate, going to the long end of the table so that there was a chair on his side for Kurama, who happily took it after Naruto gestured frantically for her to sit there. Itachi sat on the end, beside Sasuke, and Mikoto took a graceful sea on the other end next to Kurama. 

‘Thank you,” she quietly said, a hot drag of shame running down her back.

“Of course,” Mikoto smiled, breezy and easy as if Kurama hadn't just thrown down a hundred years of hatred and abuse to be polite to her. She was a simple woman, kind, graceful…

Kurama just couldn't find herself hating her.

They all silently started on the meal. Or, well, Mikoto, Itachi, and Kurama were all silent, listening pleasantly as the boys chatted about meaningless things. The park, Itachi’s cool new jutsu, the academy, how awesome it would be to finally become Shinobi and beat up al the bad guys and protect Kurama and… well, that was all Naruto talking, but Kurama couldn't help the warm flutter in her chest.

“You, protect me?” she laughed, musing with his hair gently, “you have a long way to go, Naru-chan.”

The boy’s face went red, “Kurama-nee! Someday soon you’ll be all old and gray and I’ll be Hokage and… and I’ll need to protect you because you’ll be too old to do it yourself!”

Mikoto stifled a laugh. Sasuke didn’t.

She blinked, stuttered, “how old do you think I am, kid?”  
Nsrut’s head whipped around, his grin slipping off his face and into a contemplative look as if he truly never had questioned himself on just how old Kurama actually was.

“I dunno, fifty?”

Kurama split her tea.

Not because of the offence- she was much,  _ much  _ older than fifty. Mikoto gasped and went to clean the mess, and all Kurama could think was… well, she didn't actually  _ know  _ how old she was. When you grow to be as old as she was, time just stopped being an issue. She wasn’t immortal, as many thought she was, but Kurama was indeed ageless- having stopped ageing completely when she was…

“Twenty-two,” she hissed, eyes narrowing on the brat,  _ her  _ brat, “I’m twenty-two, you idiot!”

… Going to pick a random age that seemed feasible.

“Waah! It is just a joke, Kurama?! You’re, like, a million years old!” Naruto cried out when he snatched one of his ears and tugged it- not very hard, mind you, but she was a Bijuu and Naruto was a fragile human so maybe her ‘not very hard’ was quite drastic.

She released him, flicking his forehead lightly, and she saw for just the briefest second as Sasuke scowled at the action and Itachi’s eyes lit up with… something hopefully positive. 

“Don't be a brat, Naruto,” she warned, though there was a laugh in her voice and a smile on his face.

“Kay,” was his cheeky response as he picked up another sandwich and went right back to eating.

Mikoto came around with a cloth, hurriedly mopping up the tea that had split across the table before dropping off the sides and running to the floor.

“Sorry about this,” Kurama shifted, standing up to help the woman.

“It’s fine. That also gave me quite a shock! Fifty!” Mikoto gasped, though there was an ounce of laughter to it, “but to think twenty-two? My, you’re quite young, Kurama-chan.”

She winced, “it’s fine. In this kind of world…`` Her eyes looked like a card to Itachi, whom she knew was listening carefully to every word that said, “people tend to grow up fast.”

Mikoto frowned, “I suppose they do… but that just means we need to look out for the boys even more then, huh?”  
Kurama sent a glance to the two, “I suppose we do.”

Mikoto continues cleaning up the mess on the table, before grabbing another cloth to deal with the runoff. As she did, she paused- a small gasp forming in ten air.

“Kurama!” she marched forward, grabbing Kurama’s shoulders and turning her with far greater strength than Kurama really anticipated, “look at you! You’re soaked! And- oh my, the tea was so hot… Are you alright? Did it burn you?!”  
Everyone was staring at her now. Naruto clambered in a panic, running around to face her. Sure, her pants were darker because of the liquid, damp, and smelled strongly of herbs… but, well, she was a fucking Bijuu. A little hot water wouldn't hurt her.

“I’m fine,” she pressed, rubbing Mikoto’s hands and forcing them down, “but maybe it’s time for me and Naruto to go, so I can get into the bath…”

“Of course, but… are you really sure you’re okay? The Uchiha clan has some great medics…”

“I’m fine, really,” Kurama waved her off, “Uzumaki-genes. I wasn't all that hurt in the first place, but if I had been it would have healed by now,” not a full lie, though Kurama knew fully well that Naruto and Kushina only healed so fast because of her. Kurama herself, while not an expert on Biology, was something of a doctor. Maybe she couldn't perform surgery, but with her chakras healing abilities, she didn't need to.

“Alright, I can back off. Kushina was always the same y’know?” Mikoto giggled, “now I’m talking like her…” she paused, eyes dimming before they flocked to the food, and she paused in thought, “why don't I package up these sandwiches for the two of you? For lunch tomorrow, or just a snack…”

Kurama had half a mind to refuse- but then she remembered that he was a pretty horrid cook and that Naruto needed some good food in his life that she didn't have to scramble to pay for. 

“That would… be helpful, thanks,” she replied, reaching to take Naruto’s hand as Mikoto pulled out a container and packed the food away.

“No problem. I can understand how it might be hard for you to raise Naruto-kun on your own… so if you ever need anything, just ask.”

Kurama delicately received the box, “we’ll see. Thank you.”

“Yes, goodbye, Kurama-chan! Feel free to keep the Tupperware, lord knows we have too much in this house!” Mikoto called as they left the house. Finally, Kurama Breathed a fresh breath of air, happy to be out of the household. She still had to walk through the compound, but hopefully, she’d get through without talking to anymore… 

Itachi was suddenly beside them.

“I should walk you out.”

“Suspicious, or being polite?” Kurama snarkily asked, her hand grabbing Naruto's a little harder- protective.

Itachi blinked slowly, “I have no reason to harm either one of you,” he said, quietly. 

She wasn't sure if he intended it, but she felt the underlying threat. He didn't have a reason, sure, but he could always get one. Then, she had no assurance of his loyalty. To the Uchiha as a whole? Solely to his parents? To Konoha? To himself? Uchiha Itachi was a mystery that Kurama couldn't quite wrap her head around, and yet here she was, walking silently beside him.

“You’re a strange kid, aren’t ya?” she asked.

“And you’re a strange woman,” he paused, “pardon me if that sounded rude.”

She snorted, “no need to be polite to someone who ain't even trying to be it back,” then she paused, “but, uh, Naruto, you need to remember yer manners, okay?”

The boy looked up confused, “hat? Oh, Kurama, did you see that cat over there? He had a Konoha-symbol on him! He must’ve been a ninja, then… ninja-cat!”

… The damn kid wasn't even paying attention. Kurama snorted, patting his head, “sounds cool. Maybe you’ll see more?”

Naruto exactly went back to cat-searching.

“You’re a good caretaker,” Itachi suddenly said, stopping as they neared the gate.

“And? Any doubt there would be?”

“You seem…” he paused.

“No need to be polite. If you have something to say, then you should just fucking say it. I’m not the kind of person who cares about manners.”

“You seem like the type to be aggressive,” he shifted.

“And yet,” she grinned, devilish and amused, “you still made that comment.”

Itachi slightly smiled, eyes crinkling just the tiniest bit, “you’re a strange woman, Uzumaki.”

“And you’re a strange kid,” she snorted, turning to the large, open the gates of the Uchiha compound, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, hm?”

Itachi's smile grew, just ever so slightly, “I look forward to helping Naruto-kun with his academy work.”

Naruto perked up at the mention of his name, grinning brightly at the sudden acceptance of another person.

She grinned, “you better, you’re teaching the future Hokage, y’know.”

Itachi blinked, surprised by the sudden comment, but Naruto just yipped happily,    
“Y’know!” he mimicked her like a delighted parrot, “I’m gonna be the Hokage, you and Sasuke and Kurama can be my ninjas and we’ll be so cool and beat everyone up!”

Itachi smiled gently, “I look forward to it. I hope you have a good day, Naruto-kun,” he said as the three of them stopped at the gate.

“Yeah! You two,” he beamed up at the man, happy to just have another positive person in his life.

Kurama patted his head gently, “we’ll be seeing you,” was all she said as she took the boys hand and began walking down the street. Home. It was a relief to finally be rid of that accursed place- at least for now. She knew she’d be returning there more than she ever would have lived, but…

Naruto was grinning. He was grinding and chattering and his chakra was buzzing with positive energy and… well, she couldn't take this away from him. It was his chance to have an actual, human  _ family.  _

That was something that she couldn't be for him. She could come close, sure, but she just- couldn't do that for him. She couldn't be the normal, stable mother that he needed. Mikoto might. And Kurama hated her for that. For being what he couldn’t.

But she still continued to walk home, with full intent that Naruto would be back in that compound again, and again.


End file.
